Between Heaven and Earth
by roca dos
Summary: Some say you don't have a choice and others say you do, but one thing is certain, falling in love happens when you least expect. Aang and Toph are finally figuring this out. Post finale. Taang centric, but the whole gaang's here! * TAANG * SUKKA *
1. Ends and Beginnings

_ETA 02.01.13- Image Art: Almost Kiss - Taang by *tissine_

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own ATLA.**

**AN: I just finished watching Avatar a few months ago. At first, I thought, okay, cool, Aang likes Katara, I can dig it, I guess. But then! Then, I saw _The Swamp_! And I wondered, who _is_ this girl? And I found myself waiting and waiting and when _The Blind Bandit_ came around, I thought, this is it! But it wasn't. Not really. And Book 2 finished and I knew that it would happen in Book 3. It had to! But it didn't. And Book 3 finished and I was left…wanting more. More Taangy goodness, that is. So this happened. Yeah, that's my story and I'm sticking to it! Oh, and this is my first Avatar fic, please be nice! =)**

**Warning: When I say I'm beginning where the show ended, I mean literally. So, that means some Kataang in this chapter. Probably the next one, too.**

* * *

So much had happened. A lot bad. More of it good. All of it memorable. But this, this was the happiest moment of Aang's life.

The tranquil sounds of the once again liberated Ba Sing Se were all around him. A rare warm early winter breeze blew by. And, best of all, Katara was in his arms, kissing him. There was no doubt in his mind he would go through everything he had all over again if it meant reaching this pinnacle.

Katara pulled away and held him at arm's length. She took a deep breath and began to say what she'd been preparing for and dreading the last few days, "I love you, Aang—"

His eyes lit up and he replied instantly, "I love you, too, Katara!"

"—I always will," she continued, ignoring his outburst. There was a sadness in her voice he almost missed because he was just so happy he felt he would burst, but he caught enough to ask about it.

"...What's wrong?" he asked, his smile still in place. He couldn't imagine anything bothering her. He had defeated Ozai. The war was _over_. They had accomplished everything they set out to do over a year ago. His smile faded and fell when he looked closely at her expression. He had been overjoyed when she came out to the balcony and embraced him, he had not bothered to consider why.

She was trying to say something and was having trouble with it. The concern in her face was at odds with every emotion he was feeling and he couldn't understand what could possibly be responsible for the tears threatening to fall from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Aang…"

"Katara, what is it?"

"I'm leaving," she finally said and he felt his chest begin to cave in on itself.

"But why?" he begged.

She pulled away from him completely and wouldn't look him in the eye.

"We still have work to do," she stated simply. Then added in a whisper, "There's still so much _I _want to do…"

Slowly, afraid she'd pull away further, he reached for her hand. "Then, we'll do it together."

Her hand was soft and cool and smooth, like her lips had been. He couldn't help the smile that erupted from his face at the thought. She had kissed him. This time, _Katara _kissed _him_.

"Defeating Ozai was only the beginning, Aang. Now, we have to rebuild everything he destroyed."

The young Avatar had not stopped to look past ending the Fire Lord's reign, but it made sense that after a war, a rebuilding period was necessary. Zuko had said as much. It was part of restoring balance to the world after all.

"Of course," he said, "I'll help."

"No, Aang, you won't."

Again, that feeling in his chest…

"Why not?" he asked, trying not to sound like a child and failing.

"You'll have to go on your Avatar journey soon. To become a fully realized Avatar, you said so yourself."

"Yes, but—"

She didn't let him finish. "You'll be gone for a long time, Aang. Five, ten years. Maybe more. Avatar Ruko was gone for twelve, wasn't he?"

Aang nodded, "Yes, but he had to learn all three types of bending from the beginning. I already know them. I only need to perfect them and master the Avatar state."

She looked away from him. Another soft breeze blew though this time it left him feeling cold.

"I don't know…" Katara looked down at her hands. Her gaze rose to meet his, then fell to her hands again. "I don't know if I can…"

He knew then what she was trying to say. Why she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I wouldn't ask you to wait for me, Katara," he said in all honesty. He didn't add that he never imagined he would have to.

"It's just…" she looked away. Her eyes found Zuko… she thought of Jet…

"So much can happen in that amount of time. Look at all we've done in a little over a year!"

It hit him then, crushing his heart like a komodo rhino stampede would anything in its path. She had not come to him so they could begin their life together, she had come to say goodbye. Aang thought he would cry. He felt the pain wash over him like a tidal wave and he was sure he would drown. Clinging to his glider for support, he reached for the railing with his other hand to ensure he didn't crumble to the floor.

As he looked out at the city again, he tried to control his breathing. Desperately trying to keep his chest from caving in. Why was this happening? Why was she doing this? She was supposed to be his forever girl!

The problem was she didn't want to be.

"I understand," he lied, his head hung low, his voice barely a whisper. He didn't understand. How could he?

She took a step towards him and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Aang…"

He wanted to flinch at her touch, but he forced himself to stay in place. "It's okay, Katara."

His voice was so resigned, so deflated, she almost took it all back. Almost, but she did not. She cared about him too much to continue giving him false hope.

"Aang, look at me," she said, her tone resolute.

He didn't. He couldn't.

She reached for his chin and gently turned his head so he could face her.

"Aang, please."

He turned, then. His grey eyes bore into her and for a moment she felt the pain she had inflicted upon him. It didn't matter that she never intended to hurt him, she had.

"You mean so much to me, Aang," she said.

"Then why didn't you tell me before?" he asked, his eyes glued to the floor once again. He couldn't look at her. "You knew how I felt about you…how I feel..."

She let her hand fall to her side and turned away from him. "I was afraid of hurting you."

"That's not why," he accused. "You needed me to defeat Ozai! And now that I have…" he couldn't finish.

"Aang, no, that's not it!"

"Sure feels like it…" he mumbled.

Katara sighed, "I thought…I hoped I could make myself feel for you what you feel…" He looked up at her, his eyes full of tears. "I do love you," she said.

"Yeah, like you love Sokka," Aang replied, turning from her completely. He looked over at his friends inside the Jasmine Dragon. They gathered around Sokka's drawing still, teasing each other, laughing. Toph said something and they laughed louder. He wondered if he would ever laugh again.

"Aang."

"It's okay, Katara. I just want to be by myself."

The glider opened at his side and he jumped over the railing.

The waterbender didn't try to stop him, she watched him go. If it was possible, she felt worse now than she had before. Wasn't the truth supposed to be liberating?

Heavy, purposeful footsteps approached and she wiped her eyes dry.

"You tell him, Sweetness?"

Katara turned to Toph.

"Yes," she replied, "I did."

"He'll get over it," Toph said. Her words carried an assurance she herself didn't feel. The airbender's heart had nearly stopped beating when he finally understood exactly what Sugar Queen was saying.

Katara watched Aang disappear from sight and turned to head back inside. "I hope you're right."

Toph remained out in the balcony. She hoped she was right, too.

…

Aang returned late to the inn alongside the Jasmine Dragon expecting all his friends had gone to sleep. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. As silently as only he could manage, he reached his room. Once inside its confines, he shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Where you been, Twinkletoes?"

"Toph!" he cried, startled. "What are you doing here?"

He could hear her sitting up.

"Ty Lee arrived after you ran off. All the spare rooms were taken, so I let her have mine."

"_You_ volunteered _your_ room?" he asked suspiciously. No one, not even someone in his distraught state, would ever believe that.

"Yup, got a problem with that?"

His robes rustled and she figured he was removing the extra layers.

"I don't need you checking up on me, Sifu Toph!" he spit out, hoping she'd get mad enough to leave him alone.

She simply shrugged. "Didn't say I was."

"I'm _fine_," he stated, throwing down the clothes on the floor between them. They made very little noise. That only frustrated him more.

"You sure _sound_ fine," Toph replied, her voice dripping sarcasm.

"Good 'cause I am!"

They both knew he was lying. There was no need to point it out.

"Well, great," she said instead and laid back down again. She wasn't going to force him. This time. After all, there were other ways to get to him to talk. "Quit your complaining then and go to sleep."

She heard him slump down to the floor where he stood near the door and lean his head against the wall. He brought his knees up close to his chest and rested his elbows on them. His shallow breathing at odds with his erratic heartbeat were all she heard for some time.

Toph turned on her side to face him. Even when she realized that nothing would come of the little—what on earth was it anyway?—well, whatever she felt towards Sokka, she was sure she never experienced something like Aang was feeling now.

"Sifu Toph? You asleep?" he asked, his voice a whisper.

"Yeah. You?"

He smiled to himself. She could almost feel the warmth of his smile across the room. But just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

"Does…everybody know?" he asked. "About what happened."

"Only me and Sokka," she replied, "But, then, he probably told Suki. And lately, everywhere Suki is, Ty Lee isn't too far behind…so, if she found out…? Yeah, I'd say everybody knows."

He groaned.

She was tempted to go over and sit next to him, but she kept her distance choosing to remain a few feet away on the bed.

He didn't care that they all knew. It wouldn't even bother him all that much that they would look at him with pity in their eyes come morning, but…

"It just…it feels like it was…all a lie. Like none of it was real. I imagined it and she was…using me," he said, forcing the words out. Saying it out loud felt worse than thinking them as he flew over Ba Sing Se. "Like it was only a way to keep me in line or something."

"Maybe it was."

Aang moved to stand.

"Sit down and listen," Toph nearly yelled. "You _need_ to hear this." She wasn't about to let him run off again.

He exhaled loudly and sat back down.

"Sugar Queen didn't say this, okay, but I've been around the two of you long enough that I know you both pretty well."

He made a noise that sounded like he agreed. Toph continued.

"I don't think she did it on purpose. It's just the way things happened. You needed to keep focused on something, or _someone_. She needed to have something to look forward to after the war. It was a way to help you both through _all this_," she waved her hands around. "If it helps, she really did try," Toph finished. She didn't add that Aang's presence never affected Katara like Katara's did him. Or like others affected her. Jet would send her heartbeat into a tailspin and lately Sparky seemed to have a similar effect. But those facts weren't hers to reveal.

"Why couldn't she wait a little longer?" he asked. "Why did she tell me now?"

"Would you prefer she didn't?" Toph countered. "Would you prefer she let you go on your Avatar journey for who knows how long and all that while let you believe she was going to be waiting when you got back?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"No, you don't," Toph argued. This time she did move to sit next to him. "She's your friend, Twinkletoes—"

"But I don't want her to be _my friend_!" he cut her off.

"Well, you're lucky she is! Someone else might have let you leave without saying a word. Sugar Queen — Katara — risked the awkward, painful situation because she knew she had to be honest with you. You shouldn't blame her for that."

His voice was tiny when he spoke. "I don't."

"Good, 'cause it took a lot of guts. I'm surprised she actually did it."

"I know," he sighed, and he was being honest. "It just…hurts. So much."

Toph didn't do the comforting thing, it just wasn't her. But punching him would probably make the tears fall faster and she didn't want to deal with an overly weepy Avatar. So, she reached for his hand instead.

Almost immediately after, he leaned his head against her shoulder. His tears fell along her shirt the moment he did so.

"I know it doesn't seem like it now," her voice was unusually soft, "but it'll pass."

He closed his eyes. "Promise?" he asked in a shaky breath.

She squeezed his hand, "Promise."

Aang squeezed her hand, too, a silent thank you for being there with him.

They sat there together quietly in the dark. When his heartbeat's steady rhythm returned, Toph assumed he had finally fallen asleep. She eased her hand out of his and tried to stand, but he snatched her hand back to him.

"You leaving?"

"Guess not," she sighed. Seems she was stuck there a while longer. "But don't get too comfortable."

"I should have seen this coming," he muttered.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

"Katara told me she was confused."

"When?" she asked.

"During that…that _play_," he narrowed his brows in irritation.

Toph smiled, "I loved that play!"

He lifted his head from her shoulder. She couldn't see the face he made, of course, but she could feel him glaring at her.

"What? I did. It was awesome! Except the ending, but whatever, things didn't happen like that anyway."

"For you maybe. I still can't believe I was played by a woman!"

Toph laughed, "Do we need to have this discussion again, Twinkletoes? Feminine side, remember? You have it."

"You know, it doesn't help that you call me that," he complained, but she heard the laughter in his voice. She'd take a complaining Avatar over a crying one any day.

"Don't pretend you don't like it," she smirked.

He smiled, pulling her hand onto his lap. "I won't."

Aang was playing with her fingers absently and she wanted to yank her hand away. Enough with the touching already!

Toph cleared her throat. "Did she just say it out of the blue? Sugar Queen, I mean. Did you ask? Gimme the whole story, Twinkles," she urged trying not to think about her hand in both of his.

"I told her I thought we'd be together after we invaded the Fire Nation. She said she was confused and that it wasn't the right time. And then, I kissed her."

"Whoa, really? What did she do?"

Aang sighed, "She got mad at me and went back inside with the rest of you."

Toph could feel him getting sad all over again.

"I kissed Suki once," she said, knowing that if nothing else, the surprise would distract him a while.

"What!? Really? _Why?_" he asked. She knew his eyes were wide. His heartbeat quickened as well.

It had not been very funny when it happened, but she could laugh at it now. Well, sort of.

"It was while we were trying to cross the Serpent's Pass to get into Ba Sing Se."

"You kissed _Suki_?"

"I was about to drown and she saved me," Toph shrugged. "I thought she was Snoozles, actually. Can't say it was my finest moment."

"So you go around kissing everyone that saves you?" he teased, a grin on his face. Picturing Toph as a damsel in distress was funny. Very funny. She'd probably hit him just for thinking it.

"You mean you don't?" she yawned and he didn't need to see her expression to know she wasn't taking the conversation seriously anymore, "But you wouldn't know seeing as I've never needed _you_ to save me!"

"Hey! I _have_ too!" he argued as he thought back to their time together. He had, hadn't he? They'd all saved each other at one point or another… Wait, she thought Suki was Sokka? _That's_why she kissed the Kyoshi Warrior!? Toph couldn't… Not…_Sokka_!

The young monk turned to her. The room was completely dark and he couldn't see any part of her. What if she did like Sokka? It shouldn't bother him. It didn't, he decided. But there was a strange nagging feeling in the back of his mind that said otherwise.

"So," he let go of her hand and crossed his arms over his chest to keep from reaching out again. "You and Sokka?"

"Eh," Toph replied, "It's old news." She blushed nonetheless, but not enough that anyone would have noticed even in daylight. "Kids stuff," she added dismissing it with a wave of her hand.

"That was only weeks ago," he deadpanned.

She shrugged. This was good, she thought. As long as he's not moping around anymore…

"What do you want me to tell you, Twinkletoes? It happened. Now, it's done with."

"Did you guys…?" Aang couldn't finish the question. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Hey, why not?" she argued. Not that there was much to tell, but still. She'd put up with his sorry stories since joining the team. "I listened to you."

He couldn't tell if she was joking around or not, but she had a point.

"You're right," he agreed, taking her hand in his once more. She _had_ listened to him. On more than one occasion. Spirits, she let him cry on her shoulder! Literally. He could be there for her, too. "So what's your story, Sifu Toph?"

"No story," she laughed. "Man, you're so easy!"

But he wasn't laughing. "Well, if there's ever a story to tell," he said, squeezing her hand again, "I'll be here to listen."

"Ah, don't go getting soft on me now, Twinkletoes," she took her hand back and punched him. "I was just starting to like it here next to you."


	2. The Morning After

**Chap 2- The Morning After**

Aang took a deep breath. An unexpected, lovely mixture of plum blossoms and earth hit him, making him smile in his sleep. He snuggled closer into his pillow still unwilling to wake up to the new day.

It had been a long time since he slept so comfortably. No nightmares, no Spirits, nothing but peaceful slumber. He peered one eye to find a mass of something black in his face. When he opened both eyes, he realized exactly what it was and more importantly, who it belonged to. Worst still, his arms weren't wrapped around any pillow, but…

"Toph?" he whispered.

"…Go away…" she mumbled and turned over in his arms to face away from him and snuggle back into his body.

Aang swallowed and didn't bother trying to hide his brilliant blush. His arms were securely around Toph's waist, her back against his chest, and her hips against his…

"Earth, Twinkles!" she stretched in place, "What's wrong with you? You're heartbeat could wake up a hibernating platypus-bear!"

Aang was blushing furiously, but had yet to move. So many thoughts ran through his head, all making him more and more embarrassed and his limbs all but useless.

"You can let go now," Toph half-yawned, half-reprimanded.

"Oh, yeah. Heh, sorry. I…uh…was going to—_am_ going to!" he quickly corrected himself and let go. She knew he was scratching the back of his head as he sat up. "Guess we fell asleep…" he gulped, "…together…"

She sat up, too. They had not moved much from the spot they were sitting in last night. She must have been pretty tired...

"So we slept together, it's no big deal."

She hoped he didn't catch a glimpse of the blush that spread across her face as she said the words.

"But—"

_Why couldn't he ever just let things go?_

"People have fallen asleep in stranger places with stranger things happening, Twinkletoes. Deal with it!"

"But we—"

"Ugh!" she growled and earthbended him out of the way sending him flying towards a wall. She stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

…

Toph stormed down the hallway.

What on earth was the matter with her? Falling asleep like that? And why didn't she earthbend _him_ out of the room for falling asleep with his arms around her? She shook her head to herself. She probably just felt sorry for him because Sugar Queen broke up with him and all. Yeah, that was probably it.

Still… Twinklestoes was sure to get the wrong idea.

Then again, he was pretty oblivious to anything not relating to a certain waterbender, so it probably didn't matter. For some reason that just made Toph _more_ angry and she stomped harder on the stone floor as she walked away.

"Good morning, Toph," Sokka greeted her in his usual cheery manner.

She punched his arm. "What's so good about it?!" she asked and kept walking.

"Hey!" Sokka rubbed his arm as he watched her disappear down the hall. "What was that for?"

…

Aang left his room shortly after Toph did. He wasn't going to follow her. Honest. Not in the mood she was in anyway. If anyone in the inn didn't know his earthbending teacher was angry, the rattling walls and tumbling furniture were sure to clue them in. And it was all his fault.

What was wrong with him? How could he fall asleep like that? His arms all over Toph! He was surprised she didn't kill him on the spot. The thought made him pause mid-step Why hadn't she killed him? Before he could delve too deep into it, Aang thought he heard Katara's voice and ran the opposite way out of the building. He didn't want to face her just yet.

…

"Has anyone seen Aang or Toph?" Katara asked. Neither had showed up for breakfast and it was almost time for lunch.

"Sokka ran into Toph this morning," Suki replied after taking a sip of her tea. "He _claims_ she hit him for no reason."

"She did!" Sokka yelled and rubbed his arm recalling the pain. "All I did was say good morning. How does _that_ deserve a right-cross?"

Suki rolled her eyes. "Maybe you said something about her hair again."

"Why? What's wrong with my hair?"

All three turned to see Toph walk into The Jasmine Dragon.

"Nothing!" Sokka cried quickly. "It's nice all poofy like that!"

Katara ignored her brother's outburst and approached the young earthbender. "Hey, have you seen Aang?"

"Yes, I _saw_ him last night," Toph grinned as she waved her hand in her face.

"You know what I mean," Katara replied.

"No, I haven't! I ain't his keeper, you know!" Toph snapped taking a seat next to the Kyoshi Warrior.

"Okay, okay. Well, I'm going to go look for him again. Maybe he'll talk to me now. I'll see you guys later. Oh, and Sokka, please start packing. We'll be leaving in two days."

"Why is she only telling me?" Sokka asked indignantly. "You two are going, too!"

"I'm already packed," Suki smiled. "I didn't bring quite as many things as _other_ people."

"Well, ex_cuse_ me for being prepared!"

Toph ignored the couple choosing to snatch one of their cups and drinking their tea. She burped as loud as she could and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Suki and Sokka only stared at her.

After a while, she turned to them.

"_What_? It's not like I haven't done that before! What's with everyone today?"

"Nothing, nothing. So, you hungry?" Sokka asked.

"Nah," Toph stood up "But maybe Twinkles is. I bet he's hiding in his room."

Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell Katara?"

Shrugging, the young earthbender walked out without making a reply.

Sokka turned to Suki, "What's up with her?"

…

After replaying the conversation with Katara over and over most of the morning as he walked through Ba Sing Se, Aang returned to his room still feeling dejected. After lying on the bed, soon he began dosing off. Even after the best night's sleep he'd had in a long time, he suddenly felt so tired and it had nothing to do with the long walk either. When he finally felt a calming sea of black begin to take over, there was a knock at the door. He sighed, but ignored it, turning his face towards the wall and closing his eyes again.

The knocking persisted.

"Go away!" he muttered into his pillow.

The door creaked open and someone stepped inside.

"Hey, buddy, I brought you some lunch."

Sokka.

For some reason Aang couldn't explain, the older boy's presence only irritated him more.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

Sokka stepped closer and placed the tray of food at the foot of the bed.

"Ah, c'mon," he said. "You took off before dinner and didn't come to breakfast. You have to eat something. Look, I brought you an egg custard tart," he sang.

Aang's stomach growled. Perhaps he could eat a little. Without looking at the Water Tribe warrior, he sat up in bed and reached for the tray.

"So…" Sokka began, "...how you feeling today?"

The food turned to ash in his mouth, but Aang forced himself to finish chewing and swallowed. Maybe he wasn't hungry after all. He put the tart down and pushed the tray away.

"I'm fine," he replied, shoulders slumped, head hung low.

"'Cause you look good!" Sokka added smiling.

Aang looked up. The smile staring back at him was eerily large and so obviously fake.

"Did Katara send you to check up on me?"

"What? Noooo."

Aang made a face.

Sokka sighed, giving up the façade. "Toph kinda did."

"Oh."

Aang wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Sokka continued absently, "Katara would have if she were here. You know how she is. But she left—"

"Where is she?" Aang interrupted, concern lacing his words. She may not care about him, but he still cared about her. Okay, that wasn't entirely true. He knew she cared about him, but that's not how it felt at the moment.

"Oh, um, she went out to look for you, but then, um," Sokka looked around the room. He seemed to be trying to think of the right way to phrase it.

_How do you tell a guy that pretty much just got dumped that the girl who dumped him was out looking for him with the help of _another_ guy? Another guy who just happened to show up out of the blue and who just happened to have a mustache and who obviously liked the girl—your little sister!—as more than the friend the mustached guy claimed she was?_

Sokka shook his head to clear the jumbled thoughts. He rubbed the back of his neck and opened his mouth to speak, "I, uh, well…I think that Suki's calling me—yeah, that's it!—See you later, Aang!"

And with that, he ran out of the room.

Aang took a deep breath and blew the door shut. He fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Eventually, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

…

_It was dark all around and Aang was running. His legs burned from exhaustion, but he kept moving. He caught a glimpse of something white up ahead and he tried to airbend himself closer, but he couldn't. Then, his legs stopped responding altogether to his command and he was stuck in place. The flash of white appeared again and he heard himself scream._

"_Wait!" he said._

_He felt something slither around him. He couldn't see what it was._

_A flying boar flew overhead and he heard someone giggle._

_Another flash of white and then he saw her._

_He knew her face._

_He knew her beautiful white and green dress._

_He knew her ebony hair done up in a perfect bun._

_She looked lovely._

"_Toph, wait!" he yelled, "Wait for me!"_

_But she only giggled again._

_The slithering around his legs continued, slowing moving up to his waist, keeping him rooted to the spot. Still, he couldn't see what held him. When he looked up, Toph was standing right in front of him, smiling like the second time he saw her… with that mischievous grin belonging to the Blind Bandit._

_The pleasant moment was all too brief and her smiled soon vanished. Aang knew why. It still hid from his view but whatever kept him in place now slithered surrounding Toph as well._

_They were suffocating._

_Aang reached for her hand and she took it. There was nothing they couldn't defeat together._

"_Remember when I said, 'we'll meet again'?"_

_Aang froze, a cold chill shooting down his spine._

"_It is__ time, Avatar."_

_He knew that voice. That eerie, horrible voice._

"_Twinkletoes…?" Toph whispered, her hold on his hand tightened. Fear, like nothing he'd ever sensed from her, tangled with his own dread._

_He looked around for a way out, but when he blinked, the landscape shifted and he realized they were in the swamp. He could see it clearly. Relief washed over him, they would be fine._

_Sensing the change, Toph grinned at him again. He squeezed her hand. He would never let go, he promised, but his words didn't matter. Not here._

_A shadow, a darkness he could not stop enveloped her. The slithering tightened its grip and she was ripped from his grasp._

"_No!" Aang screamed, "No..."_

_But it was too late. Toph was gone._

…

Aang screamed and jumped out of bed.

"Hey, are you all right?" Zuko asked. It had been his turn to check on the Avatar. He stood near the doorway and ran over to the boy's side.

Aang almost hugged the Fire Lord he was so happy. But he didn't, he stayed in place thankful that it had only been a dream. Or rather a terrible nightmare.

"I lost her," Aang whispered, sliding over to the edge of the bed. When he closed his eyes, he could hear Toph calling him for help.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said sincerely. He wished he could be more helpful. "I know how much Katara means to you."

Aang looked up, confusion evident on his face. But, he remembered all too quickly.

Katara.

Heartbreak.

Excruciating pain.

"Right," he said shortly after. There was no need to bother anyone with his dreams and nightmares. That's all it had been and Toph was okay. Yet, he had the sudden urge to go check on her himself. It felt so real…

"Look," Zuko sat down next to him, "I know about being rejected." He winced when Aang cringed, but he continued, "It's not easy, but that doesn't mean you lie down and give up."

Aang turned his gaze on his one-time nemesis.

"Life goes on, Aang," Zuko placed his hand the boy's shoulder. It was something he imagined his uncle would do, then he continued, "You're young. Twelve is—"

"Thirteen," Aang corrected.

Zuko looked at him, growing irritated for a moment. He wasn't very good at this kind of thing. Being supportive and encouraging. Still, his friend needed him and he would give it a try. So, he took a deep breath and pressed on, "The point is you're young. You have more than enough time to find the right one for you."

Aang seemed to think about that for a while.

"Like you and Mei?"

Zuko looked wistful for a moment. "Maybe," he replied.

"You've known her a long time, right?"

"Since we were children."

Aang's expression changed and Zuko could have sworn the kid looked hopeful.

"So, you think _I _could've already met 'the one'?"

"Well, I didn't mean—"

"Are you two girls done in here? Or do I have to wait until after you braid each other's hair?"

Toph stood leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. Aang found himself smiling. It was so good to see her standing there. His nightmare left him rattled. Zuko simply rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm bald," Aang reminded her, but she didn't seem to pay attention to him.

"It's past my naptime and even if I wanted to I couldn't sleep with you two yapping away like a pair of—"

"All right," Zuko cut her off. "We get it. Come on, Aang. Some tea might help," he added, hoping to get the boy to leave his room.

Aang stood up, "Sorry, Sifu Toph."

"You should be," she grinned as she threw herself on the bed. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

…

After a bath, Aang walked around until he ended up out in the balcony of The Jasmine Dragon again. He looked out into the city where some parts were in dire need of rebuilding. He sighed to himself. They did have a lot of work to do. And this was only Ba Sing Se. Who knew what shape every other city was in?

Just the day before, the life he had pictured once the war ended seemed possible. So close, he could reach out and touch it. Katara _with_ him. He and his 'family' traveling the world just as they had since Katara and Sokka found him and Toph joined the group. Except now, they could have taken time to enjoy every locale they found themselves in. Try the local food, talk with its people…

All that…lost now. In an instant, it turned to nothing but a faint memory of something that would never be…a future that died before it had a chance to live. There was so much Aang had not planned for after the war. Sokka would undoubtedly go home with Suki. Zuko had to return to his nation — Mei in his arm — to continue his reign as the new Fire Lord. Katara wanted to leave him…

That feeling in his chest returned, but he pushed it away. Only Toph would be left. Would she want to go home, too?

"Hi."

Aang closed his eyes at the gentle voice.

"Hi," he replied without looking at her.

"How are you?" Katara asked.

He stayed quiet and didn't reply for a long time.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She really was.

Still he made no reply and she turned to leave. He obviously needed more time to himself and away from her. She took a step towards the entryway when he finally spoke.

"Don't be."

She paused and turned back to look at him.

The young monk took a deep breath. Might as well get it all out and over with. He glanced up at her. She wore the same green dress she had the day before.

_Why did she have to look so pretty?_

"I appreciate you telling me, Katara. I know it wasn't easy."

"It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do," she admitted, her voice was low, ashamed, full of pain.

He looked up at her more closely then. Aang didn't want her to be sad. He especially didn't want her to be sad because of him.

"Katara, I love you," he said. It hurt to say.

"Aang…"

"Please, let me finish." She nodded and he continued, "I do. I always will. But you're my friend before anything else. And, I don't want to see you like this. Looking so...so miserable. I know you don't feel like I do…and that's okay. Or, it will be. But, I don't want to lose you. Any of you." How could he go on all alone? "If you still want to leave? Appa and I will take you anywhere you want to go."

Katara studied his downcast expression.

"Do you really mean that?"

He looked up at her, a weak smile on his face. "You said it yourself, you're my family now. Right?"

"Of course, we are!" she lunged towards him and hugged him. "You mean so much to me, Aang. I just wish—"

"But you don't." He pulled away. "And that's something _I_ have to deal with. Not you."

Katara smiled at him. He suddenly seemed so grown up and she was proud of him yet again.

"So... when did you want to leave?" he asked.

"What?"

"You said you were leaving. I'm just wondering when you wanted to take off? I'll need to get Appa ready."

"Well," she looked past him, "I'm...I'm not sure."

Aang cocked his head to the side.

"Katara?"

"Yeah?" she smiled and suddenly looked nervous.

"Did you _not_ want to leave?"

She mumbled something and he didn't quite catch it all. It sounded like she said she _didn't_ want to go anywhere, but thought it would be easier for him if she did.

"_I_ don't want you to leave," he assured her.

Her gaze found his and he looked like his old self. His smile bright and warm.

"You don't?" she asked surprised. "Are you sure, Aang?"

Katara wasn't expecting him to be so mature about everything. Angry, hurtful words she anticipated, but not forgiveness so quickly. She shouldn't have been surprised though. This was Aang she was dealing with. It just wasn't in him not to forgive so readily.

He nodded. All he wanted was to keep them together for as long as possible.

She smiled at him. "It's settled then. No one's going anywhere just yet."

The thought made him happy.

"Come on," Katara said, feeling lighter, a weight off her shoulders. He would be okay and they would be okay, too. "Let's get you something to eat. You've gone a full day without anything."

"Are there any custard tarts left?" he asked, his grey eyes wide and hopeful, his stomach about ready to eat itself.

"We saved you a few. I just hope Sokka didn't find where we hid them."

"There you are!" Sokka ran out towards them. "I've been looking all over the place for you!" He was winded.

"Did you leave any egg custard tarts for Aang?" Katara asked her brother.

"What? 'Course not, but that's not important right now. There's a messenger waiting for Aang downstairs. He'll only talk to you. Says it's important. But…" Sokka looked from Aang to Katara and back, "There's something about the guy... I don't trust him."


	3. Separate Ways

**Chap 3- Separate Ways**

Aang stepped into the room where the others were waiting. Sokka walked past him and took a seat between Katara and Suki. Ty Lee was closest to the door. Zuko and Mai were off to the side near a corner. Toph was the only one not in the room and he wondered why no one had bothered to wake her. Finally, a man Aang had never seen before stood near the entrance with two large men at either arm. There was something about the three strangers that had his friends on edge.

"Avatar Aang," the man began, bowing reverently, "If you would grant me a few moments of your time, I carry an urgent message for your ears only."

The energy in the room shifted and every one save the man who spoke tensed at the words.

At any other time Sokka would have made a comment saying it must have been a pretty _big_ message if it was meant for Aang's ears, but though he thought it, he said nothing. It wasn't the time for it. He'd make sure to tell them all later though.

"Whatever you need to say, say it here," Zuko ordered.

The man turned to him. "I'm afraid I cannot, Fire Lord. Forgive me."

"What's this about?" Katara asked.

The man signaled for the two at his side to leave. They bowed towards Aang and exited the room.

"It concerns one of your friends, Avatar Aang. That is all I am liberty to reveal with others present."

Aang glanced sideways at his friends. Sokka shook his head no. Zuko did the same. He was sure Katara's concerned expression mirrored his own.

Most of the world rejoiced when he defeated Ozai, but Zuko warned him there might be a few, Fire Nation nobles in particular, who might hold a big enough grudge to try something because of it. Aang had never given the warning much thought until that moment. He assumed that was the reason his friends were all gathered there. They were worried about who sent the messenger and why.

A closer look at the messenger himself revealed little. His attire could belong to any person living in the Earth Kingdom and the man did not look particularly harmful either, but Aang knew better than to rely on looks alone. Toph suddenly came to mind…and again he wondered why no one thought to wake her. Her ability to detect the difference between a lie and the truth could have really helped him out.

"It's okay," Aang looked around the room, "I'll hear what he has to say."

Sokka stood, "No, Aang."

Aang smiled at his friend trying to put him at ease. "It'll be okay."

Zuko approached, giving the airbender a look that assured Aang they would be ready should he need them. Grateful for their support, Aang replied with a curt nod.

Reluctantly, one by one, they left the room. When they were alone, Aang addressed the man.

"So, what's your message?"

…

Toph woke up feeling refreshed. Staying up with Twinkletoes had left her exhausted. As she sat up in bed, she wondered how long she had slept. The room had turned chilly.

When she stepped on the cool, stone floor to stand, Toph sensed it immediately. Everyone's heartbeat. So much quicker than usual. Something wasn't right.

She ran out the door, down a few hallways, until she reached her friends. As she burst into the room she asked, "What's going on?"

"Toph!" Katara scream, her heartbeat was out of control now, like she'd been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. "We thought you were sleeping."

"I was. Why's everyone so worried?"

Toph felt the light footsteps get closer.

"What happened, Twinkletoes? What's with everyone?"

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and trying to lead her out of the room.

"Where we going?" she asked snatching her hand back.

Aang sighed, "It might be easier if we talk in private."

"Easier for who? Just spit it out!"

Earth! She hated not knowing.

"A messenger arrived while you were sleeping," Sokka said, "He asked to speak to Aang alone."

"Thank Yue it was nothing like we expected," Katara continued, "But it wasn't good news either."

"Will someone just tell me what's going on?!"

"Toph," Aang stepped closer to her and his heart beat so fast, she was sure it work burst straight through his chest. "Your father is coming for you. Tonight. He plans to take you back home."

"What?" Toph's eyes were wide, on the verge of tears. She wasn't sad, oh no. She was furious! "Did you tell him I won't go back!"

"I did," Aang said, his voice a whisper. "But the messenger said he was only hired to deliver the message, not return a reply."

Toph stormed out of the room. Aang and Katara followed her.

"What's the big deal?" Mai asked.

"Yeah," Ty Lee joined in, "Isn't her family like the richest ever?"

Sokka looked up at them, "Yeah, they probably are. But…" Suki squeezed his hand, "It's a long story and it isn't mine to tell."

…

"Toph, wait!"

Toph didn't stop, she continued towards her room. She grabbed her small satchel and started throwing her things inside.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked.

"What's it look like? I'm packing my stuff and getting outta here before _he_ arrives."

"Toph, wait," Katara tried again, "Don't you think you should at least talk to him?"

"No!"

"Maybe he's changed?" Aang added trying to help. Toph almost hit him for being so stupidly hopeful, but that would waste time she didn't have.

She threw her satchel over her shoulder and faced her friends, "If he _had_ changed, he would have _asked_ me if I wanted to go home. He wouldn't be barging in here planning to drag me there whether I want to or not. Now, move, you're in my way!"

Katara placed a hand on Toph's shoulder, "You wrote to your parents, remember? You don't hate them. And you know they love you. Maybe it'll be different this time. Just talk to him, Toph."

"_You_ talk to him!" she snapped. The mood she was in, she didn't want to talk to anyone especially not her dad. "I'm outta here," TOph growled, bending them away from the doorway.

As she stomped down the hall, light, airy footsteps trailed behind.

"You're leaving? Just like that?" Aang called after her.

The sorrow in his voice made her stop. She didn't _want_ to leave them. They were her friends, the first ones she ever made. The only ones she had. They'd been through so much together; she couldn't imagine her life without them. But she was realistic enough to know they would all be going their separate ways soon anyway… Maybe it would be easier if she just got a head start and went off on her own.

"What would you like me to do?" Toph whispered. She tried to fight back tears. "I can't go back there, Aang. I won't."

"You don't have to," he said coming around to stand in front of her. "I wouldn't let him take you anywhere you didn't want to go. But that doesn't mean you have to leave by yourself either. You're not alone anymore, Toph. You have us," he assured her, stepping closer still. "You have me."

"Aang's right."

Toph had forgotten for a moment that Katara was there, too.

"I just thought it might be good for both of you," Katara explained. "But I never meant returning to your parents' home was your only option. I figured you would come with us to the South Pole. You know we were planning on leaving in two days, but we could leave tonight if you want."

Suddenly things didn't seem so bleak and Toph was glad her bangs hid the hopeful smile on her face. When she sensed others approaching, she forced the smile away.

"No offense, Sweetness, but I'd rather wait for my dad to come get me than freeze to death at your ice pole."

"Hey!" Sokka argued, stopping at her side, "Only one person ever froze to death! Okay, it might've been two, but—"

"You can come with me?" Zuko offered.

They all turned to look at him. Even Toph turned her face up to his.

"What?" he justified, "It's warmer."

"Really?" Toph asked, her smile returning full force.

Zuko shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal. "It's a big nation. I'm sure there's room enough for the two of us there."

Katara tried not to sound worried, "Are you sure about this, Toph? None of us would be able to go with you. Not for a while. A few weeks, at least. I mean, it would just be _Zuko_ there."

"What's wrong with me?" the firebender asked, sounding offended.

"A lot of things actually," Sokka replied and Toph couldn't help the smirk that appeared. "Where would you like me to start?"

"No," Katara shook her head, "It's just…it's always been the four of us since Toph joined the group." It wouldn't be the same with one of them missing.

When everyone was starting to look sad again, Sokka jumped to the rescue. "Well, maybe now Toph can go on her life changing field trip with the jerkbender."

"Oh... that's right!" Toph grabbed Zuko's arm. "Sweetness…"

Zuko placed his free hand on the waterbender's shoulder. "You don't have to worry, Katara, I'll take care of her."

Toph punched his arm, "Whatever, Hothead, I don't need _anyone_ taking care of me, but it would be nice to stay in the Fire Nation without having to hide in a cave."

That gave Zuko pause. "You…hid in a cave?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know Snoozles," Toph shrugged and left it at that. "So, when do we leave?" Things were starting to look up.

"I'll send order to have the ship ready as soon as possible."

Her face dropped.

"We're…we're not flying there?" Toph asked and turned to Aang.

The airbender made no reply. Actually, he hadn't said anything since he managed to stop her attempt at an abrupt departure.

Toph wasn't about to admit it, but she'd gotten used to Appa. Sometimes, though she would never, ever, _ever_ say it out loud, she actually even enjoyed the ride. It was better than being stuck on a ship. She'd pick flying on Appa over travelling by water any day!

"Aang's flying the others to the South Pole," Zuko reminded her. Toph made a face, but he had trouble reading her expression. "Still sure this is what you want?"

Toph nodded with certainty. "Yeah, go get your ship ready already! We're wasting time just standing around here."

"Prepare your things, then," he replied and left to get things in order.

"We assumed you'd come with us," Aang finally spoke. "But that was before your dad's messenger showed up…and we would drop you guys off first, but I promised Chief Hakoda I'd help with some of the treaty problems they were having, which is why we were going to the South Pole before heading anywhere else."

"Oh. Okay."

Aang didn't like the way her smile disappeared so quickly or how she tried to keep her shoulders from sagging.

"But maybe—"

"It's okay, Twinkletoes, we've been at sea longer than this trip will take. I'll be on warm, dry land in no time," she grinned at him and he felt she was doing it solely for his benefit. "Besides, this'll give me more time to get back at Zuko. He still owes me for burning my feet. And there won't be many places he can hide aboard his ship."

Aang forced a laugh. "Yeah, I guess," he smiled at her. She couldn't see it, but he put up a happy front for her, too.

"Well, I'm really going to miss you guys," Toph said and meant it. Before she could add anything else, Katara was smothering her in a hug so tight, Toph was having trouble breathing.

"Need…air…" she gasped and the waterbender pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Katara sniffled, "I'm just… I'm going to miss you, too, Toph."

"Come on, Sugar Queen, you'll be so busy with all your Water Tribe stuff you won't have time to miss me and then before you know it, you'll be back in the Fire Nation and we can team-up to drive Sparky nuts all we want."

"Yeah, you're right…" her friend replied, taking a step back to give the younger girl space.

Sokka hugged her next. "Take care, Toph. Won't be the same without you."

"No, it won't," she smirked at him. "But you'll cope, Snoozles, what with no one smacking you around, no one keeping you from sleeping…"

Sokka rubbed his chin. "That _does_ sound nice…"

"Sokka!" Katara yelled.

"What? It does," he said, but he hugged Toph again. "I will miss you though."

Toph tried to keep from crying. "I don't know why you guys are getting all mushy on me, we'll see each other in a few weeks. You two should learn from Twinkles. At least he's not—agh!"

Aang wrapped his arms around her in a crushing embrace. "I'm going to miss you, Sifu Toph," he whispered. He never realized how much until that moment. "Thank you for staying up with me the other night," his voice was so low Toph barely heard him. "The new day seemed brighter with you there."

Toph stopped fighting and gave in. As she hugged him back, the tears finally fell.

Katara and Sokka joined them, turning it into one their customary group hugs. Who knows how long it would be before they had another chance to do it again. As uncomfortable as being all touchy-feely made her, Toph didn't mind their group hugs. It was a simple reminder that they were all in it together. But that was about to change.

"Better get going," the tough earthbender said, reluctantly pulling away. "Gotta start planning ways to get Sparky and all that."

She smiled at her friends one last time and left quickly before she made the mistake of agreeing to go with them and freezing in the South Pole.


	4. In the Fire Nation

**Chap 4- In the Fire Nation**

A few weeks turned to several more before her friends were any closer to returning to the Fire Nation. Every so often, Toph received a letter from them. She never asked anyone to read them for her. Zuko offered once, but the way she figured it, if anything of important happened, they would have written to Hothead, too. So, she kept the letters locked away in what had become her room in the palace.

They were probably making Appa stop at _every_ town and village along the way because why else would they be taking so long? But Toph took it in stride and kept herself busy, practicing her bending every day. Earth. Metal. Sand. Alternating, until she mastered each and every one. She couldn't wait for Aang to arrive so she could show him all the new moves she'd invented. She was sure _he_ had not practiced his earthbending since they parted ways. How could he? There was only ice and snow where he was.

It was rare, but it happened that some days she found herself in a bit of a funk. Silly as she thought she was being, Toph missed her friends. More than she ever expected she would. Sometimes, before she even realized what was happening, she found herself wondering about one friend in particular.

Was he still moping around because of Sugar Queen? Or had he made peace with it and returned to being his usual and annoyingly cheery self? Was he taller? Still with baby skin? Still as warm?

But it meant nothing that she thought about him. She missed him is all, she rationalized. She missed them _all_, she was quick to add. Sugar Queen. Snoozles. Appa. Momo. Even Fangirl. How had they been? How had they changed?

Sometimes she even thought about that night in Ba Sing Se when she felt so bad for Twinkles, she was actually _nice_. Then, they fell asleep together… She didn't blush anymore when she thought about it. It wasn't a big deal, after all. It's not like they hadn't fallen asleep next to each other hundreds of times before, right? But, a treacherous little voice in the back of her head was quick to remind her, Sugar Queen and Snoozles had always been there, too. _Besides_, that night had been the first and only time she woke up in his arms…

Still, she didn't like thinking too much about it, so when she wasn't out gambling or causing general havoc, she took on the job of rebuilding parts of the city that had been destroyed during the invasion. The constant bending, working with her element, and having her body in continuous motion left her mind clear and by the time she got to bed, she was exhausted and feeling sane again.

Something else kept her preoccupied. Those stinking nobles following Sparky around. Toph had had enough of them. The ones that didn't try to ignore her presence were quite patronizing. She was sure one of them would try to pinch her cheeks one day and when that happened, she'd have to break their arm off.

But it wasn't all bad. She was amused to discover she possessed the ability to make friends easily and was rarely by herself. Outside the palace, she was surrounded by individuals the others wouldn't much approve of, men two or three times her size who were horrible cheats. Of course, Toph could always tell when they were trying to cheat her. No one ever tried it twice. But she didn't care because they were some of the few who didn't treat her any differently because she was blind or because she was friends with the Fire Lord.

And that - her relationship with Zuko - surprised her. Toph realized that when he offered his country as refuge, they hadn't _really _been friends - more like war buddies, acquaintances with a shared experience- but they'd grown close since then. Not sickeningly so, but enough that now she could truly call him a friend.

...

The first time Toph accompanied him was the day following their arrival. She'd lost count of how many times she'd gone with him since then.

"Any change?" she asked as he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Zuko didn't have to answer, his body was screaming the reply.

"No. No change. Azula's still... asleep."

Catatonic was more like it, but Toph didn't correct him this time. She didn't bother making empty promises either.

"_The Princess will wake up."_

"_She's young and strong, she'll recover."_

Sparky had heard it all before and Toph wasn't going to waste her breath or waste his time. She pushed herself away from the wall she'd been leaning against and led the way out. They walked in relative silence back to the palace. Toph wondered why he continued to torture himself. It never failed that he ended up more depressed after each visit. She told him a few times he was punishing himself for something that was not his fault, but he didn't seem to agree.

"I have a meeting," he said as they reached the front gate. "And tonight I'm having dinner at Mai's. You're welcome to join us."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Got plans."

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked.

She smiled at him. "Trust me, it's better if you don'tknow."

As he had a tendency to do whenever she did something he didn't approve of, he massaged the bridge of his nose. "Just...be careful," he said.

"You don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself."

"I'm not worried about you," he explained. "I'm worried about everyone else."

Toph laughed, punched his arm, and left. When she got to her room, there was a letter waiting for her. She picked it up, tossed it inside the top drawer with all the others, and left the same way she'd entered. It was time to deal with the Imperial Firebenders, who were a joke by the way. At least Toph thought so, which is why she decided to reorganize them. Sure she wasn't a firebender herself, but simply put, she did not trust them. And since they were responsible for protecting the Fire Lord, she was going to make sure only the best and most trustworthy firebenders were allowed anywhere near him.

Those training days were among the few she spent _in_ the palace, but there were also days when she forced Sparky to make time for her because she was bored with everything else. And he did it without too much complaining. His mood had improved in the last weeks. However, not having a crazed sister trying to end his life or a power-hungry father trying to take over the world might have had something to do with it as well.

Toph was sure Mai deserved some of the credit. The gloomy girl had even attempted to be more social towards her. They had things in common, after all. Wealthy parents. Growing up as only child (Toph still was). Excelling in a fight. Well, it wasn't a whole lot in common, but it didn't matter because the niceties required for girls of their station were far too many and they both decided it was just too much of a hassle.

They did train on occasion, though. Neither girl held anything back. Those were the days Toph liked Mai best.

…

Katara was ready to scream and rip her hair loopies off. She had explained the key points four times already! _Four_ times!

"I'm sorry, Katara," Bato said, "But if we all need to sign off on the treaty, we need to understand every point thoroughly."

There were various murmurs of agreement from around the room.

Her right eye twitched a little.

"Would you like me to try?" Aang asked her.

"No!" she yelled, then took a deep breath. These were her people, she had to get through to them. "I'll try one more time, okay."

"Better hurry, sis," Sokka whispered. "It's almost lunch time and most of these guys are starting to get that glazed look in their eye. They'll be wanting meat soon. Not that I can blame them."

Taking another deep breath, Katara began again. "All right, everyone, listen up."

…

Toph took another sip of her tea. Sparky was getting good. Almost as good as Iroh.

Finishing the last of her spicy dumplings, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve as she stood to leave. "Better not be late again tonight," she warned.

Wednesday nights had become fight night. Daytime would have been fine by Toph, but Zuko argued nighttime would even up the odds. They fought against each other, against soldiers or guards, or they teamed up from time to time to take on the Imperial Firebenders. It served a dual purpose. It was fun for her, obviously, but Zuko could see that it was also a way to improve the skills of everyone involved.

From the beginning, Fight Night had become the highlight of Toph's week. Besides the moments she stopped to pick her toes, of course. Zuko on the other hand, held back at first. He didn't want to burn her or anyone else again. But after many not so nice words from the small earthbender he had to — as she put it — step up. Now, despite his better judgment, he looked forward to Wednesday nights. Since becoming Fire Lord, it was probably the most pleasantly exhausting time he had during the entire week.

"If I can't make it, I'll send word," Zuko assured her.

Stopping to scratch her armpit before walking away, she answered, "You know where to find me."

"Don't remind me," he groaned. She would be in one of two places: out beyond the Palace walls practicing her bending, which he preferred, or in her favorite tavern in town, which _she _preferred. She wasn't allowed to drink — he had gone down to the establishment himself to make sure of it after a rather embarrassing situation involving Toph, a cup of cactus juice she snatched from an unsuspecting patron, and himself — but she seemed to like the music, the gambling, and the all around seedy trouble she found there. "Do me a favor, try not to demolish any buildings this week."

"Ain't making any promises," Toph grinned. "Besides, I don't know why you're complaining, I usually fix 'em."

"_Days _later."

Toph shrugged and left to take a nap. Maybe after, she'd wander the city again in order to find that vendor who still owed her money.

…

"If it's okay with you guys, I'm sleeping the whole way," Suki said, stifling a yawn.

"Maybe it would be better if we left first thing in the morning then?" Aang suggested out of politeness.

"Oh, no!" Sokka yelled, struggling to get on Appa's saddle, "I am not sharing a room with you another night. Last night was awful! Awful! You're nonstop talking _about_ the Fire Nation? And _leaving_ for the Fire Nation? And _getting_ to the Fire Nation? I can't take it!"

Momo chirped.

"See, even Momo agrees with me!"

"I'm sorry guys. I just feel bad. We told Toph it would only take us a few weeks and we've been here three months."

"Come on, Aang, you know Toph will understand," Suki said. She grabbed a blanket to cover herself and Sokka. "She knows this treaty was important in getting everyone to start getting along."

"Yeah," Aang replied taking the reins, "I hope so."

…

Zuko stared at the blind girl sitting on the other side of his desk. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"I don't see why this is a problem," he said.

"I don't see why this requires me to wear a dress," she replied.

He stood up.

"Out of all our friends, _you_ know how these things go. When important people pay a visit, there are certain expectations."

"Yeah, I _do_ know. And those expectations are part of the reason I _left_ my parents' home. Or did you forget?"

Zuko took a deep breath. He didn't want to, but he knew he was going to have to play dirty.

"If things had been different," he said, trying to sound pitiful, "My uncle would have greeted the guests along with me…"

Toph shifted in her chair and placed both feet on the floor.

"…Because the rest of my family either can't or wouldn't want to be there at my side."

Toph stood up.

"You know, that was pretty low," she said. Zuko groaned. "I mean, bringing up your uncle was bad, but the other stuff?" She shook her head as she walked towards the door. "That was just _sad_."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know," he agreed, sounding deflated.

Toph knew he was being honest now. "Actually," she grinned, "I'm impressed you were willing to sink to that level."

When he looked over at her, she was smiling.

"So, you'll do it?" he asked, hope once again in his voice.

"Not a chance," she laughed and walked out of his office.

…

"We're almost there, buddy. I can see the palace from here."

Appa growled in acknowledgment and Momo jumped up on Aang's shoulder.

"Aang?"

The Avatar turned to see Sokka wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Are those guards trying to flag us down?"

Grey eyes looked down where a group of guards near the stables waved a large flag with a picture of Appa on it.

"Uh, I think they are."

"Guess we should go there first?" Suki suggested.

"Yeah," Aang sighed, guiding Appa away from the palace and towards the stables. He'd waited months to see his friends, what was a few more minutes? He'd missed them. A lot. Toph especially. Often, he found himself wishing she'd been with them at the South Pole.

Spending so much time with Katara, seeing her every day, it was hard. Really, _really_ hard. Especially because he knew nothing would ever happen between them. Making matters worse, Katara seemed to overcompensate for not feeling the same way he did by being _extra _nice. It only made him more miserable.

Sokka noticed and thankfully stepped in. He kept Aang away from Katara as much as was possible in the small village. The only problem with that, however, was that Sokka also wanted to spend time with Suki and of course Suki wanted to spend time with Sokka, but neither wanted to make Aang feel left out. So, they included him in practically everything they did, which led to some awkward moments for the airbender. Though they tried not to make Aang feel like a third wheel, it never failed that he did. How couldn't he when he knew he was getting in the way of their happiness?

If Toph had been there, they could have gone off and done their own thing. Something fun. Something that would make him laugh instead of remind him of all he couldn't have. So when the treated talks finally ended, Aang may have been less than subtle in his desire to leave for the Fire Nation. Haru's impending arrival only made him want to get out of the South Pole quicker.

"Wow, is _all that_ for us?" Suki asked.

"I'd say it's for Aang," Sokka replied, "But you're right, wow. Even the Earth Kings' welcome wasn't like this."

There was a large crowd of people waiting outside the palace gates. A red carpet had been laid out from the gate all the way up the steps. Every type of elaborate decoration Aang had ever seen, even some he'd never laid eyes on, were on display below in a sea of red and yellow. It looked so festive.

"Look at that," Suki pointed.

Aang smiled as he patted Appa's fur. "Looks like the new Fire Lord built you your own stable, buddy."

Soon, they landed near the stables where palanquins were waiting for them.

…

Toph had eventually changed her mind, but only after some serious begging by Sparky. He stilled owed her for burning her feet, but this was bigger. Pretty soon she'd be able to cash in one lump sum and end up the new Fire Lord if she wanted. That would come later, though, now she was standing next to him as he waited for his important guests. The nobles of his court stood close behind them and the Fire Sages off to the side.

"Who's coming again?" she asked. The material of the dress was irritating her skin and she scratched her forearm.

"Stop fidgeting," Zuko ordered.

"Hey, you try wearing this! It's itchy!" she snapped. "Besides, you said nothing about proper behavior!"

"Proper behavior is included in 'acting like a lady'!"

"Whatever. If your guests don't arrive soon, I'm leaving."

…

Aang saw her the moment he stepped out of the palanquin and onto the red carpet. She looked so different. Not at all like the Sifu he remembered, but rather the heiress she was born to be. Her raven hair was pulled back away from her face and the dress she wore was a beautiful crimson and gold. It looked something like the gowns various Fire Nation noblewomen wore the day of Zuko's coronation.

Sokka and Suki stood alongside him as they climbed the carpeted stairs. Aang glanced at them and they seemed in as much awe of everything as he was. But unlike him, they didn't seem nervous at all. Aang wasn't sure why, but he was. It was silly. _He_ was being silly. After taking in a deep breath, he felt better.

Why was he so worried anyway? It was only two of his closest friends waiting for him at the top of the stairs. Two of his friends who he hadn't seen in months. One who was probably too busy to miss him and the other who probably felt abandoned by his long absence. The nervousness returned and Aang groaned to himself as he climbed more stairs.

…

Music began to play and Toph wished whoever was coming up the stairs would hurry it up already. She was about to ask Zuko if his guests forgot how to walk when she sensed those footsteps...

They could only belong to one person.


	5. Toph and Aang

**Chap 5- Toph and Aang**

"Avatar Aang," one of the Fire Sages announced, "Sokka of the Water Tribe and Captain Suki of Kyoshi Island, welcome back to the Fire Nation."

The crowd cheered as the Fire Sages continued with various other greetings, but Toph wasn't listening anymore. The initial elation that appeared upon sensing those footsteps quickly gave way to something else, something she wasn't expecting. But she could feel it lodged in the pit of her stomach. Toph crossed her arms over her chest because more than anything else at that moment, she was _angry_. Pissed off. Ready to raise and bury the whole stinking palace on itself.

But she didn't do any of that. Instead, she turned on her heel and walked away from the whole production.

…

"Is that Toph?" Suki asked, "Why is she leaving?"

Aang knew it was Toph. He recognized her the moment he stepped out of the palanquin. "She's mad at us..." he replied, the guilt weighing him down.

Sokka shook his head. "I don't think so. If Toph was mad at us, she'd say so to our face."

_Why was she leaving then?_ Aang wondered.

…

Toph didn't get far.

"Where are you going?" Zuko whispered. "You promised, remember?"

She had, but that's not why she chose to stay. She stayed for one reason only. Since _he _had made her mad, _he _was going to know it.

At least that was her plan, but when her friends reached the top of the stairs and Aang practically ran to embraced her, she became very aware of the fact that though she_should_ be mad at him, she suddenly wasn't. Sokka hugged her next, as did the Kyoshi Warrior and it was as though no time had passed. Instantly, they all fell back into their usual roles. When the hugs subsided, Toph was the first to speak.

"It took you guys long enough!"

"I told you she was mad," Aang said and was rewarded with a swift punch to his arm. It hurt more than he remembered and he wondered how he could have ever missed the painful act.

A collective gasp was heard throughout the crowd at the Avatar being struck.

"Maybe we should go inside," Zuko suggested. The last thing he needed was a riot starting because of the small earthbender's maltreatment of the Avatar.

"We got here as quick as we could," Aang promised, "We wish we could have gotten here sooner."

"Obviously, we didn't get here soon enough," Sokka smirked. "Look at what the jerkbender has done to Toph! I didn't even recognize—"

That was the last anyone heard of Sokka because the ground opened up and swallowed him whole.

The crowd gasped again and Suki ran to Toph's side. "He was only kidding. I love your dress, Toph! And you look so cute," she said looking around for help but since Katara wasn't there, she turned to the next best option. "Doesn't she, Aang?"

"Uh, yeah," he stuttered. "Very, um, cute."

"Can I have him back? Please?" Suki asked. Then quickly added, "I promise he won't say anything else about your dress, which I really, really like. Know where I can get one?"

Toph seemed to think about it for a while. Finally, she stomped on the ground. Sokka sprouted from the earth like a fire lily.

"That was so not fun," Sokka coughed and dusted off pieces of earth from his clothes. "And now I'm all dirty!"

"You look fine," Toph said.

The Water Tribe warrior smiled at her. "You really think so?" he asked, obviously out of practice. Then, he made a face at her, "Why do you—? Never mind. I asked for that, didn't I?"

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"You did."

"Come on," Zuko said, happy the whole ordeal was over and another Toph indused riot was averted. "You must be hungry."

…

Aang drank more of his tea as he marveled at the small, but extravagant dining hall. The one huge ballroom he had seen the last time he was there was impressive, but this—the Fire Lord's personally dining room— might easily have it beat as far as inspiring awe was concerned. The craftsmanship of the table and chairs, the carvings along the wall boarders, the paintings hanging on the wall, the large windows letting in the afternoon sunlight, it was all so beautiful. No one else seemed to appreciate it though.

"That," Sokka smiled, patting his full belly, "Might have been the best meal ever!"

Zuko looked across the table. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"No, really," Sokka leaned forward towards the Fire Lord. "It was delicious. Got seconds?"

Suki raised an eyebrow, "Don't you mean _thirds_?"

"No one is keeping count, woman!"

"_Woman_?" Toph snorted, "I thought you'd have him better trained by now, Suki."

"Give me _some_ credit," the Kyoshi Warrior replied. "At least he _asked_ for more this time."

Aang laughed. The others joined him. He looked around the table and though he missed Katara, he was happy to have the rest of his friends all there together. Only… something was bothering him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something _off _about Toph. And it wasn't the way she was dressed. He had admitted out loud she looked cute and found himself embarrassed to have actually meant it. But that wasn't it.

Sure, Toph had hugged him and the others when they arrived, but since then, her focus had been solely on Sokka and Suki. She laughed and talked with them, but any question he asked her, she was quick to ignore or change subjects. But maybe it was only his imagination.

"Sokka's right," Aang agreed, "Everything _is _delicious. Thanks, Zuko."

Suki wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Yeah, everything was great."

Zuko smiled at them, relieved everything had gone well so far.

Aang turned to Toph then. "Must have been nice having lunch like this every day, right, Toph?"

Without acknowledging him at all, Toph turned to Sokka and began another conversation.

"Is it just me, or is Toph acting…weird?" Aang whispered.

Zuko leaned to his right and lowered his voice. He was very well aware that Toph had beyond excellent hearing. "What do you mean?"

"It's just, I don't know. She's not acting like herself."

"Really? As long as I've known her, she's always been this rude."

"No," Aang shook his head, "I mean—"

"You got something you wanna say, Twinkletoes?"

Both Aang and Zuko jumped in their chairs.

"What? Me? No, nothing," Aang chuckled awkwardly. "Heh."

"'Cause it sounds to me like you do."

He debated whether to ask her in front of the others and decided against it.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to check on Appa and Momo. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

"Good idea, Aang," Sokka stood once the table was cleared away. "You guys can check on them and Zuko can give us a tour of the palace."

Suki raised an eyebrow. "You want to see the kitchens, don't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't. The times we've been here, we were either invading or short on time, and we didn't get to appreciate everything this place has to offer. Now that we can, it would be nice," Sokka explained.

Zuko stood as well. "I have some time before my meeting. We can do part of the Palace now and the rest later."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Suki said. She desperately wanted a bath and the shorter the tour, the better.

"How about we start in, oh, let's see… the kitchens?" Sokka asked as they walked out of the small dining hall.

Smiling, Aang turned to Toph. "So, want to go down to the stables?"

She did want to see Appa and Momo, but there were two things keeping her from going. One, she had somewhere else to be and, two, she didn't feel like being around the airbender at the moment.

"I'll stop by later," Toph replied, making him frown.

"Okay."

He watched her get up from the table. When she was nearly out the door, he remembered that with Toph the direct approach was best. So he took in a deep breath and asked, "Are you mad at me, Sifu Toph?"

She paused for a second and Aang half hoped she would laugh and brush it off, but she didn't.

"Yeah," she replied. It might have been a little irrational - he and the others were trying to ensure peace throughout the world, after all - but it hurt that they were gone so long.

Aang airbended himself over the table to stand next to her. "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, Aang, take a guess."

"But you're not mad at Sokka or Suki!" he argued, "They were gone, too!"

"Honestly, I wasn't expecting them to come at all. But you and Sugar Queen…" She didn't finish. She didn't want to because obviously Toph valued their friendship more than they did hers. Maybe she shouldn't be mad at Aang, at least he bothered showing up.

"Toph, I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner. We didn't want you to be here all by yourself, but it took so long to get everyone in the Water Tribe to agree. Most of them still carry so much anger and hate towards the Fire Nation. Right now Chief Hakoda and Katara are in the Earth Kingdom trying to convince the Earth King to sign the treaty, too. Katara _really _wanted to come. She missed you. We all did."

"I bet," Toph replied, then made a face at how bitter she sounded even to herself. "Look, it doesn't matter, okay? You guys are here and I'm glad." That was about as forthcoming as she was willing to be. "Now, I gotta go."

"Where?" Aang asked, following after her down the hall.

"Out."

"Out where?"

Toph stopped abruptly and turned to face him. Aang almost bumped into her, but stopped himself in time.

She shoved a finger into his chest. "If you feel guilty, don't! You don't have to pretend—"

"I'm not pretending!" Aang yelled. "I _want_ to know! All through dinner I asked you about your time here and you never replied! Not once! You ignored me and kept talking to someone else!"

"Well, you were asking stupid questions!"

He didn't want to fight with her, especially because he knew she had a right to be upset. Not about his questions because they weren't stupid at all, but about everything else. How would he feel if his best friends abandoned him for so many months? They wrote letters often; he sent one every chance he got even though he knew she couldn't read them and wouldn't ask for help. Still, they didn't make up for their long absence.

Looking straight into her pale green eyes, he spoke. "You can be mad at me if you want, but don't think I don't care, all right?"

"You can bet your bald head I can!" she yelled, but somewhere deep down, she was incredibly pleased with what he just said.

Aang watched her. He could practically see the anger leaving her body. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Was it really that bad here?"

For the first time since their arrival, Toph smiled at him.

"Nope," she replied, "Actually, it's been pretty great!" And before Aang could argue she quickly added, "But you guys didn't know that!"

...

"Fire Lord Zuko?"

Zuko turned towards the door.

"The generals await your arrival."

"Tell them I'll be there shortly."

The servant bowed and left the kitchens.

Zuko turned to Suki and they both looked at Sokka. How one person could eat so much neither could fathom.

"We can continue the tour later?"

"Sure thing," Suki replied, then glanced over at her boyfriend again. "We'll probably _still_ be here by the time you're finished."

...

"I wish you could have been there," Aang smiled weakly.

"And freeze to death? No thanks," Toph laughed. Aang joined her, but she sensed the underlying sorrow in his laughter.

"It would have been a lot more fun if you had been there, though."

"Of course it would've!" she smirked and figured the reason it wasn't much fun for him was Katara. Well, she wasn't in the mood to cheer him up, so she changed topics instead. "Still wanna know where I'm going?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll show you. But first, I gotta get outta this dress. Sparky didn't tell me it was you guys coming. Otherwise, I wouldn't have bothered regardless of what he promised."

"But you look nice," he said and wished he hadn't. He expected a hard punch to land painfully on his upper arm at any given second, but it never came.

Instead, she grabbed the front of his robes and yanked him towards her.

He was close enough to get a really good look at her. Without the healthy coating of earth she always wore, her skin looked flawless and with her hair out of the way, he could see the entirety of her face. She was surprisingly pretty and Aang's throat went dry while he wondered why he had never noticed before.

"What are you wearing?" Toph asked.

"Uh, just my clothes," he replied, suddenly nervous at their close proximity.

Toph knocked on his head. "I know they're your clothes you dunderhead, I meant do you look like the Avatar?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He wore the ceremonial robes that were required of him when meeting the head of any nation.

"Then you have to change, too," she released him and he could breathe again, "C'mon."

She led the way down the hall and he followed.

…

Aang glanced at Toph then looked down at himself. They were dressed a lot like they had been back when they first travelled through the Fire Nation together before the war ended. Only the temperature had been pleasant then, now it was extremely humid. And, it looked like it would rain soon.

"I still don't know why I couldn't wear _my_ clothes. They're a lot more comfortable than _this_."

"Hey, you wanted to come along, remember? So deal with it. At least I let you bring your staff. Now, quit whining before I take that away, too."

"Fine," Aang muttered. The clothes weren't so bad, but he didn't see why he couldn't wear his own. The war was over and people _liked_ seeing him. Well, all the people he'd encountered in the Southern Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom had.

At least the walk through town had been nice. A little on the warm side, but nice. There were a few clouds and he wondered if they would make it back to the palace before it started to rain.

In town, everyone was happy and friendly. But after one too many "Hotman" greetings on his part, Toph threatened not only to take away his staff, but to never give it back. So, Aang walked alongside his Sifu simply smiling to the people they passed. Until they reached a different part of town. The smiles were gone, replaced by suspicious stares.

"What are we doing here, Sifu?" the Avatar asked. He sounded nervous.

"We're going to look for someone who's been trying to avoid me and needs to pay up."

"Pay up for what?"

Not bothering to explain further, she walked into a place called The Fire Dragon. Hesitant he followed her in. It was dark and full of people, but the music was actually good and it was a lot cooler in there than outside. The tables looked like they were ready to fall apart though and the stools weren't in much better condition.

Toph sat down near the door and Aang took the empty seat across from her. Every pair of eyes was on them and Aang knew then why Toph made him change clothing.

A thin, older man approached their table.

"This your new boyfriend?"

"This the last day you want the use of your legs?"

The old man laughed. "Fair enough. Anything to drink?"

"No. Is he here?" Toph asked, not bothering with pleasantries.

"He was. You might want to check his office."

Nodding, she turned to Aang. "Wait here," she told him, then leaned in to whisper, "Don't drink _anything_ anyone gives you."

In the blink of an eye Toph disappeared into the crowd. Aang stood and craned his neck to look around, but he couldn't see her anywhere. Feeling uneasy, but knowing she could take care of herself, he decided to give her a few minutes. If she didn't return soon, he'd ignore her orders to sit still and go in search of her. When he sat back down the thin, old man approached again to place two cups on the table.

"This is from your friend," he smiled.

Aang reached for the cup closest to him. "Thanks," came his immediate reply. Then he remembered Toph's parting words and returned the cup to the table. "What friend?" he asked suspiciously.

"The girl you came with. She's your friend, right?" the man answered, then seemed to think of something and picked up the cups again. "I'm sorry. Maybe I got the wrong table. Toph'll be mad if I give these to the wrong person."

"No, wait," Aang yelled, taking the cups back. "I _am_ her friend. I'll let her know you brought these over, thanks."

The old man turned away before the gullible airbender could see the sly smile that appeared on his weathered face.

Thirsty from the long walk, Aang took one of the cups and drank.

"Okay, Twinkletoes, we can go now."

"Did you find the person who needed to pay up?"

Toph smiled, "Sure did." Thunder struck outside and she couldn't help grimace. "We should get going."

Aang stood up and felt it instantly.

"Whoa…"

"What?" she asked.

"You see that?"

His voice...he sounded strange.

"See what?"

"My hand. It looks like it's on fire, but I'm not firebending. And you, you're covered in flowers."

Green eyes went wide. "Oh, no, you didn't _drink_ anything, did you?!"

"Only from this," Twinkletoes replied as he fell to his seat to stare at the empty cup on the table. "Look at all the rainbows! They're so pretty…"

"Who did this?!" she demanded to know. The ground trembled and the entire tavern shook.

Suddenly, Aang sprang up from his chair. "Come on, Toph, the rainbows are leaving! Let's get them before they disappear!"

Promising to make those responsible pay later, she ran after the monk.

"Twinkletoes, wait!"

"Hurry, Toph, they're getting away!"

Thunder struck again, but she managed to grab Aang's sleeve. "Where do you think you're going? It's raining! You can't fly in this weather!"

"But the rainbows, Toph, we have to get them," he insisted. She heard Aang's glider open up seconds before he added, "Hold on to me. We'll reach them faster this way!"

"**_Aang, stop!_**" Toph yelled. She tried to keep him from flying off, but before she could secure him safely to her element, a powerful gust of wind ripped them off the ground and elevated both up into the air.


	6. The Cave

**Many, many apologies for the long delay! Life got in the way *sigh* and I only got around to typing this up a few days ago. I hope you all enjoy it! :) Oh, and thank you, thank you for all the favs and alerts and reviews! They made me happy when not much else did! XD**

**Now on with the next chapter! Please let me know what you think! ;)**

* * *

**Chap 6- The Cave**

Tiny drops of rain hit Toph's face and arms. Gently at first, but the faster Aang flew, the harder the rain assaulted her skin. And he was flying freakin' fast now. As much as she yelled for him to stop, he didn't listen! He was determined to catch those stupid rainbows he kept hallucinating.

Even flying on Appa bareback wasn't this frightening; he at least had tons of fur to grab a hold of. All she had at the moment was a scrawny airbender keeping her from falling earth only knew how far down, which is why she clung to him for dear life! Her face was buried into his shoulder, her arms were secured around his neck, her legs around his waist, and if that wasn't bad enough, the thunder drowned out her screams. Toph was certain lighting would strike them down soon enough, too. Crazy monk was going to get them both killed, she had to do something.

"Look, Twinkletoes, the rainbows went down there!" she yelled into his ear, hoping that her voice was loud enough for him to hear and that in his compromised state he would believe her.

"Where?" he asked, "By those trees?"

Land! Thank the spirits! Toph was afraid Aang had flown them right off the Fire Nation somewhere over the ocean; the smell of sea air was so strong and the air currents were starting to get violent.

"Yeah, right by the trees! Right down there!"

"They're not getting away that easy!" Aang laughed his melodious laugh and started descending at such a high velocity, Toph couldn't help but scream at him to slow down.

He didn't, of course, and as they went down, she's not sure if he lost control or the winds were too strong or what, but they hit something that sent Toph one way and Aang another.

...

Suki watched her boyfriend eat with a mixture of awe and disgust. "Sokka, I think it's time we leave the kitchens. We've been here for hours! Besides, I really want to take a bath."

"Yeah, okay, okay." He shoved one last spoonful of his slice of Fire Cake into his mouth before rubbing his very full belly. "Ah, those were some tasty treats, am I right?"

Suki shook her head. "I didn't eat anything."

Sokka shrugged, she sure missed out. "Okay, I'm ready now."

Relieved that he was following her willingly and she wouldn't have to drag him out kicking and screaming, Suki thanked Kyoshi.

"Wait! Just let me get one last handful of fireflakes."

"Sokka! You're going to make yourself sick eating so much!" Suki insisted.

"What?" He looked slightly appalled at his girlfriend, "It's like you don't know me _at all_!"

...

For a moment Toph had no idea what had happened. Then all too quickly it came back to her. She groaned as she sat up.

_Stupid Avatar._

"Twinkles!" she growled as she stood. The side of her leg hurt and when she reached down to touch it, it stung. She had scrapes along her right arm, too. She must have hurt herself as she skidded off after they crashed landed. But the stinging pain wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was she couldn't sense Aang anywhere.

"**_Twinkletoes!_**" she yelled again.

Even though it hurt to do, she stomped on the ground furiously and focused desperately on the vibrations branching out as she tried to find him. It was still raining and that wasn't helping at all, but she wasn't giving up.

"Aang!" she yelled. Fear began to lace its cold fingers around her heart, but she shook it off. "Get over here so I can kick your butt!"

Every step she took she reached out as far as she could with her earthbending, but she didn't recognize any of the landscape she continued to discover. The only thing that prevented her from worrying was she knew the Fire Nation was made up of many tiny islands and they probably landed in one she'd never been on before. It was a small comfort.

"C'mon, Twinkletoes, where are you?" Toph whispered. Her feelings of anger were long forgotten and all she wanted was to find her friend.

She walked on trying to look for him. Then, she heard something and stopped to listen intently. Through the constant pitter patter of rain, she was sure she heard someone splashing water, though it could have just as easily been the heavy rain.

"Twinkletoes!?" she yelled anyway and ran towards the sound.

"Hey, Sifu Toph!"

Relief washed over her. "Where on earth are you?" she called out.

"Just going for a swim. I thought I saw a lion turtle...but I was wrong."

"Get your butt over here!"

There was a small, not quite graceful thud and he was standing next to her. He was usually so light, it was hard for her to hear him, so he must be really messed up. And, how could he 'go for a swim' while it was raining? He could've been hurt. She was so scared that he had been, it was hard not to wrap her arms around him now to make sure he was okay.

In his intoxicated state, he didn't think twice about the hug she gave him.

"By the way, did we get them?"

She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Oh, yeah, we got them," Toph humored him. "They're over there. I'll take you right to 'em."

Leading him to a small cave she found while trying to locate Aang earlier, the tired and bruised earthbender limped through the sand and rain. Her plan was to keep him in there until he was himself again. Plus, her leg and arm were starting to throb painfully and it was getting colder by the second.

Once they were in the cave, she sealed most of the entrance leaving only a handful of small openings to allow air in.

"I don't see them," Aang complained. "Actually, I can't see much of anything."

He must have firebended a small flame because the cave started to warm up.

"Hey! There aren't any rainbows in here. Let's go back outside."

"Sure, but first gimme your hand."

He complied without question and she secured her meteorite bracelet around his wrist.

"Hey!"

Then, she bended the rest of it around her own. There. Now, he couldn't do anymore stupid things to endanger either of their lives. Her right leg and arm were really hurting and she sat down, pulling him down, too.

"Uh...I don't get it."

"You need to sleep this off. So _sleep_!"

"But I don't wanna sleep," he whined. "The world looks so beautiful! I want to see everything!"

Well, I can't _see_ anything, she thought with a sigh. Toph felt so tired all of a sudden, so she didn't hit him like she knew he deserved. Nah, she was never to tired to punch him, so she did.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Cactus juice," she explained, "_You _drank it. Even though I told you _not_ to drink _anything_! And then you flew us here through the rain and lighting and thunder and I don't even know where _here_ is! I can't sense anything but sand and rocks! There's no one else on this stinkin' island! And all because you were following some stupid rainbows!"

Aang was quiet for a while.

"But rainbows aren't stupid, Toph..." When she growled, he smiled at her. "Heh. You sound like a platypus bear. Or, maybe like Bosco. I still can't believe he's just a bear bear. That's so strange, don't you think?" He didn't give her a chance to reply, not that Toph cared to. Aang continued talking, "What other kinds of bears are there? Let's see..." He spent the next few minutes trying to come up with all the different types he knew and Toph leaned down to rest until he spoke to her again. "Can we go outside now, please? Maybe we'll find a friendly bear we can play with." He tugged her good arm. "Come on, Toph, I won't chase anymore rainbows. Avatar Promise."

"No."

"Please, Toph! Please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeaase!"

Toph was pretty sure she was going to kill him before the rain stopped outside.

...

Zuko paced his study. There were times (like now!) when he wondered if he made the right choice in offering a young earthbender refuge in his home. Sure he'd come to enjoy (and even look forward to) Fight Night and he liked having Toph there, he could always count on her not to mince words and tell him like it was. She reminded him a little of his uncle. She was very wise, though his Uncle Iroh would never call him a Hotheaded Noodlebrain when trying to get a point across. And even though she had a tendency to return late to the palace, she always came back no matter the hour. She and Aang had been away the whole night! Still, he was certain she'd make sure someone of such high reverence as the Avatar came back safely.

Oh, who was he kidding? Toph did whatever she wanted, when she wanted, with whoever she wanted. He just wished they were back already. Especially since there was a group of Fire Nation nobles wanting a word with Aang.

The knock at the door startled him and Zuko tried to come up with another excuse to stall for more time.

"Come in."

Fortunately, it was only Sokka. The Water Tribe warrior stepped inside and Suki followed.

"Hear anything yet?"

"No," Zuko stopped pacing. "No one's seen or heard from Toph _or_ Aang since yesterday. That tavern she frequents, they claim she hasn't been there since the day before you all arrived."

"What could they be doing?" Suki asked.

"Knowing them?" Sokka replied, "Either having a blast or creating one with their bending."

Zuko massaged the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," he groaned.

...

Toph's sleep was not a tranquil one, she tossed and turned often. And, she felt hot and cold by turns. For some reason she couldn't explain, she knew she was dreaming, but could not wake up.

_It was silent all around and Toph was running. Her legs burned from exhaustion, but she kept moving. She heard something coming up from behind and tried to earthbend herself away, but she couldn't. Then, her legs stopped responding altogether to her command and she was stuck in place. Whatever that noise was she heard before sounded again._

"_Stop!" she ordered._

_She felt something slither around her. She couldn't make sense of what it could be._

_Then, she heard someone move closer and that same someone laughed._

_Another shift in the space near her and she sensed him._

_She knew his graceful movements._

_She knew his buoyantly light footsteps._

_She knew his contagious, cheerful laughter._

_He was lovely._

"_Aang, stop!" she yelled, "Don't come any closer!"_

_But he only laughed again._

_The slithering around her legs continued, slowly moving up to her waist, keeping her rooted to the spot. Still, she did not know what held her. When she least expected, Aang was standing right in front of her._

_The pleasant moment was all too brief and his laughter soon faded. Toph knew why. It still hid from her but whatever kept her in place now slithered surrounded Aang as well._

_They were suffocating._

_Aang reached for her hand and she took it. There was nothing they couldn't defeat together._

"_Remember when I said, 'we'll meet again'?"_

_Toph froze, a cold chill shooting down her spine. It was a creepy voice that made her shudder._

"_It is time, Avatar."_

_She did not know that voice. That eerie, horrible voice. However, Aang seemed to._

"_Twinkletoes…?" Toph whispered, her hold on his hand tightened. Fear, like nothing she'd ever experienced before tangled with his own dread._

_She tried to think of a way out, but in the blink of an eye, __the landscape shifted and_ she was suddenly standing knee deep in water and there was a peculiar smell to the land nearby. She could sense it clearly. Relief washed over her, they would be fine.

_Sensing the change as well, Aang laughed again. She squeezed his hand. He would never let go, she heard him promise, but his words didn't matter. Not here._

_An uncomfortable, troubling feeling she could not stop enveloped her. The slithering tightened its grip around her and she was ripped from his grasp._

"_No!" She could hear Aang scream after her, "No..."_

_But it was too late. Toph was stolen away, leaving him behind, alone__._

_"It was inevitable," the creepy voice explained._

_When she looked towards the voice, she felt pain, sharp, __excruciating pain._

...

Toph screamed and sat up. She was drenched in a cold sweat. Her breathing came rapidly and she dug her hands and feet into the ground beneath her to steady herself.

"Toph!" Aang jumped up as well. "Wow, you screamed really loud," he said, "It was so quiet. I think I was sleeping..."

He lit the room and watched as Toph took quick, uneven breaths.

"What happened? Something bite you?"

It was obvious he didn't have a clear head yet. She didn't know if she was relieved because of it (he probably wouldn't even remember this happened) or not (the dream felt so real, she almost _wanted_ to tell him about it).

"Yeah, something bit me," she lied, wiping away the sweat on her brow with the back of her hand.

"Animal bites hurt," he agreed, nodding, "Once, at the Eastern Air Temple..."

He continued with his tale, but Toph wasn't paying attention. She couldn't if she had wanted to. She was too busy trying to shake away the dread her dream left her reeling from. The sounds, the feelings, that _thing_, it was all so clear in her mind... She shuddered.

...

Apparently, Aang talked himself to sleep once more and after snoring lightly for a few hours, finally stirred awake. Toph, unable to rest after that nightmare, simply sat there listening to the fading rain outside and trying to map out the island in her mind's eye.

"Come on," Toph said suddenly, standing. She pulled a groggy Aang up with her, which was easy since her meteorite bracelet was secured around both their wrists.

"Whoa! Slow down, Toph!"

There was no way she, Toph Bei Fong, the World's Greatest Earthbender, only Metalbender, badass Sandbender, was letting a stupid little dream rattle her. "Time to get outta here."

"Yay!" Aang cheered. "Maybe we can get something to eat, I'm starving!"

After she stepped out of the cave, she turned to him.

"I take it you're feeling better?"

"Yeah," he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "About that..."

"I don't wanna talk about it," she snapped and punched his arm. When it fell to her side again, he noticed the scrapes along her shoulder and forearm.

"What happened? To your arm, I mean." His eyes scanned the rest of her and he caught sight of her injured leg. "And your leg? That looks pretty bad."

She crossed her arms over her chest and even though it stung a little, she didn't let it show.

"_You_ happened." His heartbeat spiked. "We crash-landed, or don't you remember?"

He took a minute before replying.

"Sort of, not really. How long have we been here, anyway?" He stepped out of the cave after her. Grey clouds littered the sky and the sun was just above them when he looked up. They left the palace after a late lunch, so...

Toph told him what happened. She didn't say she was scared out of her mind while they flew over the ocean and she didn't tell him how frightened she was when she couldn't sense him anywhere when they first landed on the island. And, of course she didn't say anything about her stupid dream, but everything else he now knew. She finished by adding, "And because of all that, you _owe_ me, Twinkletoes."

"Yeah, I guess I do. Tell you what? First, I'll fly us off this island and then-"

"Oh, no! I'm not flying anywhere with you! Besides, you don't even have your glider!"

Looking around, he wondered where his glider could have ended up. "Hmmm, well, I can still get us off this island."

"Yeah? How?" she challenged.

"I can see the Fire Nation port from here, so we're not too far."

"And how exactly do you plan on getting us over there?"

"On an ice-"

"Stop right there, Twinkletoes! I'd rather strap two sea turtles together to hitch a ride off this island before I walk on ice again."

Aang made a face. "What's a..._sea turtle_?" When she didn't reply, he asked, "Did you mean a _lion_ turtle because I don't think-"

"No, you dunderhead! Now come up with a better plan! Or we'll be growing old on this stinkin' island." She plopped down on the sand, crossing both her arms and legs.

He must have misunderstood what she said. Years later he would still wonder what made him say what he said next. Sometimes he was sure the cactus juice wasn't completely out of his system.

"You saying you want to grow old with me, Toph?"

"WHAT!?" A soft pink colored her cheeks despite herself. "That is not what I meant!"

Aang's smile grew. He wasn't expecting her to react like she did. Making Toph lose her cool exterior was _fun_, he decided, though probably not the smartest thing he could do.

"That's what it sounded like to me. Not that I can blame you," he added, grinning and trying his hardest to keep from laughing at the horrified expression on her face, "I _am_ the Avatar."

"Avatar _this_! You crazy, bald monk!" She sent a violent hail of sand his way. Aang finally laughed out loud as he airbended himself out of the way. "Get back here!" Toph growled, but there was no way he was going back until she calmed down. In the meantime, he jumped from treetop to treetop, careful to avoid the sand and rock attacks Toph kept sending up into the sky.

* * *

_Anyone catch the PoTC reference? I always thought Toph and Jack would be the awesomest of friends! ;)_


	7. More Bitter Work

**Chap 7- More Bitter Work**

The grey clouds above were dispersing quickly and the hot sun was beginning to warm the sand beneath their feet. The clear ocean water glittered off to the west of the small island and tall trees littered the area to the east. However, Aang was oblivious to it all. He was focused on - and rather impressed with - the tiny girl standing a few feet away.

He laughed as he dodged another attack. If it was possible, Toph was better _now_ than she had ever been before. Where he believed that once they had been pretty evenly matched - earthbender to earthbender, that is (Toph would deny this because clearly she'd _always_ been better) - now he had to call on his other bending abilities to be able to withstand the onslaught. And that was despite the fact they were on sand and not solid earth. Still, he was having a whole lot of fun trying to keep his body intact and injury free.

"Sifu Toph," he began. He sounded a little winded, but she didn't care and didn't let him finish whatever excuse he was about to come up with.

"Shut it, O' Mighty Avatar!" she mocked.

He laughed again and though he didn't counter her sand attack directly, he did send a small wave of water her way in an attempt to cool her down. Followed by a larger wave. Toph inhaled sharply when the cold water hit her. For a second she simply stood there, annoyingly soaking wet once more after her clothes had _finally_ begun to dry.

It was well known that Toph hated being wet, but this time even the water Aang drenched her with couldn't dampen her mood. The anger reserved for him for getting her into this mess had dissipated and all because she was fully enjoying the impromptu sparring match. She'd probably remember all about it later and she would make him pay.

More than an hour had passed since Toph first attacked (not her usual m.o.) and Aang avoided (his usual m.o.), but both were having so much fun they didn't notice. Neither had plans on stopping anytime soon either.

"Had enough?" Aang teased, wondering why he hadn't thought of waterbending sooner.

"Ha! You wish! Think a little water's gonna scare me?" she grinned. Steadying herself, she began to send sand pillar after sand pillar his way.

Aang smiled as he dodged and flipped and spun out of the way. One of those sand pillars make contact with half of his body, and though not as hard as rock, it sent him flying back. In midair, Aang happened to look up to see Appa heading towards the island. He airbended himself to the highest tree to make sure it was indeed his flying bison.

The airbender couldn't stop smiling when he realized it was.

"Hey, Toph? Look-"

"Nope," she yelled at him, "Not listening!" She'd been waiting for him to make a move in order to find him and the sound of his voice was a dead giveaway. After sending a small sand whirlwind his way, she waited for his next move.

Aang knew she wasn't going to stop and listen to him no matter what he said, the huge smile on her face told him she was having way too much fun. His only other option was to take her by surprise. Knowing she was susceptible to aerial attacks, Aang moved carefully and silently above the tress and waited for the right moment to airbend himself closer to Toph. He would make sure to stand right behind her to make his move.

On the ground, Toph held her horse stance and waited.

Aang had to be quick, and he was. One minute he was very still and the next, he was standing behind her, his arms going around her small frame to secure her in place and keep her from continuing the fight. That was his plan anyway, but the moment his feet touched down, the sand beneath him opened and swallowed him waistdeep.

"Gotta be faster than that," Toph informed him, a smug smile on her face.

"Fine, you got me this time." He airbended himself out of the sand.

"_This_ time?" she crossed her arms over her chest, "There hasn't been a time I _didn't_ win."

"How about Earth Rumble VI?"

She shook her head. "That didn't count. You cheated."

He thought back to their time together... There must be... He _must_ have... No, she was right. Of all their earthbending-_only_ battles, Toph had always won.

"Fine," he admitted, "But I want a rematch."

She laughed, surprised that he wasn't just waving the white flag like usual. "You got it, Baldy."

"By the way, I can see Appa coming. That's what I was trying to tell you _earlier_." She shrugged and he continued, "He should reach us in a few minutes."

"Good thinking, Twinkletoes."

"What do you mean?"

"Using your bison whistle."

Yeah, he probably should have done that. If he could see the Fire Nation port, maybe Appa could have heard the whistle. Oh well, his bison was here now.

"There you two are! What are you doing here?" Sokka asked, jumping down. "Besides scaring the fishermen, of course."

"How'd you find us?" Toph asked. Now that she stopped moving, her arm and leg were starting to throb again.

Suki slid down Appa's side, then replied, "A fisherman saw the bending battle and told the Navy border guards who told the Palace guards who informed Zuko. He sent us to get you."

"Well, that was nice of him," Aang said. "We'll be sure to thank him when we get back."

"So, what happened?" Sokka asked.

"This dunderhead happened," Toph replied. Aang chuckled awkwardly. She narrowed her eyes. "Which reminds me..."

In the blink of an eye, Aang was neck deep in sand. And unlike before, this time the sand didn't give way as easily.

"Why do you keep doing that!" Sokka cried. He shuddered remembering how he felt being encased in complete darkness deep underground. Sure, it was only a few seconds, but it felt a whole lot longer than that.

Toph ignored Sokka and yelled at Aang, "That's for flying me over all the stinkin' water!"

Try as he might, Aang could not airbend himself out. The sand seemed to have hardened and prevented him from moving at all. Toph turned on her heel and headed towards Appa. "Alright, Snoozles, I'm ready to go."

"Hey, uh, Toph?" Sokka called after her, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Aw, come on, Toph," Aang yelled, "I said I was sorry."

"You didn't, actually," came the reply. "But that's not why you're still stuck there."

"Toph, we can't just leave him," Suki pleaded. "He's our friend! Plus, he's the Avatar!" And there was practically a line of people back in the palace waiting to talk to him.

"Exactly, he's the Avatar, he'll be fine," Toph waved away the Kyoshi Warrior's concern, then leaned on Appa, comfortably burying herself against his fur while making sure to keep her feet rooted in the sand. "Besides, if he can't get out, he doesn't deserve to."

Sokka walked over to Aang. "You need a hand there, buddy?"

"Are you okay?" Suki asked at the same time. She knew by now how Toph was, but couldn't help feeling that sometimes the young girl went too far.

Toph rolled her eyes. It was a little bit of sand. Dry sand! He flew her - FLEW HER! - through rain _and_ thunder high above the OCEAN! This was nothing and they were overreacting. She was hungry though, so Aang better not take too long getting out.

Aang nodded, "I'm fine, but can one of you check on Toph. Her arm and her leg got injured when we landed."

Two pairs of blue eyes glanced at Toph. She was soaking wet with sand covering every part of her. She was a mess! Because of the sand they hadn't noticed her injuries when they first arrived.

"Toph!" Sokka yelled, "Why didn't you say anything! That doesn't look good."

"Sokka's right," Suki said.

"Well, that's a first," Toph smirked.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"I wish Katara was here," Sokka muttered. His sister always knew exactly what to do.

Fifteen minutes later, Toph's leg and arm were cleaned and dressed, but Aang had yet to move. Sokka walked over to his friend.

"Seriously, Aang, we can dig you out or something."

"No," he replied, "Toph's right. I need to do this on my own."

"Why?" Suki asked. The war was over. Ozai had been defeated. She thought he was _done_.

"I...still...have to...master...all..." he continued struggling to get out when Toph called from next to Appa, "You guys bring any snacks?"

Sokka sighed. "We're never going to leave this island, are we?" He sat where he stood and mumbled incoherently to himself until Momo scurried by. "Hey, what you got there, Momo?" Sokka asked him. "Are those bananas! Thank Yue, we're not going to starve!"

...

After explaining to the nobles that the Avatar was occupied with something of the utmost importance and promising that he would be available for them in the evening, Zuko returned to his study. He collapsed in his chair and massaged his temples. The headache that had been forming earlier was pounding in his head now. He didn't usually get much sleep, but he'd gotten none the previous night worrying about Aang and Toph. In the silence of his study, and knowing Sokka and Suki were going to bring the Avatar and the troublesome earthbender back, Zuko found his eyes growing heavy. Perhaps he could rest a little before continuing with his very busy day.

That is, until someone knocked at his door. He was tempted not to answer.

"What is it?"

Mai opened the door. "This a bad time?" she asked.

"You're back!"

He walked around his desk and hugged her. She was just what he needed. She'd been gone two weeks visiting relatives in other parts of the Fire Nation.

"I take it you missed me?"

"Something like that," he admitted before kissing her. Neither of them was too big on public displays of affection, but since they were alone in his study and he hadn't seen in her in many days, he felt it was perfectly acceptable.

But then, there was another knock at the door.

"What is it!"

"Pardon me, Fire Lord," came a muffled voice through the door, "A letter has arrived for you. It's marked with the personal seal of the Earth King."

Mai sighed.

"You better get that," she said, pulling away from him. "Could be important."

...

"Aang, come on!" Sokka pleaded, tossing one more banana peel on the growing pile at his side. He was lying on the sand next to Aang. "Can we go now? I didn't eat breakfast! My stomach's going to start eating itself pretty soon!"

"You just ate all those bananas!" Toph exclaimed, walking over to them, "I haven't eaten since before dinner!Yesterday!"

"Well, we can all go have brunch if you let Aang out," Suki said, trying to tempt the earthbender.

"That might've worked on Sokka," Toph replied, now standing over Aang in a menacing fashion, "But this is me we're talking about."

Sokka ignored Toph and sat up. "What's brunch?" Of course, he would only hear the least important part of the conversation, Suki thought. And with that wild look in his eye, she was regretting bringing it up at all.

"It's a meal between breakfast and lunch," Toph replied. She had sensed Suki's reluctance to answer, so she couldn't help doing so herself.

"Toph, quit making stuff up. You did just make that up, didn't you?"

"Oh, it's real."

"_Really?_" Toph could imagine Sokka's whole face lighting up at the endless possibilities that the idea of brunch brought him. "Wow, so now we get to eat _between_ breakfast and lunch? Toph, you just made my day!" he was practically jumping as he hugged the tiny girl.

Time was _that_ would have made her day, but now Toph just shook her head in annoyance. "Put me down!"

Once he was able to contain his glee, he did.

"Brunch, huh? So we get breakfast, then brunch, then lunch!" he clapped, "Hey, is there also something between lunch and dinner? Maybe linner? Or dunch?" Sokka asked hopefully.

Toph ignored him and plopped down just short of where Aang was still stuck.

"Can you hurry it up, Twinkletoes?"

"I'm trying!"

"Not hard enough, obviously," she replied. "I'm just gonna sit hear and flick sand at your head until you get out. Sound good to you?"

"No! That doesn't sound good to me!" Aang cried.

"Too bad."

And the sand flicking began. At first it was just annoying and Aang could feel the irritation build until he was ready to scream at Toph to stop it. But he had been stuck there long enough already, he wasn't going to give up now. Closing his eyes to concentrate, he ignored Sokka (who was still talking about the wonders of brunch), Suki (who had finally heard enough of Sokka's enthusiasm for brunch and walked away), Appa (who had fallen asleep under the warm sun), Momo (who was scurrying along the sand looking for more food no doubt), and Toph (who was still flicking sand at the back of his head).

"Remember what I said about earth?"

"Yes," Aang nodded, "I have to be rock-like."

"Correct," Toph replied, "But to move sand, you must forget all that."

"What? Why?"

"Stop talking and listen! Now, close your eyes and focus."

"Can you stop flicking sand at me then?" Aang asked, annoyed.

"Nope."

He groaned, but closed his eyes and focused, taking deep breathes to clear his mind. That's when he realized something. If he paid very close attention, he could feel every individual grain of salt that hit his scalp. It was like a million tiny rocks hitting him all at once, but also one right after the other making it feel like a wave of water or a gust of air. Though sandbending was a form of earthbending, sand _wasn't_ like earth at all. Toph had called it shifty, it's why it was hard for her to see any vibrations, but because of his eyesight, that wasn't such a big deal for him and he didn't give it much thought. And, there lay the problem, he was still trying to move sand like he would earth.

However, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. In order to get out, he had to see sand in it's true form, as an individual grain of salt that was a part of the whole. Sandbending was almost more like airbending or waterbending than anything else. Slowly, he began to move his hand through the sand, or rather, he bended the sand around his arm to give him space to move. When he did that, Toph stopped flicking sand at the back of his head and he smiled in triumph. He wasn't out yet, but that was only because he was testing his new found ability.

"I did it!"

"Well, woopty doo," Toph said, sounding bored. "Now, hurry it up."

"Yes, Sifu Toph," he replied. She got up and walked towards Appa again. In a matter of seconds, he was out and running to catch up to his Sifu. "Thank you!" he said, wrapping her up in a big hug.

"Lemme go!" she complained.

He laughed and his laughter reverberated through her whole being making her blush.

Suki nudged Sokka to take a look at the two young benders.

"Aw, you two are adorable," Sokka said, walking past them.

Toph finally shoved Aang off and with a stomp of her foot, Sokka was suddenly neckdeep in sand! Before he could even complain, Aang popped him right out.

"I shouldn't have taught you how to do that," Toph grumbled, but she was grinning when she sent Sokka back into the sand.

"But you did," Aang smiled at her before helping Sokka get back out.

"I won't teach you anything else!" Toph yelled, sending Sokka back in.

"You're my Sifu, you have to!" Aang replied with an even bigger smile before helping Sokka back out.

"Hey! Quit it!" the Water Tribe warrior yelped as he spit sand out of his mouth. Toph and Aang laughed, and Sokka cursed both under his breath.

"Are you okay?" Suki asked. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No," Sokka replied, "I just have sand where sand has no business being!"

* * *

_Hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving! ^_^_


	8. In A Different Light

**Chap 8- In A Different Light**

The loud banging at her door woke her, but Toph chose to ignore it. The banging went on and on and _on_, and in turn, she continued to ignore it further by burying her head under the pillow.

"I know you're awake!"

It was the Fire Lord.

"We should let her sleep."

And the Avatar.

Toph pulled the covers over the pillow to drown them out. She'd been having a wonderful dream where she and Aang had a whole Fire Palace worth of space earth to play with. Well, _she_ had a lots of space earth to play with, he was kinda just _there_, which was a bit strange now that she thought about it... Anyway, since space earth is more malleable than metal and at the same time stronger than regular earth, she build an endless amount of things she later enjoyed destroying. Something like a carriage, that she could control easily, moving it from one place to another. A house, with rooms and doors and windows, completely furnished. A palace, with a giant earthbending arena inside. A temple-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ugh! Toph groaned and sat up.

"Lemme alone!" she yelled. This is the thanks she got for saving Aang's sorry butt! Two weeks had passed since they'd been stuck on that island, but still.

"Open this door!" the Fire Lord commanded.

"Maybe we should come back?"she heard Aang whisper.

"Listen to Twinkletoes if you know what's good for you!"

The banging ceased for a second, but before Toph could settle back into her bed...

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME?" Zuko roared.

Just like she knew he would, Sparky lost it and Toph laughed. He was just as easy to rile up as Twinkletoes.

"Open up!"

She ignored him.

"I'm not leaving until you open this door!"

And he wouldn't either. Toph knew this, so she got up, stomped over to the door, and opened it. Without saying anything, she walked back to her warm, comfy bed and climbed under the covers.

Both the Fire Lord and the Avatar stood under her doorway, faces bright red, each for very different reasons. Zuko was trying to calm his escalating anger. That infuriating girl always knew how to get his temper going. Aang, on the other hand, was trying not to continuously replay the image of Toph wearing so very little in his mind. She'd opened the door in only her wrappings. Even when they'd been out for a swim before the defeat of Ozai, her yellow top and brown shorts covered so much more. But even _more _surprising than that - and it hit him like a rockalanche and blue lightning combined! - Toph was a _girl!_ Well, he knew she was a girl, but he'd never looked at her as one. She was always just his friend, his Sifu. Not until this very moment when his throat went dry did the obvious snap into place.

As he looked on while she climbed back into bed, his cheeks and ears felt like they were on fire. He felt uncomfortable and a little bit...excited? No, that couldn't be right.

"I-I'll uh, wait in, um...your study," Aang managed to say before he ran out of Toph's room.

Zuko took one long, deep breath. It was too early in the morning to deal with this nonsense.

"I need to talk to you, so can you get out of bed? The sun's been out for hours."

There were some muffled words (that sounded a lot like curses) from under the covers and Zuko took another breath to keep from yelling again.

"Toph Bei Fong."

Throwing the covers aside, Toph sat up. "What, _dad_?"

Zuko saw then that she wasn't wearing very much. "No wonder the poor monk ran away," he mumbled and reached for Toph's robe.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. But, you know you do have a nightgown, right? A few, actually."

"They're too cumbersome. And, clunky."

"They're silk."

"Eh," she shrugged.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Here," he said, averting his eyes to give her the privacy she required, but didn't seem to care for. She took the robe he offered. "Come on, get dressed. We need to talk. It's important."

Earth! She hated when her friends got all serious.

"Fine," she replied, "Step outside so I can change." She shooed him with a wave of her hand.

Zuko nodded, "We'll be waiting in my study." Once the door clicked shut, Toph tossed the robe aside and fell back into bed.

...

The morning was a cold one.

Zuko served everyone a hot cup of tea, then sat behind his desk. Aang stood near the open window. Sokka and Suki sat on the two chairs across from Zuko.

"She's not coming, is she?"

Sokka shook his head, "Not unless you would've stayed and dragged her here, no. Someone should go get her or we'll be waiting until lunchtime."

"Aang, would you-"

"Why can't Suki go?" Aang yelled before Zuko could finish with his question. He didn't want to see Toph in her barely clothed state again! Actually, he kinda, sorta _did_, but he knew he shouldn't want to! "I mean, Suki's a girl, you know? Like Toph's a girl, so there's nothing there _she_ hasn't seen. I mean, Suki knows all about that and I don't want - I mean I _do_, but-"

"What are you talking about?" Sokka raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Zuko.

Aang was starting to blush. "I don't know," he said, pathetically, "What are you talking about?"

"I was going to ask you if you could close the window. It's kinda chilly," Zuko answered.

"Oh?" Aang let out a sigh of relief and ignored the Fire Lord's inquiring gaze. "Yeah, heh, I can do that."

Sokka grinned, a knowing smile growing out of it. "What were _you_ talking about, Aang?"

"Me?" the Avatar scratched the back of his head, "I was...thinking, um, nothing?"

"When we went to wake Toph, she opened the door wearing only her wrappings," Zuko said matter-of-factly, as he looked over another scroll. He might as well get some work done while he waited for his youngest friend. Without giving it much thought, he added, "Oh, and then, Aang stuttered and ran away."

With a mortified expression on his face, the Avatar stared at the Fire Lord. He couldn't believe he just said that!

"Oh, _really..._?" Sokka asked and Aang tried not to blush under the mischievous look his friend was giving him. "Want to talk about it, Aang?"

The airbender's face was starting to match the crimson Fire Nation decor.

"It's not...it's just..." he scratched the back of his head again. "No, I don't."

Suki took pity on the young boy and stood. "Sokka's only teasing, Aang. And don't worry, Zuko, I'll go call Toph."

...

Knock, knock, knock.

"Go away!" Toph yelled. "Sheesh, what's wrong with everyone!"

"It's Suki, can I come in?"

"Come back later!"

"I can't really hear through the door," Suki lied smoothly, ignoring Toph's outburst. "But that sounded like 'yes' to me, so I'm coming in," she said and opened the door. Damn, Toph thought, she forgot to lock it after Sparky left. "Everyone's waiting for you in Zuko's study," Suki explained. "I can help you get ready if you like?"

"Don't _need_ help," Toph mumbled, sitting up. Seems she wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore. "What time is it, anyway?" she asked, stretching in bed.

Suki smiled at the younger girl, who was basically sitting there in just her underwear. No wonder the poor monk was blushing.

"It's going to be nine soon."

"Ugh! It's so _early_!" Toph grumbled. She sat on the edge of the bed and scratched her armpit.

"Would it be okay with you if I picked out your clothes?" Suki asked, trying to be helpful.

"I don't need help."

"Oh, I know you don't," Suki admitted, "You've been in the Fire Nation for nearly a year all by yourself. I don't think I know anyone who's more self sufficient than you, but I would like to do it. Maybe it's because I miss the other Kyoshi Warriors...or maybe because I never had a little sister and I always _wanted_ a little sister-

"Fine, fine! You can pick something."

"Thank you!" Suki dared to hug the younger girl.

Toph froze and tried not to shrugged her off.

"I really don't care what I wear," Toph offered, then sprawled lazily on the bed once more.

Suki smiled. "I'll pick something nice," she promised. She went from one side of the room to the other, opening and closing drawers and chests and armoires. "All you're outfits are beautiful!"

"I'll take your word for it."

Suki paused to look at Toph. "Is there anything you don't want to wear?"

"No dresses and we should be fine."

"Got it." More rustling, more opening and closing of things, and then Suki said, "There."

Toph walked over to the older girl and sat on the bench.

"So, what does Zuko want to talk to us about? He was all serious earlier."

"I don't know," Suki answered, helping with the small tunic, then the sash that went around Toph's waist. "You know, I hadn't really noticed before, but you're starting to grow, Toph."

"Am I taller?" For the first time since Suki walked in the room, Toph was smiling.

Suki shook her head. "Um, a little. Not a whole lot, but I meant you're becoming a young lady."

Toph slumped on the bench. "Oh, that. Yeah," she sighed.

Since Katara wasn't there, Suki felt it was her place to assist with girl stuff. "Is there anything you've been wondering about?"

There was.

"Nope."

"You sure? I mean, I know I'm not Katara, but you can ask me anything."

Toph did have one question, but she didn't want to ask Fangirl.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay," Suki relented with a sigh, but then added, "If you ever do, I'm here for you, you know that right? Because I know we're not the best of friends, but I hoped...that maybe after all the time we spent together..." the older girl trailed off.

Toph didn't like the sorrow laced with Suki's tone. It wasn't like it was a big deal! And it wasn't like she didn't like Suki...okay, maybe she hadn't at first. Where Katara had seemed like a sister and/or mom from early on, Suki was the girl who took Sokka away. Not that Toph had much of a chance with Snoozles or anything, but that's how it felt. Since Toph had even gotten over her little crush, maybe it was time to make an effort with the Kyoshi Warrior.

"You won't say anything?" Toph muttered and it sounded more like a threat than a question.

Suki beamed. "I promise. You can trust me."

Toph pointed to her chest, one breast and then the other. "What's the deal with these!"

...

Aang was sitting near the window again. An uneasy feeling worming its way into his thoughts. Not knowing why Zuko called them all together had to be bad. Since the end of the war, whenever he was asked to join a meeting with any one of the three nations' leaders, it was hardly ever good news. However, his mind was on other things, or rather _one_ other thing.

He was embarrassed to admit it even to himself, but he kept thinking about Toph. And he felt like he shouldn't be thinking about her like he was. They were friends, after all. It's only that, she'd looked so...so _different_. Her hair wasn't the wild mess he remembered her waking up with. It was longer, falling like a silk curtain around her shoulders all the way down to her waist. Then, there were the wrappings she wore, which hardly covered anything. There was a small swell to her hips that hadn't been there before and up top... Aang blushed again.

The door to Zuko's study swung open and Toph stomped inside, followed closely by Suki.

"All right, I'm here! What's so important?"

Aang gulped when he saw her. What was she wearing? A small red tunic that showed off her midriff. Pants that hung low on her hips and a sash that showed off just how tiny her waist truly was. Sure, she had a vest over all that, but he really wasn't looking at that. Only her hair was the same as usual, the huge bun holding back most of her hair, while unruly bangs covered half of her pretty face. And, that surprised him, too. Toph was _incredibly _pretty. Why was he only noticing now?

"Nice outfit," Zuko said. She was finally making use of the wardrobe he'd provided. Good. Usually, she was always in one of her two outfits despite his protests.

Toph shrugged. "Suki picked it out. Which reminds me..." Toph punched her arm.

"Ow, _Toph!_" Suki yelled and rubbed the tender spot. "What was that for?"

Sokka smiled. "That means she likes you!"

"I received a letter," Zuko began because if he didn't someone was bound to say something that Toph didn't like, that someone would end up being thrown out the window or something equally as painful and it was simply too early in the morning for him to have to deal with anyone's potential injuries. "It was from the Earth King," he continued.

"What's happened?" Aang asked, sitting up straight and tearing his eyes from Toph.

Zuko held a hand up. "Nothing serious. He only wanted us to know that Katara was on her way here. She should be arriving in a few weeks."

"That's great!" Sokka said.

Zuko agreed, "It is."

"I didn't have to be here for that," Toph complained. "Twinkletoes could have told me when we had our rematch. I'm going back to bed."

"Hold on," Zuko stopped her. Toph didn't sit down again, but she waited by the door. "Apparently, Katara wanted to surprise you all, so I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Ah," Toph understood, "So, you wanted to take us down with you. Gotcha."

"Not exactly."

"Okay, then what?"

"She's bringing a guest."

Sokka sat up in his chair, "Who's coming with her?"

Zuko looked at them, "I don't know. The Earth King doesn't specify, but I was hoping one of you might be able to give me some insight."

Toph shrugged. Sokka rubbed his chin in deep thought. Suki and Aang shook their heads.

"My dad? Gran-Gran? It could be anyone."

"That's what I thought too," Zuko admitted. "But since the Earth King found it important enough to mention...?" He was hoping maybe Katara had made plans with one of the others, but they seemed as confused as he was. "Very well," he said and everyone stood. "Oh, and there's one more thing."

Toph groaned impatiently and plopped down on Sokka's chair.

"Hey! I was sitting there!"

They all ignored Sokka's outburst.

"My geologists have been studying the island you two landed on. They informed me that no geological surveys have been conducted in that area for decades, what with most funds going towards the war and everything."

"And?" Toph flicked earwax that Sokka barely dodged.

"And, the island has no name. So, they thought it would be a good idea if you named the island since, in essence, you rediscovered it."

Aang glanced at Toph, then smiled. "That's pretty cool."

"It is," Sokka spoke up next. "What about 'Avatar Isle'?"

"I meant Toph and Aang, Sokka."

"Yeah," Toph exclaimed, "And what's with _Avatar _Isle, I was there, too."

"Okay," Sokka said, ignoring Zuko. "How about...Isle of Tophaang!"

Suki rolled her eyes. "Um, no."

"Try something else."

"That's the best you can come up with, Snoozles? I thought you were supposed to be the 'idea' guy?"

Sokka snapped his fingers. "I got it! Taang Island!"

Toph shrugged, already losing interest. Aang thought it sounded okay. Suki liked it. And, since no one opposed the name, Zuko declared it Taang Island.

"We done? 'Cause I got better things to do," Toph announced and walked out. The others walked out as well, leaving Zuko alone in his study. Once they were down the hallway, Toph grabbed Aang's arm and led him away from wherever Sokka and Suki were heading.

"All right, Twinkletoes, you gonna tell me what's going on or do I have to beat it outta you?"

He was silent, but she could sense his heart beating faster.

"What do you mean?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"Back there, in Sparky's office, you kept staring at me. Now, if Suki picked a stupid, girly outfit for me, you gotta tell me. I don't want to look like an idiot."

"You d-don't look like an idiot," he said, shaking his head. "You look...nice, actually." He was surprised he didn't stutter. Much.

"O-kay," that wasn't what she expected to hear. At all. Something made her want to hit him for saying so, but she figured if she gave it no importance, it had no importance and it didn't matter. Besides, she had been so sure she looked like a fool in whatever Suki put together. "So, what was it then?" She crossed her arms over her chest and waited. "Come on, I don't have all day."

After debating whether he should say something about how he saw her with so little on or about the thoughts that ran through his head when he did or that he thought she looked so pretty right now glaring at him, Aang decided he liked living so he should keep his mouth shut.

"Nothing, I just felt bad we woke you up so early. I know how much you like to sleep in." It was true enough and he hoped she'd be able to tell that much.

She narrowed her eyes having thought there was more to it, but she let it go since he was telling the truth about not wanting to wake her.

"Whatever, then. Hey, what do you say we have our rematch? I know we said after lunch, but since I'm up..."

"Sure," he said, then thought of something. "We can have it on our island. Taang Island," he said proudly.

"Don't tell me you're going to start calling it that?"

"Why not? That's its name. The Fire Lord said so."

"I can't believe that's the best Sokka could come up with."

Aang smiled at her. "I like it, actually."

Toph snorted, "Yeah, you would."


	9. The Water Tribe Ambassador

**Chap 9- The Water Tribe Ambassador**

Katara arrived a few days sooner than expected, but the celebration welcoming the Water Tribe Ambassador was lovely, befitting her position nonetheless. The Fire Lord, in his Royal gown, the Avatar, in his official robes, and _almost_ everyone else there, dressed just as beautifully, to welcome her. Katara was flattered by the reception, but more importantly, she was glad to be back among her friends again. So many people were there, but she noticed the absence of one immediately. Toph was no where to be found.

It didn't take them long to see who the surprise guest was. He walked alongside Katara. Suki laughed because she had been right and Sokka lost the bet. "Backrubs for a week!" she whispered and Sokka groaned for the sake of appearances, but really, he wasn't going to complain about being able to sneak into his girlfriend's room every night for an entire week.

The surprise guest had been none other than Iroh. Those gathered there cheered his return. Zuko was touched that the surprise was for him. He hugged his uncle as he fought back the tears in his eyes. Iroh looked years younger and it was clear to all that living in the Earth Kingdom had been good for him.

"I'm glad you're here, Uncle," Zuko said. It was the first time since leaving the Earth Kingdom and The Jasmine Dragon to begin his work as Fire Lord that they were together again.

"As am I," the older man replied. "I am happy to be in the Fire Nation once again, but this time as your guest, Fire Lord Zuko."

"You don't have to call me that," Zuko insisted, smiling sheepishly.

Iroh smiled at his nephew. Being in the Fire Nation had done the young man good. Zuko might have looked a little tired, but what was far more important, the Fire Lord looked _happy_. "It is what you are, nephew. You should be proud of yourself. I am."

"Come," Zuko said to both his uncle and Katara, "There's something I want you to see."

...

The music was lively and there were many couples on the dance floor _dancing_. Some twirled, their skirts so close to Aang, he had to step back to give them space. Aang was elated that the new Fire Lord brought back dancing in the Fire Nation again. He was surprised to see that a few individuals seemed to know many of the historical dances he remembered. Iroh, especially, was an expert.

On his way to ask the band to play a certain song he loved dancing to, Aang caught a glimpse of Katara as she danced with a Fire Nation nobleman. The floor length gown she wore in her Water Tribe colors, made her eyes sparkle brilliantly. Her hair was half up, half down cascading over her shoulders. And, she was smiling like she was truly enjoying herself. She looked beautiful and Aang sighed.

During the weeks following the day she broke up with him, there had been an ache in his chest for a long time whenever he looked at her, but the pain that had seemed so sharp then - like it would _never_ go away - was very dull now and almost completely gone. Of course, it still hurt that she wasn't his forever girl, but he didn't feel like crying at the mere thought anymore. As he watched Katara dance, he wondered why that was. Perhaps like the saying went, time did heal all wounds.

"Hey, Aang!"

"Oh, hi, Sokka. Where's Suki?"

"She's still not ready! Can you believe it?"

"I'm sure she just wants to look nice," Aang replied. He remembered how long Katara took to get ready for any Earth Kingdom function.

"Well, yeah I guess, but look at me! _I_ look good and it only took me five minutes. How long does it...take...to...?"

Aang followed Sokka's line of sight. Suki had just walked into the ballroom. She looked very nice in a long sleeve, green dress that swept past her feet. Her hair was pulled up in an intricate design and she smiled when she spotted Sokka practically drooling. Aang watched in amusement as his friend walked towards Suki as if in a trance.

"Ah, to be that young and in love."

Aang turned to see Iroh standing next to him.

"Yeah, they look pretty happy, don't they?"

"That they do," Iroh agreed. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the Avatar sigh deeply as his expression turned somber. "Why are you not dancing?" Iroh asked.

"Oh, I was going to."

"So, you have a partner in mind?"

Aang's eyes involuntarily found Katara again. "No, not really."

Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder. "The night is still young, as are you. You would do well in remembering that there are plenty of elephant koi fish in the sea."

Aang smiled at the older man and his reassuring words. Together they watched the dancers a few moments longer. Iroh excused himself once tea was served and the Avatar was left alone, leaning against a wall, listening to the music. Not too far away, Suki was trying to show Sokka how to dance with comic results. Aang chuckled, but he couldn't help wonder what it would be like to dance with someone you loved and who loved you back. He thought he had experienced that once, but it had all been one-sided.

Aang took a seat in the nearest chair. He must have looked pretty pathetic sitting there by himself because soon Suki asked him to dance. Then, shortly after that, Katara did. And though it was nice, it was nothing like the time they danced in the cave. Still, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even Zuko was smiling as he talked with Mai, who surprisingly, was smiling as well. A few people came up to talk to Aang about Avatar business, but for the most part, they left him alone to enjoy the festivities. And, really, he couldn't complain because all his friends were there. All, except one, actually. Aang wondered where Toph could be and why she hadn't arrived yet. Knowing her, she'd miss the whole thing. The thought made him smile, but before he could continue with his musings, Sokka's strange behavior caught his attention.

...

Katara awoke early. She wanted to make a good impression on the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation council. If they knew she was serious about working with them to help solve the problems currently plaguing the world, they might be more willing to help her do it. But, before she went down to breakfast, she stopped by the room Aang had informed her was Toph's.

The young Earthbender had not been there to welcome Katara the previous night. At first, Katara assumed it was simply because Toph didn't much like all the pomp and ceremony, but when she failed to show up to the dinner or the newly minted dance hall afterwards (where the Avatar graced them all with his rendition of the phoenix flight and elephant strut), Katara began to worry. Making matters worse, Toph wasn't in her room.

"Morning, everyone," Katara smiled at her friends, who were already gathered around the Fire Lord's private dining table, ready to begin breakfast, "Does anyone know where Toph is?"

Sokka and Aang looked at each other from across the table.

"She's not in her room?" Suki asked.

"No. Is she usually up this early?"

Sokka and Aang exchanged another glance.

"I've only seen her up before lunch once," Suki replied. "And, I practically had to force her to get up!"

"Maybe she had something to do today," Sokka said as casually as possible. "Maybe she's busy."

"Yeah, busy," Aang added.

Katara looked from her brother to the Avatar and back. She narrowed her eyes. Their attempts at nonchalance couldn't be more obvious.

"What are you two not telling me?"

No one said anything. Sokka filled his mouth with food, so Katara was forced to turn to the youngest person at the table.

"Aang?"

"Yes, Katara?" he tried to smile as innocently as possible.

"Why isn't Toph here?"

"Um, well..." he tried to come up with a really good and convincing excuse. "She's...busy?"

"_Aang_."

The Avatar sighed. Toph was right, he was a terrible liar. "She might be mad at you."

After most people had gone to sleep and the party was winding down, Toph finally showed up. Of their friends, only Sokka and Aang were still up. Well, Sokka had a little too much Fire Whiskey and Aang was trying to get him to bed. When they asked where she'd been she seemed reluctant to admit it, but eventually said that she hadn't wanted to be there. When Sokka asked if it was because of Katara, a moment before he threw up, Toph had not replied, so they assumed she was. Aang tried to talk to Toph, but she didn't stick around to listen to him.

Katara's eyes were wide. "She's mad at _me_? Why?"

Aang, with Sokka's help, went on to explain that Toph had been mad at them, too, when they arrived. Maybe because they had all said they wouldn't be gone long, but they were. And, Katara was the worst offender, not bothering to show up until now.

"But that's ridiculous!" Katara yelled, "It's not like we didn't want to be here with her! There's just things we need to do at the moment! Things to help the world! Like trying to get everyone to agree to the Peace Treaty! And, rebuilding everything that was destroyed during the war! And-"

"Hey, I'm on your side, "Sokka said, hands up in the air. Normally, he didn't like taking sides, but he did think Toph was being unreasonable this time. "And can you _please_ stop yelling!" he added, cradling his head in his hands.

"I can't believe you got drunk with out me!" Suki whispered. "And is that why you didn't show up to my room?" she asked. Sokka mumbled an apology, but Suki ignored him, crossing her arms and turning away.

"What do you think, Aang?" Katara asked, oblivious to her brothers antics.

He shrugged. "I think I can see why she feels the way she does."

"So, you think I'm a horrible person, too, is that it?"

"No," Aang shook his head. Even though Katara broke his heart over a year ago, he still cared a lot about her. He always would. She was his family and he thought her one of the most wonderful people in the whole world. But, just like he didn't want Katara feeling bad, he didn't want Toph feeling bad either. "You were doing important work, Katara, we all know that. But, Toph was here for a long time. All alone."

"Apparantly, I still don't count for anything," Zuko muttered as he walked into the room. He took his seat at the head of the table.

"No! That's not what I meant! Ugh!" Aang threw his hands in the air. "I'm not saying Toph hasn't had a good time here or that she hasn't been well taken care of because she has, on both counts, but we told her we would see her in a few weeks and it's almost been a year."

Katara thought about that. The year had gone by quickly for her. Most of the time, she actually felt like she needed more hours in the day to do everything she wanted. But, Toph didn't have her responsibilities and maybe the year had gone by slowly for the young earthbender. If things had been the other way around, Katara might have felt abandoned, too.

"Does anyone know where she is?" Katara asked, her voice softening.

"I have an idea," Aang replied.

"Can you take me to her?"

He nodded and even though she hadn't had anything to eat, she followed him out.

Suki watched them go. "Do you think we should go with them?"

"Nah," Sokka groaned, "They'll be fine."

"I wasn't asking you!" Suki snapped.

"Ah, stop yelling!"

"I was asking Zuko!" she yelled again making Sokka groan, then she turned to the Fire Lord, "What do you think?"

Zuko didn't want to get in the middle of whatever was going on with them. "I think I'm not very hungry," he replied and left his private dining area.

...

Aang led Katara far from the palace to the outskirts of the city.

"You sure you know where you're going, Aang?"

"Yeah," he said, "Toph's been coming here since before we arrived. On days I didn't have any Avatar 'mumbo-jumbo' - as Toph likes to call it - she let me tag along. I'm surprised she did after the first time though."

"Really? Why?"

Aang smiled at the recollection. He hadn't had any cactus juice since that time, and he wished he could remember more of what happened, but it was still a fond memory waking up with Toph and having a bending battle on their island. It was like something they would have done before the war ended. Back when his biggest concern was mastering all the elements.

When Aang looked sideways at Katara, he realized she was still waiting for an answer. "Oh, um, I drank...something I shouldn't have and I flew us over the ocean and got us stranded on an uninhabited island. Toph hurt her arm and her leg, but she's fine now!" he added after he saw Katara's worried expression. "Sokka and Suki came to find us on Appa and Zuko named the island after us, so that was cool. Toph says she doesn't think it is, but she has to, right? It's not everyday you get an island named after you."

Katara smiled at his barely contained excitement. "So, where's this Toph & Aang Island? Or, is it Aang & Toph Island?"

"It's Taang Island, actually." When Katara raised a questioning eyebrow, Aang shrugged. "Sokka picked the name."

"Ah, of course, he did," she laughed. "So, apart from getting an island named after you, how have you been?"

He thought for a moment and was surprise when he found himself smiling. "I'm...good," he answered honestly. He'd been pretty happy since arriving in the Fire Nation. Sure, he sometimes wished he didn't have so many Avatar responsibilities, but Toph always found a way to easily distract him. They spent most of their free time together and because of that they had gotten into all sorts of trouble. Zuko even threatened to kick them out of the Fire Nation on two different occasions. Toph dared him to do it, knowing he wouldn't. Instead, Zuko gave them a long, _long_ lecture late one night, which Aang was certain Toph slept through.

"I'm glad you're doing well," Katara said. She'd been worried about him. He hadn't seemed like himself while they were in the Southern Water Tribe or in the Earth Kingdom either. Not even with Bumi when he traveled to Ba Sing Se for the Peace Treaty talks. Aang had been distant and often chose to go off on his own. But, she could see he was doing better now and was happy to see him look more like his old self again.

They continued walking in silence. Katara glanced around. Wherever they were headed, it was far from the Palace and she could see the difference. Some buildings looked dilapidated, the paint long faded. The streets were full of holes and the people littering the streets looked dirty and in some cases, in need of a doctor. She wondered if Zuko realized these people needed his help.

"Here we are," Aang said. He opened the door to The Fire Dragon and walked in after Katara. He searched the small establishment for Toph. When he didn't see her, he asked the man behind the bar.

"Try next door," he said.

"Thanks."

Aang and Katara went to the adjacent restaurant named Spice and Dice. Aang walked in and noticed there were more unsavory looking characters there than at The Fire Dragon. The place was full, however. If someone wasn't eating, he or she was gambling near the back, while a live band played on a small stage.

"Mmm, smells good," Katara said.

Aang searched for Toph. He smiled when he saw her at a table near the corner. His smile faded when he realized she was sitting across from and talking to a boy that looked vaguely familiar. "She's right over there."

"Yeah, I see her."

The moment they walked in, Toph raised her head for a second, but made no other sign of recognizing them. Aang watched her lean in close to the boy, say something that made the boy grin, and then she got up to leave the table.

Aang and Katara exchanged a worried look.

Toph walked along the furthest wall, then past them without a word or so much as a glance in their direction to head out the back door. It was as though she didn't know them. Katara quickly followed her out. Aang turned back to look at the boy, but he had left the table as well. When Aang stepped outside, Toph was nowhere to be seen.

"What was that about?" he asked, confused.

"I don't know," Katara said. "I guess she must be really upset. Come on, if we hurry we might catch up to her."

...

Having missed breakfast, Zuko was starving. He returned to the dining area for something with a little more sustenance than tea and fire cake, which he had in his study. When he placed his hand against the door, he heard someone moan.

_"Oh, Sokka..."_

Zuko blushed as he stumbled back away from the door.

_"That feels _so _good..."_

Blushing furiously, Zuko turned on his heal and headed as far away from the dining area as possible.

On the other side of the door, Sokka smiled. With everyone gone, the quiet helped his headache go away. "Didn't I tell you I gave the best backrubs?"

Suki stood and stretched her head side to side. "Wow, Sokka. You got all the kinks out. Thank you!" she said and kissed his cheek.

"So, am I forgiven for accidentally getting drunk without you?"

"Not yet," Suki grinned, "But I'm sure that after a few more of those, I can be persuaded. Now, let's go see if the others returned already."

...

Spliting up to cover more ground, Aang and Katara spent most of the morning looking for Toph, but she wasn't anywhere they could find.

"Anything?" Aang asked when he ran into Katara again.

"No," she sighed. "Maybe we should head back. Toph might have gone home again."

"Yeah, okay."

They followed the same path back to the Palace. The hustle and bustle of the morning had died down and their walk was a quiet one. Aang wasn't sure if that was the reason he felt uneasy all of a sudden. Every few steps he felt the need to look over his shoulder. Strangely enough, it felt like they were being watched. When he and Katara rounded a corner to enter the Fire Nation Capital, a pair of hands reached out and grabbed them.


	10. Not As It Seems

**This chapter was part of the previous one, but it was _too_ long all together so I split it into two. I think it works better like this. ;) Also, finals are coming up, so there won't be an update next week, but after that we should be back on schedule with updates every Wednesday! *crosses fingers***

**And if you get a chance, let me know what you think of the story so far. I'd love to hear all about it! =D**

* * *

**Chap 10- Not As It Seems**

Aang squeaked and Katara yelled, "Hey!" as they were spun in place by an annoyed Toph standing there, glaring at them.

"What are you guys doing following me?"

"We weren't following you," Katara cried, "We were _looking_ for you."

Toph had her arms crossed over her chest. "Well, I'm here. What's up?"

Aang did a double take. He didn't understand. Toph had seemed so upset the night before, but she was smiling now. If she hadn't walked out of Spice and Dice without acknowledging them or left them behind after talking to some boy, he wouldn't have thought anything was wrong.

"Are you feeling okay, Sifu Toph?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well..."

"What were you doing with that boy, Toph?" Katara asked, the disapproval clear in her voice.

Toph grinned. She'd missed Sugar Queen, even her motherly concern.

"I wasn't aware it was a crime to talk to boys," she said, smirking.

Katara stepped closer to the younger girl and sniffed. "Are you drunk?" the waterbender asked. Toph's clothes smelled like they'd been dipped in alcohol. "Because it's too early in the morning to be drinking. And you're too young!"

Toph laughed at the other girl's outburst. "No, I'm not drunk."

Aang was still confused. "Just last night you were telling Sokka and me how mad you were at Katara and now you're all smiles and acting like that never happened!" _And who was that guy you were talking to?_ he wanted to ask as well.

"Oh, that?" Toph grinned. She turned and started towards the Palace. Aang and Katara walked with her. "That was just to get outta that stupid party." She had more important things to do. "And, _I_ never said I was mad at Katara, you and Snoozles assumed I was. I just let you think what you wanted."

Aang's eyes were wide with shock. "Why?"

"Why do you think? Sparky tricked me into being there when _you_ arrived, Twinkletoes. I wasn't falling for that again."

Katara was going to say something about it not being good to lie (even by omission) because the time would come when Toph was honest about something, but no one would believe her - kind of like the boy who cried wolfbat - but, she didn't. Instead, she hugged the tiny girl.

"Spirits, I missed you, Toph."

"Right back at you, Sweetness."

"Wait, hold on!" Aang still didn't understand something. "So, why were you so angry at _me_, then?" he asked. Because she had been. She barely said a word to him and ignored him whenever he tried to talk to her. Maybe Toph wasn't mad at Katara, but she sure as earth had been upset with him.

Toph stopped to face him. "You saying you _want_ me to to be mad at Katara?" she asked, expertly dodging his question entirely.

"What? No! I only meant-"

"What did you mean, Aang?" Katara asked, her hands at her hips.

Toph walked on ahead, smirking as Twinkletoes tried explaining himself.

...

Dinner had been spectacular. Zuko had made sure to have everyone's favorite Fire Nation food served.

Sokka sat back, completely full. He couldn't eat another bite, not even those few fire gummies calling to him from across the table. The rest of the gaang looked just as stuffed. Suki and Katara, who were sitting next to each other, were giggling about something. Toph was picking her teeth with her pinky finger. Aang was watching her with a strange expression on his face. And, Zuko looked deep in thought. Maybe it had something to do with why Iroh and Mei weren't able to join them.

"_That_ was some tasty meat," Sokka said.

Toph agreed, "Yeah, it was."

"Sifu Hotman?" Aang called. When the Fire Lord turned to him, Aang said, "Remember you wanted to tell everyone that you have something planned for the first annual celebration marking the end of the war?"

"I think you just did," Zuko replied.

"Oooh, what do you have planned?" Suki asked.

"It better be something good," Toph warned.

Everyone at the table looked at the Fire Lord. "I have been in contact with the leaders of the other nations and everyone seems to agree on making it a world wide celebration. In remembrance of all the lives lost and to honor everyone who helped end the war."

"That would be us," Sokka pointed out, winking at Suki.

"Man, not _more_ pomp and ceremony!"

"Zuko, ignore Toph. You do what needs to be done," Sokka said, winking at him.

"Why?" Toph yelled, "It's _only_ you guys!"

"_We_ are important people, Toph!" Sokka cried, half in jest. "Besides, you'll get another chance to wear a fancy dress. If I remember correctly, you looked like the Fire Lady standing there next to Zuko."

Toph paused. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"_Sokka!_" Suki whispered, miming for her boyfriend to stop. How could he have already forgotten what happened to him the last time he made fun of the small earthbender?

"Hey, I wasn't the one wearing the fancy getup."

Toph smirked. Before anyone could stop her, Sokka's metal framed chair screeched along the wall until it had him trapped high up against the ceiling.

Zuko massaged the bridge of his nose, Katara sighed and shook her head, Aang was clearly impressed (he really needed to learn metalbending!), and Suki rolled her eyes.

"I tried to warn you," the Kyoshi Warrior muttered.

Katara pretended nothing happened and turned to the Fire Lord. She thought the celebration was a really good idea and said so. They had been trying to help the world heal since the end of the war and this would be a great way to remind everyone to continue down that very path. The others joined in wondering what food would be the best to serve. Sokka, still stuck in the chair against the ceiling, said whatever food Zuko chose better be deep fried unlike that gooey Avatar Day cookie dough. It took him forever to finish the dough-y mess. They then suggested games that should be played, the music, anything they could think of. Talk of the celebration filled the table until Suki deviated from the topic.

"Hey, Toph," Suki said and Zuko was instantly concerned by the Kyoshi Warrior's devilish expression. "So, who was that guy?"

All eyes turned to Toph. Aang sat up in his chair.

"What guy?" Sokka asked, ready to tease her about it, but with his face against the ceiling, he couldn't look at the others. "Hey, uh, can you let me down now?"

Toph ignored the request. "There are lots of guys, Suki," she replied, "So, you're going to have to be more specific." Toph wasn't going to give anything away.

"The guy Aang and I saw you with, Toph," Katara clarified.

Suki smiled. "That you're _boyfriend_?"

Aang frowned. The idea of Toph with a boyfriend just seemed...wrong for some reason.

"So, what's his name?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Toph replied, straining to keep calm.

"Uh-huh."

"Suuuure."

"But, his name's Hide."

That name sounded familiar - so had the boy - and then Aang knew why. He jumped out of his chair. "He's the one that called the Headmaster on us! That time we were having a dance party! You're going out with that guy?"

Toph smirked.

Aang sat back down after Katara and Suki gave him a weird look. "He's not very nice," Aang grumbled, remembering how Hide had tried to pick on him at school.

"No, he's not," Toph agreed and Aang felt like he was going to be sick.

"Aw, Toph! You're first boyfriend," Sokka teased, "When do we get to meet him?"

"You don't," she said. She didn't want her friends anywhere near that creep. Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen almost messed up her whole plan when they walked in looking for her. But she didn't want to talk about that, so she brought Sokka back down with a loud screech, then said, "Hey, do you guys realize this is the first time we've all been together since the end of the war?"

"Hmm, that's true," Sokka said, easily distracted. Toph was counting on it.

"Yeah, it's nice that we're all here," Suki grinned, relenting. She easily realized what Toph was trying to do and let her. Later, she and Katara would grill the young girl endlessly.

Katara smiled, too. "It is nice."

Aang was happy that they were all together again. He truly was, but Toph with a boyfriend? He wondered what that feeling in the pit of his stomach was? Maybe it wasn't so much that she had a boyfriend, but that it was Hide. The guy was trouble and Toph deserved someone who was going to treat her right. Aang wondered how long they had been going out? When did they see each other? It couldn't be often because he and Toph were together a lot of the time. Most of the day, actually. Aang watched her as she laughed at something Sokka said.

"But seriously, I kept thinking this was never going to happen," Sokka admitted, turning to his sister, "What with you and Aang trying to make everyone happy with that Peace Treaty. Toph stuck here in the Fire Nation-"

Zuko cut him off. "She wasn't _stuck_ here, Sokka."

"That's right," Sokka teased, "Her boyfriend kept her company."

"Control your man, Suki," Toph warned, her eyes narrowing to slits.

Aang groaned. Why did he feel sick at the thought?

"Aang, are you feeling okay?" Katara asked.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah, I think I ate too much," he replied.

"We all did," Suki agreed. "Except Sokka, apparently."

"Well, you guys know what I mean," Sokka amended, finally giving in and reaching for the fire gummies. "It's like old times. Maybe we can all celebrate the anniversary here this year. Together. After the past year we've had, I say we've earned it!"

Before anyone could reply, there was a knock at the door. Zuko thought it might be Mai, but it wasn't. It was a servant with a letter for the Fire Lord.

"Don't tell me it's bad news," Sokka said. He knew how the universe loved proving him wrong. All he had said was they deserved a little down time. All of them, together. That wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

"It's not great news," Zuko sighed.

"You had to open your big mouth, didn't you, Snoozles?" Toph shook her head.

"It's from the Earth Kingdom. Apparently, King Bumi and the King Kuei aren't agreeing on all points. They each want to make changes to the Peace Treaty."

Katara made a face. "But when I left, they had agreed on everything!"

Zuko looked at her. "It seems they changed their minds."

"Monkey feathers!" Aang cursed. "This means we have to go back to the Earth Kingdom soon, doesn't it?"

"And, I just got here, too," Katara whined. She couldn't believe her luck. Both Bumi and Kuei had gotten along so well while she was there, even without Aang. She felt she had made real progress. Both the Northern and Southern Water Tribes had signed the Peace Treaty and she was in the Fire Nation to get Zuko to sign it as well.

"I know, sis, but this needs to be done. At least this time you get to travel on Appa."

"Yeah, that's true."

"So, when do we leave?"

"Katara, you're the Ambassador, what do you think?" Aang asked.

Toph, who had been quiet up until then, spoke up, "I think you guys should get packing. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can get this whole thing resolved."

"You mean, _we_ should get packing," Aang corrected.

Toph shook her head. "No. I mean, _you guys_. I'm not going."

"What? Why not?" Aang asked, surprised. He thought she would be the first in line to travel since they weren't going anywhere near Katara and Sokka's homeland. At least, he hoped she would be. This time, they didn't have to leave her behind.

"I'm not going to help with all that Treaty stuff," Toph waved her hand in the air as if the mere thought of it bored her. "Besides, trying to get both of those crazy kings to agree? Doesn't sound like fun. I'd rather stay here."

"Are you sure?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, Toph," Sokka added, "It might be a while before anyone can come back."

Even if she wanted to, she couldn't go. She had to stay with Sparky. "Yup, I'm sure," Toph replied, smirking.

Aang didn't know what to say. When Suki teased Toph about not wanting to leave her new boyfriend, Aang could feel the anger begin to simmer to the surface. As he watched Toph a moment longer, he realized it was more than not wanting to leave her behind, he wanted her to _want_ to come with him, had _expected_ her to, but Toph was picking her boyfriend over him and...it hurt.

"So this is about your boyfriend then?" Aang asked, standing. His hands had turned to fists at his sides.

Toph turned to face him. She could sense the strange vibrations he was giving off and didn't understand what they meant.

"I'm not going. That's all there is to it."

"Because you're choosing your _boyfriend_," he spit the word out, "over _us_!"

The room shook as Toph stood up from her chair. "Aang, you don't know what you're talking about, so just shut up!" she yelled.

"Did she just call Aang by his name?" Sokka whispered to no one in particular.

Suki nodded. "Yeah, that was weird."

"I'm not going to shut up until you tell me what's going on!" the Avatar yelled back.

"It's none of your business!"

The others watched the exchange with mixed feelings.

"So you get a boyfirend and forget everything that really matters! Like friends! Like family!"

"Aang!" Katara cried, she didn't know what had gotten into him.

"I haven't forgotten anything!" The table trembled. "You're just an idiot, bald monk who rushes to stupid conclusions without knowing everything there is to know!"

"And you're just being selfish! No wonder you had no friends until we came along!"

"All right, enough!" Zuko yelled, slamming his hands on the table. "Everyone calm down!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. When he looked up at the others, Toph had left. "Great," he said with a sigh, then sat down. Aang was still breathing heavy and was standing near the window, his glider in hand. "Aang, wait." The boy did and Zuko took another deep breath before speaking again. "Toph said it was none of your business..." Aang glared at the Fire Lord, who continued, "...because I asked her not to say anything."

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked, worry coloring her tone.

Zuko consider the best way to explain.

"Would you like me to do it?" They all turned to see Mai leaning against the door frame.

"Yes. Please."

Mai quickly explained that there had been an attempt on the Fire Lord's life. Toph took it upon herself to figure out who was behind it. With Mai's help, they had uncovered a group of Fire Nation citizen, made up of nobles and commoners alike, calling themselves Ozaists. They wanted to get rid of Zuko and return Ozai to the throne.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Katara asked. She couldn't believe he'd keep something like that from them.

"I didn't want any of you to worry."

"Well, that's just dumb," Katara said, bluntly. "We're your friends! We can help. You should have told us."

"Perhaps," Zuko replied, "But it's not a big deal-"

"What!" Katara yelled, "It's a very big deal!"

"Every leader has things like this happen," he reminded them. "It's part if the job."

"True," Sokka agreed.

"Besides," Zuko continued, "Toph and Mai seemed to have everything under control."

"We do," Mai added.

Katara didn't like Mai's tone.

"What are you doing to stop these Ozaists?" Sokka asked.

Since everything was now in the open, Mai saw no point in not explaining further. But, she looked to Zuko anyway. When he gave her a slight nod, Mai proceeded to explain. "We don't know too much about them, but Toph met with one of the leaders of the Ozaists today. She's trying to gain their trust and infiltrate-"

"Hide's their leader?" Aang asked, interrupting.

"One of them."

Aang cursed and ran out of the dining room.

"I guess that's why Toph pretended not to know us when we went looking for her this morning," Katara surmised.

"Yes. You nearly ruined her plan."

Katara _really_ didn't like Mai's tone.

...

Aang looked for Toph in her room and outside near the earthbending arena she created for herself near the Palace Gardens. When he didn't find her there, he flew on his glider for a while hoping to spot her somewhere below. When he didn't, he ended up in the stables. Both Appa and Momo were there. Momo seemed especially excited.

"What is it, buddy?" Aang asked, airbending himself to the other side of Appa. Aang was surprised to see Toph sitting there next to his bison.

"I said, _don't_ make noise," she said to the lemur. Blissfully ignorant, Momo chirped in response, then settled himself on her lap. "Yeah, I know," Toph smirked, taking no notice of Aang's presence. "You have no clue what I'm saying."

"Hey, Toph," the airbender said awkwardly, "Can I, um, sit with you?"

After a moment she replied, "I rather you didn't."

He stood there, feeling horrible and guilty while he looked down at her.

"I'm really sorry, Toph."

She didn't reply, didn't even acknowledge that she heard.

"Toph, I didn't know-"

"Doesn't matter," she said, cutting him off.

"I know," he sighed, sounding defeated. He knew he really messed up. "I just-"

"Don't wanna hear it."

"Okay," he whispered. Aang didn't know what to say or do to make things right again, so he simply stood there for a few minutes, not saying anything. Momo had moved from her lap to his shoulder. Appa growled once as he settled in for the night. That's when Toph got up.

"You sound tired," she said, petting his fur. "Get some sleep."

Appa growled in reply making Toph smile. "'Night, Momo," she called out before exiting the stables.

The Avatar watched her go. Appa growled again, then nudged him.

"But she doesn't want to talk to me."

Appa nudge him again and Momo chirped.

"You're right. I do have to apologize."

Aang ran out of the stables into the night. Luckily, she hadn't gotten far.

"Toph, wait up!"

She didn't, but he caught up with her quickly enough. Aang was trying to come up with the best way to say he was sorry and was surprised when she was the first to speak.

"Maybe I didn't have any friends until I met you guys-"

He didn't let her finish. "Toph, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said the things I did."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"I just felt really bad."

"Doesn't give you the right."

"I _know_," he admitted, sighing again.

Toph stopped and Aang did, too. She turned to face him, her sightless eyes 'looking' into his grey ones.

"You called me selfish, but _you're_ the selfish one, Aang," she said, her index finger digging into his chest. "If things don't go your way, you lash out, blaming everyone else."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were helping Zuko and trying to keep him safe! Or that it was the reason you couldn't come with us. I thought you didn't _want_ to because of...of your boyfriend-"

"Stop right there!" She was in his face. "Stop with the boyfriend nonsense! I don't have one, I don't want one! Got it?"

For the first time all evening, Aang smiled. "Got it, Sifu."

"Good!" She blew the bangs out of her face in frustration and Aang's smile grew.

"I'm very sorry I said all those mean things. Can you forgive me?" He took a tentative step forward and wrapped her up in a crushing hug. "Please?"

"Get off!" she yelled, surprised. "You're not doing yourself any favors here, Twinkletoes!"

Aang laughed, relieved, when she called him by his nickname. Another apology was on the tip of his tongue when he decided he had to do something else to make her understand just how sorry he felt. She meant so much to him, she was his best friend and he shouldn't have treated her so badly. He promised himself he never would again. That's when he had the bright idea to lean forward and kiss her cheek, but at the same time that he did so, Toph turned her head and suddenly, his lips were on hers.


	11. If It's Not One Thing

**Chap 11- If It's Not One Thing**

That Sokka was a master strategist, no one could deny. Toph, however, felt it was her duty to keep him from getting a swelled head. So when he asked if everyone knew what to do, Toph replied in her most sarcastic tone, "Yes, Snoozles. We were all there. We _helped_ come up with the plan."

Others chimed in, teasing Sokka as well. But his focus would not be shaken.

"Come on, people," he said, more serious than normal. "Let's keep it together. Because if we don't get these guys, they get Zuko." The words sobered them up. "Toph counts forty-two people in the camp. There might be more, but with those wooden structures near the center, she can't be sure who or what are in those. So, that's seven of them per one of us-"

"That we know of," Mai interrupted.

"That we know of," Sokka agreed, with a frown.

"I like those odds," Toph grinned, cracking her knuckles.

"I don't." Normally, Sokka liked to have more intel before going after the enemy, but if what Hide told Toph was true, the Ozaists were planning something big and soon. They couldn't afford to wait any longer. "Unfortunately, we don't have much of a choice. Katara and Mai, you got the western side. Toph and Aang, the north. Suki and I will be heading in from the south, taking out the tower and the two guards on watch duty. As long as they don't have any earthbenders - which seeing as they hate anyone who isn't Fire Nation, they probably don't - we won't have to worry about the mountain range on the eastern side. Everyone ready?" he asked. "Good. Toph, you know what to do. Everyone else, wait for Aang. Let's go."

Quickly and quietly, they split up to take their positions.

Toph and Aang had the farthest to travel, but they moved swiftly underground. They popped up just outside the southern end of the campsite where Toph waited for Sokka's signal. Once she felt Sokka stomp on the ground three consecutive times, it would mean the guards had been taken out. She would tell Aang it was time he fly up so Katara and Mai knew to move in.

"Alright, Twinkletoes," she grinned at him. "You're up."

...

The whole thing was over in about five minutes. Most of the people surrendered without a fight. The leaders, Hide and the Headmaster of the school Aang had once enrolled in, tried to put up a fight, but it was embarrassing how easily Toph stopped them with one single earthbending move.

Aang scratched the side of her head. "Wow, that was pretty easy."

"No kidding," Mai sighed.

Sokka and Katara wasted no time questioning those captured. They discovered that most in the campsite had once been in the Fire Nation military, but once Zuko came into power, they feared they'd face trouble for following Ozai's orders and end up in jail, so they became deserters. Then, Hide and the former headmaster found them and tried to convince them to join their efforts to restore Ozai to the throne. Since there was free food and lodging, they joined. But they swore (under the threat of being drowned _and_ pummeled with rocks) that they didn't know anything about the attempt on the new Fire Lord's life.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Katara said, as they walked back to the Palace.

Sokka shook his head. "At least we ruled them out as a potential threat."

"I guess," Aang shrugged. "But that was so, so..."

"Anticlimactic?" Toph helped him out. "No fun? Just plain sad?"

"A waste of...our time?" Suki added.

Toph shook her head, too disappointed to even make fun of the Kyoshi Warrior's lack of creativity when it came to insults.

...

Zuko who had been eager to go with the others, but forbidden to do so (he was the Fire Lord and couldn't be risked), simply poured everyone a cup of tea when they sat around his study.

"You should have gone, just to see how pathetic it all was," Toph grumbled.

He thanked them for going anyway.

"Like Sokka said, at least they're ruled out, right?" Katara smiled, trying to lift everyone's spirits.

"Yeah," Suki joined her, "How about a celebratory glass of that Fire Whiskey Toph's always going on about?"

"Toph! You're too young to be drinknig!" Katara chided, but soon forgot all about it once the cups of tea were replaced with glasses of Fire Whiskey. When they were all too drunk to notice, Toph left Zuko's study. Aang followed her out.

"Hey, Toph?"

"Not now, Twinkles."

"Toph, we need to talk," he said as casually as possible. Now that he knew Zuko was safe - from the Ozaists at least - he could focus on the other thing plaguing him.

It just seemed so surreal. He kissed Toph. And, what's more, he's pretty sure she kissed him back. And it wasn't just a quick thing either. Neither had actually pulled away until Sokka strolled out of the Palace too close to where they were and Toph sent Aang flying high with a vicious earthspike. Then, they had all gathered in Zuko's study to come up with an attack plan. He and Toph hadn't even had a chance to talk about what happened.

"Talk? About what?" she asked, her expression the definition of innocence. Aang was reminded of the time she spent conning people in the Fire Nation as the Runaway...

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well... About what happened. Earlier," he added to explain further. They _kissed_. That was a big. Wasn't it?

"Oh, yeah," she waved her hand in the air as if comprehension just dawned on her. "Those losers? Boring, right?"

"Um, no, not that." How could she have forgotten so quickly? "Look, I'm glad it wasn't as bad as we imagined with Hide and the Headmaster, but I meant when we...when we, uh, kissed." He whispered the last word even though they were walking alone down a long, empty corridor.

Alright, maybe it wasn't an especially good kiss, but it's not something that happened everyday. At least not to him. Maybe he was a really bad kisser and that's the reason Toph didn't want to talk about it. But then why did she kiss him back? At least, he thought she did. Maybe he imagined it? He ignored the blush that rose up to color his cheeks.

"Oh, _that_. What about it?"

She was completely calm. As if it were...nothing. That made Aang frown.

"Oh, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," he laughed, but the laugh sounded empty even to his ears. He had never been so grateful Toph couldn't see because if he continued to blush any more, he'd likely burst. But, he had to explain what happened. He wouldn't feel right otherwise. "I meant to kiss your cheek, but you turned at the same time I leaned in."

"You're blaming me, you airhead?" Toph suddenly got defensive. "You're the one who can _see._" After a moment, she added much more calmly, "So you made a mistake, no biggy."

"It wasn't a mistake," he corrected her, "It was...an accident."

She shrugged, looking bored. "Okay, so what's there to talk about?"

That was a good question? What was there to talk about? It was an accident, something that he never meant to have happened, but it did and she sent an earthspike shooting him up into the sky just before Sokka could see them and now he had apologized, so...

"Well, I just wanted to say sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything."

"Noted."

Aang started walking again. "So, I guess, we're leaving tomorrow."

"Guess so."

"Still not coming with us?"

"Nope. Whoever tried to get Sparky is still out there."

"I know," Aang said, "That's why I feel kinda bad that we're leaving."

"You shouldn't. These Ozaists weren't what I thought they were, but something like that won't happen again."

Aang realized something then. "This wasn't your fault, Toph," he assured her.

"Did I say it was?" she replied, but walked away before Aang could say anything more.

Aang watched her go and with a sigh, left the opposite way.

...

Appa was halfway out of the stable when Aang got there. He was snoring lightly as Momo slept on one of his large paws, chirping quietly in his sleep. Aang settled in comfortably against his bison. The even breaths his oldest friend took as he inhaled and exhaled made Aang rise and fall gently along with him.

The others were probably still celebrating their last night in the Fire Nation, but Aang wanted to think and he craved the solitude in which to do it. Grey eyes bore into the night sky above and though he felt tired, after such a long day, he wasn't sleepy. Inevitably, the day's events replayed in his mind and one thing stood out among the rest. It wasn't all his friends gathered together at last. It wasn't the "battle" where he'd barely broken a sweat. It was that kiss. With Toph.

He _kissed_ Toph.

_He_ kissed _Toph_.

Aang smiled at the thought and tried to keep the blush from running from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. Truth be told, he'd never thought of her _that_ way. She'd always been his friend, his sifu. Someone he could count on...to be honest, to back him up, to be there.

Only a few weeks ago had she changed a little. Or rather, his perception of her changed a little. She was no longer simply his friend, his sifu, she was also a girl. A pretty one. He felt giddy at the thought, like he shouldn't think so and he couldn't help laughing an uncomfortable laugh.

Why was it so strange? After a beat, he wondered, why didn't he find it _stranger_?

As the night progressed and more and more stars filled the sky, Aang began to count them. It had always been a favorite pastime of his. And, at the moment he wanted the comfort of something familiar. Far away, he could hear _her_ earthbending, but he ignored the sound and focused on the bright stars above him. When he reached two thousand one hundred and twelve, his eyelids began to grow heavy.

He half-smiled as he thought of his earthbending teacher moments before he finally drifted off to sleep.

...

Toph was pretty pissed off. _Stupid Ozaists_. All that talk and for what? Nothing.

She sent another set of huge boulders crashing into each other. The loud, thundering sound made her smile even as it rattled her to her core. She felt restless with so much pent up energy, energy she thought she'd get to unleash on Hide and the others. Pfft. What a joke.

Of course, somewhere deep down, Toph was glad the fight hadn't been much of anything because it meant all her friends walked away without so much as a scratch on them, but still. After what happened with Aang, she just wanted to hit someone. Hard. Repeatedly.

That kiss, it left her feeling on edge. And that made her even more angry. It was a stupid kiss. An accidental one. _At least Twinkles didn't think it wasn't a mistake._ The tiny voice in the back of her head surprised her and she stopped earthbending. Where did that come from? Shaking the thought away, she settled into her horse stance and focused on the vibrations of the earth. She could feel herself relaxing as she listened deep and close at first, then spreading her awareness wide until there, not too far away, she could sense _him_. So quiet, so still and peaceful.

Toph growled and pounded the earth until she could feel it in her bones. She moved the rocks and stone for hours on end until she could hardly lift her arms or stomp her feet. Once she grew tired, she didn't even bother going inside the Palace, choosing instead to lie where she stood and earthbend herself a tent to keep what little cold there was away.

"Stupid Twinkletoes," she muttered before she fell asleep.

...

_Almost as soon as Toph felt herself doze off, she startled awake. Eyes open, she sat up, but when she tried to earthbend her tent away, nothing happened. It was unusually quiet and when she couldn't feel any vibrations, her breathing hitched in her throat._

_"What's going on?" she asked out loud._

_"Toph?"_

_Earth, it couldn't be. __"Twinkletoes?"_

_"What are you doing here?" he asked._

_"What do you mean, what am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, annoyed. He'd been sleeping near Appa in the stables. How did he get there so fast?_

_"I don't know," he admitted and his honest reply only made her feel uneasy._

_She took a step towards his voice. Why couldn't she sense his vibrations? Why couldn't she _see_ anything?_

_"Where are we?" she whispered, her voice unusually soft as she tried desperately to keep the fear from sounding through._

_"Toph! Look out!" Aang yelled, but something reached her before she could move. It hit her across her cheek, sending a sharp burst of pain through her as she flew and landed with a violent splash in a shallow pool of water. "Don't show any emotion, Toph!" Aang screamed at her and Toph wondered why, but the panic in his voice told her she should listen. It was hard with the pain throbbing on the side of her face, but Toph kept very still, face completely devoid of emotion._

_Someone laughed. It was a creepy sound and Toph fought to keep from reacting to it._

_"Oh, I can wait," a voice said and Toph realized she'd heard it before. She shuddered when she realized when, but her face remained impassive. "I've been patient these many long years," the creepy voice continued. It had been on the island - Taang Island - when she'd had that strange, terrifying dream. Whoever was talking was close to her now__; the voice seemed to be coming from someone directly in front of her__. Then, something cold ran along the base of her foot and it took all of Toph's focus to keep from making a sudden move or crying out. __"What's a few more?" it asked, a hint of malice laced with the words._

_The pain from the side of her face was soon drowned by the anger she felt rise in her. Who was this hogmonkey trying to intimidate her?_

_"What do you want?" she demanded, careful not to show any emotion._

_The answer frightened her more than anything else ever had._

_"_You_."_

_..._

_Aang didn't understand what was happening. He had been counting stars, trying to fall asleep and just as soon as he had, he'd woken up. And, not only had he woken up, Toph was there right next to him. At first he wondered how she moved so fast and why she looked so lost, but soon he realized since he didn't have his bending, neither must she. __And yet, they weren't in the Spirit World. He just didn't understand._

_That's when Aang saw him._

_Koh._

_"__Toph! Look out!" he yelled a moment too late. Koh hit her with one of his thousand limbs and sent her flying through the nothingness they were in. Before she landed, the world shifted around them into a familiar place, the swamp. __"Don't show any emotion, Toph!" was the only thing Aang could think of screaming. He ran towards them, but the closer he seemed to get, the farther they seemed to be. It was an awful, sinking feeling, running until he felt weak and never getting anywhere, trying to get closer to Toph and being unable to._

_Aang watched, horrified, as Koh stared directly into Toph's face.__ They were talking, exchanging words Aang was too far away to hear. Koh reached for Toph's foot with one of his centipede legs and Aang feared she would panic. But h__er expression remained frozen. She looked so different to him without the Blind Bandit's grin or the Runaway's mischievous smirk. The strangeness he felt earlier because of that kiss evaporated and he realized then, that no matter what happened (if anything), she would always, _always_ be his friend before anything else. That tie that bound them could never be broken._

_The realization freed him, allowed him to move and make progress once again. With as much force as he could muster, Aang rammed into the side of the spirit._

_"Leave her alone, Koh!" Aang yelled, immediately schooling his expression just as the Face Stealer turned to him._

_"You cannot hurt me," Koh smiled. "But I will leave her alone." __Behind him Toph stood and Koh shuffled back, away from them both. "For now," he added, moving further away._

_"Come back here!" Toph yelled. Though her voice was loud, her face was the same immovable mask as before. "You caught us off guard before, but we're not afraid of you!"_

_Koh's laughter echoed all around them, though he had vanished. "You should be," he said._

...

Aang was moving before his eyes were fully open. The ground shook beneath his feet and he knew it was Toph's doing. Sensing where she had fallen asleep, he ran there as fast as possible. He reached her in time to see her earth tent come down.

"Toph, are you okay?" he asked kneeling next to her. He half-expected there to be a red gash across the side of her face. When there wasn't, he sighed in relief.

She stood and moved away from him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Aang might have believed her, her voice was calm, still groggy from sleep, but though he did not posses Toph's mastery of feeling the vibrations all around, Aang knew enough and she was clearly lying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he whispered. Though it was weird that he'd had a bad dream, too, they couldn't have had the same one - that wasn't remotely possible. Besides, he wouldn't wish his nightmares on anyone, least of all his friend. Still, it must have been pretty bad for her to earthbend while asleep.

"No."

Taking her hand, he said, "Come on," planning to lead her back to the stables.

Stubbornly, she remained in place. "I'm fine right here," she argued. "I'm not even sleepy anymore."

But Aang had learned to be stubborn, too, so he took her hand once again and that time, he didn't let go when she tried to pull away.

"You might not be sleepy," he yawned, "But I am."

"And?"

"And, I had a bad dream," he explained, dragging her behind him.

Toph let him pull her forward thinking it was weird that he'd have a bad dream at the same time she had.

For his part, Aang knew that if she really didn't want to come with him, she wouldn't. No one could force Toph to do anything. Toph's emotionless expression as Koh stared her down flashed in his mind's eye and Aang turned to look at her to keep from seeing it again. "I don't want to sleep by myself," he added. Sure, they hadn't slept around a campfire in a while, but they used to do it all the time before.

"I'm sure Sugar Queen's still up," Toph suggested.

Aang stopped suddenly and turned to face her fully. "I don't want Katara," he said, "I want you." He said the words and he wasn't lying (they both knew), but what surprised Aang was how true that statement was. It probably had to do with the nightmare he had. Maybe. He was too tired to think at that moment. "Now, come on. If I don't get any sleep, I am so not going to get up on time," he whined. "And, Katara wants to leave first thing in the morning."

They walked into the stables and Aang waited near Appa. Toph's tent was up in the blink of an eye and he crawled in with her. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so incredibly tired. Once he closed his eyes, he would be fast asleep in no time, he was sure of it. Taking her hand in his as he curled close enough to her that she could feel his breath on the side of her face, he mumbled something that sounded like good night.

Toph thought back to the fear she felt as that thing hovered over her and she stifled a shudder. Absently, she tightened her hold on his hand.

After another few minutes passed, she spoke. "Hey, Twinkletoes?"

"Hmm...wha...?" he mumbled.

Toph wasn't sure if he was fully awake or not, but she asked anyway.

"Who's Koh?"

She waited anxiously but there was no reply, except for Aang's light snoring. Since he was leaving early in the morning and he was clearly tired, Toph didn't ask again. She simply lay awake, trying not to think about how real her dream felt (or how strange it was that Twinkles had a bad dream, too). Instead, she focused on the faint, steady vibrations of the boy sleeping next to her, the boy who held her hand close against his chest.


	12. Changes, Part I

**Ch 12- Changes****, Part I**

Two seasons turned to three and there was no sign of her friends yet. But Toph was okay with it because the Peace Treaty was important, or so Sparky kept saying. What she wasn't okay with, however, was the small, but noticeable growth spurt she went through during that time. She may have only grown an inch or two in height, but the greatest changes happened in ways she _didn't_ approve of.

_Not again! Body, stop it already!_

Her body was different now and Toph did not like it. She had these mounds of flesh protruding from her chest. It was bad enough when she had asked Suki about them, but now the problem was worse. It didn't matter how tight she tried to wrap her bindings around herself, they were still noticeable. Then, her hips were not as lean as they used to be, but worst of all, there were a few days every month when no one dared cross her path for fear of dismemberment or beheading.

Her body had altered so much, she couldn't even wear her old clothing comfortably enough anymore. Much to the Fire Lord's chagrin and embarrassment — and Toph's utter enjoyment — she had continued to wear only one of the two outfits she brought with her (her Blind Bandit one and what she came to think of as The Runaway one). However, she did make a rare exception for Iroh's birthday when she wore the outfit Suki had picked for her that one time, but otherwise, Toph couldn't care less. It was getting ridiculous according to Sparky. So much so that on more than one occasion, he had the servants try to sneak a new outfit past her, but Toph instantly recognized the different material. It was stiff where hers was malleable. And the new clothing was missing the holes that gave her clothes so much character - or she imagined they did (they were badges of honor in any case). But all that didn't matter with the way her body had betrayed her, so Toph had to ask Zuko for a favor.

"Are you…joking?" he asked without bothering to look at her, instead glancing over the first of many documents that required his attention. "Because I am not having the Royal tailors make you an ensemble only so you can rip it to shreds and threaten their life like last time."

"I _wish_ I was joking," she replied. The hint of misery in her voice let him know she was actually being serious. "Sweetness, would have _loved_ to dress me up, but…"

"It's not a problem," he said trying to sound comforting. He knew she had to miss the others, though she rarely said it. It had been a very long time since they had seen their friends. He had suggested she meet up with them in the Earth Kingdom, but she seemed to take that as a direct insult upon her person and her ability to do things for herself, so he didn't bother bringing it up again. Besides, she would only argue that someone needed to watch his back and Mai didn't count because she was more focused on his front - a sly comment that never failed to make the Fire Lord blush.

Zuko gaze lingered on the small girl sitting across from him. He and Toph had not been particularly close when she first joined him, but he felt he owed her and not just for burning her feet. Actually, he felt he owed them all for something or other (for all those months chasing them, for destroying hometowns, it was a lot of things really). Anyway, since returning with him - and staying when the others left - he and Toph had spent a lot of time together. For two people who didn't talk a lot, they sure ended up talking a lot. It could have been that circumstances threw them together, it could have been that surprisingly they got along rather well. Whatever it was, they both let their guard down every so slightly. Zuko learned that Toph missed her parents more than she led on and that her loyalty to her friends was only matched by her fierce denial of its existence. Toph came to learn that he had trouble seeing clearly out of his left eye and the history behind his scar (something she'd wondered about since that little boy on Ember Island had accused Zuko of having it on the wrong side).

More often than not, Toph tried to get Zuko to have fun, to laugh, and as strange as it sounded, to play. He attributed that last one to her young age. It was easy to like Toph. It was also easy to dislike her. She was rude and rough and didn't care at all that he was the Fire Lord. She'd yell at him and threaten him when he needed some sense knocked into his 'lava for brains,' as she called him. And though he'd never tell her - like she needed something _else_ to gloat about - it was nice having someone around that wasn't in awe of his title.

"Have any green lying around?"

Zuko made a face. "Green? No offense, but why would it matter?"

Toph shrugged, "True, I have no idea what it looks like, but I remember Katara saying the clothes I wore when I first joined them were various shades of green and yellow." Sugar Queen had also said she looked good in green, but she left that bit out.

"You're not getting sentimental on me now, are you?" he asked.

She could hear the humor in his voice and smirked at him. "Nah, it's too much of a hassle."

"I can send for some from the Earth Kingdom, but in the meantime it's most likely going to be red and black. Maybe gold," he replied. Then quickly added as an explanation, "They're the official colors of the Fire Nation."

Toph shrugged one shoulder not really caring one way or the other, she'd only been vaguely interested in her clothes being her nation's colors anyway.

"There might be some orange," he added absently.

"Orange?" she yawned. Man, she was tired. Must be close to naptime.

"Well," Zuko took a moment trying to figure out how to explain color to a blind person, but took an easier approach, "It's one of the colors of the Air Nomads."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure," she shrugged, pretending she didn't care. Since she supposedly looked nice in green, Toph couldn't help wonder how she looked in _his_ nation's colors.

Zuko wondered what that little smile that crossed Toph's lips was for but didn't ask. He really was busy and had no time to try and pry it out of her.

"Great, now that this _very_ important matter is taken care of," Toph could hear the sarcasm in his voice as he stood up, "I have a meeting with the council. And, then the Fire Sages after that."

"Don't tell me those Sages want to marry you off again?"

"I don't know," he groaned, "Probably."

"Well, good luck with that," she said then walked around the desk to punch his arm as thanks for the new clothes before she left to take her nap.

...

"Aang?"

"Huh?"

He was trying to finish up his letter for Zuko and a shorter one for Toph. He knew Toph couldn't read, but he couldn't help sending her one, too. When he wrote to one Sifu, he always wrote to the other. It just made sense to him.

"Aang, are you even listening?" Katara asked, slightly irritated.

"Yes," he looked up, "I've been paying attention, I just wanted to finish with these." He scribbled something quick before looking up at her. "Bumi wants to leave for Omashu already, which you're okay with, but what's really on your mind is that you don't know if you should go on that date or not."

Even a few weeks ago, the conversation would have been an uncomfortable one for both Katara and Aang. For her, because she would never want to make Aang feel bad, especially since she had been unable to return his affection, by talking about someone she might or might not be interested in in front of him. For his part, because it involved Katara and another guy, but now it was just plain uncomfortable for an entirely different reason: he had no experience on which to draw any helpful advice from.

"I don't know," Aang replied honestly. "If you like him, I say you go on this date. What's the worst that could happen, right?" He sounded hopeful and Katara let that influence her. She couldn't help feel a little hopeful, too.

It just happened so suddenly that Katara had been unprepared. She had been entirely focused on getting both Bumi and Kuei to agree to the Peace Treaty - which they _finally _did! Thank the Spirits! - so she hadn't had time to think about anything else and then, out of the blue, Haru asked her out. Her initial reaction was no. She couldn't help it. Even though she was a teenager, with all her responsibilities, boys were not high on her list of priorities.

"I'll think about it," she had replied to spare Haru's feelings, but the sweet earthbender had smiled like he had won a prize of some sort.

Katara reasoned that since she was an Ambassador for her people, helped end the war, was sixteen, and currently living in the Earth Kingdom, where dating was vastly different from courting (which was meant to end in marriage), it would be okay. Plus, Haru was cute - Katara had thought so since since they first met, but it had never gone beyond that.

That's when a thought struck the waterbender. She had never been on a date. Sure having had Aang like her was flattering for a second, but he was so young. And though she'd really liked Jet...nothing could come of it now. Besides, she'd always been far too busy helping save the world.

"I think I'll say yes," Katara said out loud. Aang smiled at her and she was glad she had him to talk to. Suki would have been preferable, but she was in Kyoshi with the other Warriors. Katara would have even taken Toph to discuss such matters, though the younger girl would have found numerous ways to tease her about it. Aang turned out to be a good listener, so really she couldn't complain.

"I'm sure you'll have a great time," he nodded, then stood. "I'm going to find a messenger hawk for these," he said, heading for the door, then paused. "Do you have anything you want to send out?"

"Oh yeah, I do," she replied, looking for her letters among the pile of scrolls on her desk. She'd written home, to Suki, and Zuko. Katara never thought she'd be writing to the Fire Lord, but life had a funny way of turning things around. She found the letters and gave them to the airbender waiting anxiously by the door.

"Hey, Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for listening."

He returned her smile. "No problem. That's what friends are for."

...

The sun had set in the Fire Nation when Toph joined Zuko in his study per his request. She liked his study though. It had some of the most comfortable chairs in the whole Palace. It was located on the third floor, which allowed a cool breeze to dance in through the open windows at nearly any hour of the day. And when she placed her feet on the warm floor, she could feel everything going on below them all the way to the courtyard and everything on the two levels above them. Plus, no one bothered them there. Any other place in the Palace had people barging in at all hours of the day. It was very annoying.

When she walked into the study, Zuko was craning his neck to the right obviously sore from the previous night's fight.

"Katara wrote," he said.

"Again?" Toph asked slumping into a comfy chair. As usual she threw one leg over the armrest, but kept the other foot flat against the floor.

"Yes, again," Zuko replied, but it didn't sound like he was complaining. "Aang wrote as well."

"Got anything new to tell?"

"Not much. The Peace Treaty is pretty much a done deal. Aang and Katara were finally able to leave Ba Sing Se after so long and are in Omashu with King Bumi. They're working to get many other issues resolved there and plan to fly here as soon as they're finished. Aang wanted to make certain I told you they missed you."

Toph grinned at him, ignoring the sudden fluttering in her chest.

"Who _wouldn't_ miss me?" she smirked. "When I leave this place, you'll be so bent outta shape, you won't be able to get outta bed for at least a week."

Zuko chuckled, "I'm sure I'll survive."

There was a hesitant knock at the door. Here, we go again, he thought. Something _else_ that required his attention. He'd been so busy lately, he hardly had time to see even Mai. Zuko cleared his throat and his expression returned to his usual stoic one. "Enter," he ordered, his voice level.

It was a servant bringing the Fire Lord his evening tea and once he was gone, Zuko relaxed noticeably. He poured Toph a cup, then one for himself.

"Should I write back to Aang saying you miss him, too?" Zuko teased. He found it much easier to joke around with the small earthbender than anyone else. As a matter of fact, the only time he didn't take certain things so seriously was when she was around.

"And lie to the poor kid?" Toph tsked and shook her head.

Zuko looked up at her surprised by the reply. "You don't miss him at all?"

"Hmm," she pretended to think. "About as much as I miss Appa and Momo, I guess," she shrugged, hoping he bought it.

"Ouch," he laughed.

She didn't laugh, instead choosing to hide her true feelings behind her trademark smirk. Let's see how he likes it, she thought.

"Did Sugar Queen say she missed you?"

Those strange vibrations Sparky gave off whenever Katara's name had been mentioned ever since her short stay in the Fire Nation reached Toph from across the desk.

"What? No!" came his too quick reply.

"Oh," Toph sipped her tea calmly. "I guess Katara only said so in the letter she wrote me."

He shifted in his chair. It took him a moment, but then he muttered, "Ha, ha. Very funny."

Toph let out a little laugh, he was just too easy.

Zuko ignored her self-satisfied smile and pretended to enjoy his tea.

...

_"But isn't His Majesty engaged to Lady Mai?"_

_"Well, I don't know about that. It hasn't been made official, you know, but Miss Toph spends more time with Fire Lord Zuko than anyone else in the entire Palace."_

_"They _are_ together often."_

_"Did you hear that she was with him in his study just this evening. Again."_

_"You don't think…?"_

_"I wouldn't doubt it. Miss Toph has blossomed into a very attractive young lady."_

_"She _is_ very pretty."_

_"And, very rich. It would be quite a beneficial alliance for both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom."_

_"Do you think they get on rather well?"_

_"Of course! Why else would they spend so much time together?"_

...

"Toph! Stop acting like a child! I have things to do! I'm speaking with the nobles today."

"Then, go!" Toph yelled. "I don't need you here!"

Zuko was about ready to pull his hair out. "You _called_ me here!" he yelled at her through the door.

"Fine!" Toph growled as she stomped across the floor. "But laugh and _die_! Got it?"

He rolled his eyes.

Toph yanked the door open and stepped out into the hallway. Zuko actually took a step back to appreciate her more fully.

"You look good," he said meaning it. "It's about time you dressed like a lady and not some kind of savage."

But she wasn't buying it. He would have said anything to get her out of her old, comfy clothes. She missed her old clothes…

"It's too tight," Toph argued, trying to pull the waist loose unsuccessfully. "Look," she ran her hands over her waist and chest, "This. Is. Too. Tight!"

Any other male might have blushed by the way Toph ran her hands over certain parts of her body — the tailor did, as did his assistant — but Zuko remained unfazed. He'd seen Toph pick her nose, heard her break wind, and had been forced to dodge balls of ear wax she flicked at him. He couldn't see her as anything other than the slightly disgusting baby sister he never had.

"Come with me," he said, "There's someone I think you'll be happy is here."

Toph forgot all about the dress and her face lit up. "Who? Who's here?"

She hoped for one person in particular. To beat him up, of course. But maybe it was Sugar Queen. Toph wondered if either of them had grown. Maybe she'd be taller than Twinkles now. She liked the idea of hovering over him. Maybe it was Snoozles? Fangirl?

Toph walked alongside Zuko until they reached the large lobby near the entryway. She recognized him instantly and though it wasn't anyone she expected, she was happy nonetheless.

"Iroh!" she yelled as she ran to hug him. He'd been gone from the palace nearly two months opening up a second Jasmine Dragon. Only this one, on Ember Island. From what Toph heard, it was already the most popular tea house around.

"Toph!" he smiled, "You are looking very well."

"Uncle," Zuko bowed his head as he walked towards them at a more leisurely pace.

"Fire Lord," Iroh bowed in return.

"Just call me nephew, Uncle."

"Just hug your uncle, you silly nephew! Geez!" Toph joined in and pushed the Fire Lord towards her old friend.

Zuko tried to keep his composure despite being shoved forward and stumbling for a second over his robes. "I'm happy to see you, Uncle. I do have a few meetings today, but I'd be honored if you joined me for dinner."

"Of course. Nothing would give me greater pleasure."

"What's with the being so proper?" Toph shook her head. "Just get to work, Sparky. Me and the Dragon of the West have some catching up to do. See ya at dinner time."

The Fire Lord walked away and smiled to himself when he thought no one else was looking. It was good to have his uncle home again.

"So tell me, Miss Toph," Iroh began leading her out into the courtyard. "What have you been up to?"

...

Sokka was ready. He'd been ready for some time now. He loved Suki and he wanted to be with her always. For that reason, he traveled from the Southern Water Tribe to Kyoshi Island in record time.

_Oh yeah, he was ready!_

Actually, he'd felt ready since the end of the war, but he'd wanted his once simple and humble home ready to welcome people from the other nations and, truth be told, awe them into silence so that Suki could be as proud to live there as he was. Thus, he designed a beautiful, functional, and modern Water Tribe city (borrowing ideas from the Northern Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, and even the Fire Nation, though he was reluctant to admit that last bit). With the help of his dad and both Southern and Northern Water Tribe men, they dug deep and built high and finally, a year and eight months later, completed their task. There were bridges and rivers and actual buildings (not just tiny tents). Small reflecting pools and fountains (that froze most days) were situated where they could be appreciated most. When Sokka stood back to admire what they had done, he knew the place had come a long way and he was more proud than ever.

"_Water Tribe_..." he had whispered, with a grin.

But all that confidence seemed to have vanished the minute he set foot on Kyoshi Island. Man, why was he sweating so much? He even felt a little dizzy and like he was going to be sick. No, he had to keep it together! He didn't want anything to ruin the moment, especially not himself, so he took a few deep breathes. Then, a couple more. And then, three more for good measure. But it didn't help. He felt like he had before the Day of Black Sun when it was up to him to rally the troops, but instead he froze and started talking about Haru's mustache, of all things! For a second he wondered what had become of Haru? Something to think about later. Anyway, his father, Chief Hakoda, had to step in for Sokka. That had been both embarrassing and a disappointment. He'd never felt more like a failure. And it was happening again!

Oh, man, he was going to mess it up! And then Suki wouldn't say yes when he proposed!

Sokka started pacing back and forth. When he heard someone at the door, he froze.

_All right, this is it_.

The door slid open and Sokka held his breath.


	13. Changes, Part II

**Ch 13- Changes, Part II**

A Kyoshi Warrior walked in and time seemed to slow to a halt. That's when Sokka practically yelled, "Marry me!"

There was a short silence and then, "I don't think I'm ready to get married."

Deflated, the Water Tribe warrior hung his head. He had just proposed and been refused and his heart sunk until he realized the high-pitched, happy, cheery voice didn't come from his intended intended. His head snapped up and he took a closer look at the Kyoshi Warrior standing before him, making him frown.

"I am flattered, Sokka," Ty Lee's smile grew, her voice teasing, "But I couldn't possibly do that to Suki!"

Sokka facepalmed. "What are you doing here?" he asked, still too nervous to be irritated.

"You asked me to warn you when Suki was on her way," she replied. She was more giddy than usual if that was even possible.

Oh, that's right, he had asked for her help.

"So, is Suki on her way?"

"Yeah," the newest Kyoshi Warrior nodded, "She should be arriving any minute."

Sokka panicked again, his arms flailing. "Then, go woman! What are you still doing here!"

Ty Lee wanted to laugh - not _at_ him, okay maybe a little at him - but mostly because she'd never seen anyone look more nervous in all her life. However, this was a big moment and she couldn't help be encouraging. "You're going to do great and she's going to say yes!" she beamed. "So, don't worry too much, okay?" Before leaving through a side door, Ty Lee paused to add, "You don't want to ruin the moment, do you?"

"Argh!" Sokka groaned, but before he could start freaking out again, the front door slid open and he held his breath.

...

"Ha! I win again!" Toph beamed. "Told you you couldn't beat me. Not even at pai sho."

Iroh laughed along with her. "Yes, well," he wondered when his blind friend had gotten so good at the game he loved, "They do say the third time's a charm."

"Really, you want to play again?" Toph whined stretching her hands over her head. She was tired of sitting down for so long. And it was exhausting trying to read him or get him to react so she'd know why he chose a particular piece to move. This last game he'd hardly given away his intentions. "I took most of your money already."

Iroh cleared the board just in case she changed her mind. As he did so, he asked, "What would you like to do instead?"

Eagerly, she jumped up from her chair. "We can fight! Earth versus Fire! Best bender takes all!"

He chuckled. "I am getting too old to fight benders in their prime, but why don't you tell me a story instead."

Making a face, Toph slumped back down on her chair. "Aren't you supposed to be the storyteller?"

"Perhaps," he smiled warmly at his young friend, "but I was not around a few days ago to see the battle for my nephew's hand…"

Toph sat up, her good humor gone. She blew the bangs out of her face in irritation and crossed her arms. "Is that what they're saying now?"

"It is. Care to share what happened?"

"Not really," she complained, but knew if she didn't set the record straight right now, who freaking knew what other kinds of unfounded fabrications those nobles (with nothing better to do) would come up with. "There's not much to tell. There was no battle. And it sure as earth wasn't for Sparky!"

...

_Mai wanted to talk. That was strange in and of itself. Sure she and Toph hung out from time to time, but that was mostly to train or torture the guards. However, when the personal attendant Zuko assigned to help Toph with daily girly things begged her not to meet with Lady Mai lest she get hurt, Toph's curiosity was piqued. Like anyone in the whole Fire Nation - scratch that, the whole _world_! - could take on the Greatest Earthbender in the World? Ha! But she was curious as to why the attendant would fear for her. She and Mai weren't best friends or anything, but they got along well enough. Together, they had managed to shape the Imperial Firebenders into the elite force they were meant to be. And, once again, together she and Mai stopped an attempt on Sparky's life (that time it had been a lone assailant). Anyway, Toph had no clue what was up, but a challenge sounded like fun!_

_The earthbender ran into Mai near the side entrance and followed the dreary girl out of the Palace._

_"So, what's up?" Toph asked. "Were you looking to get a beatin'?" she grinned, unable to conceal her eager anticipation any longer. Mai may not have been a bender, but she knew how to put up a good fight. Plus, her knives and darts only made it more fun for Toph._

_"No."_

_Toph paused when Mai sounded more gloomy than normal. The older girl took a few more steps around one of the gardens before Toph stopped her__. "Alright, what's this about? You're heartbeat is never this fast, so spill." __Maybe Mai had some information on more of those anti-Fire Lord reports. Some people didn't like that the Fire Nation seemed to be the big loser in the war and that Zuko wasn't doing anything to correct that perception bothered them. Toph, herself, had looked into a number of threats (and Hide and his tiny group hardly counted!), but there was no hard evidence to support the obvious dissatisfaction. __Toph waited for the other girl to say something.__"Well?"_

_Mai felt incredibly foolish. Stupid, even. She didn't want to ask, but there were all those..._rumors_...going around. __She ignored them at first, dismissing them without so much as a second thought. But when h__er own mother asked her about them in her letter, she began noticing how much time Zuko spent with Toph compared to the time he spent with her and the gossip didn't seem so far-fetched. Then, of course, there was that party…those fight nights… K__nowing what she knew of Toph, Mai could count on the earthbender telling her the truth whatever it was._

_"Are you and Zuko…?"_

_Toph waited for her to finish the question. When Mai didn't, Toph prodded, growing annoyed. "Are me and Zuko, what?"_

_Mai sighed._

_"Are you together? A yes or no will suffice," she droned._

_"Together in what?" Toph asked, still not getting it. Probably because it was so ludicrous, she never even considered it._

_Mai's voice rose a little. No one else might have noticed, but Toph did. "_Together_," the older girl emphasized. "You and Zuko, like me and Zuko."_

_Toph never did reply. Mai walked away after who knows how long passed while Toph clutched her stomach and laughed and laughed like she had not in such a long time. When she finally calmed down, the sun had disappeared from the sky and she was all alone in the garden._

_"Together? Pfft," Toph mumbled to herself, but just thinking about it set her off again. And she laughed until some of the guards made their way over to make sure she was okay._

...

"Is that all that took place?" Iroh asked, watching her closely.

"Yeah, that's about it. Toldja there wasn't much to it," Toph shrugged one shoulder. She didn't add that it was the moment she had missed her friends the most. They would have been rolling on the ground with her. Twinkletoes especially would have been laughing just as hard. "It was funny though," Toph grinned, but when Iroh shifted his weight, she knew there was more. "Something else you wanna ask?"

He nodded. "I am afraid there is."

"I'm not gonna like it, am I?" She had an idea of what it was. "Alright, hit me."

"It is not so far-fetched, you know? From what I hear, you and my nephew spend quite a lot of time together."

"Maybe, but—"

"And you are a beautiful young lady."

"Says you."

"From a wealthy family."

"You're kidding me with this, right?" It was actually worse than she thought.

"Try to imagine what this looks like from the outside."

"That better not be a blind joke."

Iroh laughed, "No. I simply wish for you to realize why it is so easy to believe the rumors."

"But this is Sparky and me we're talking about!" Toph yelled, quickly letting her temper get the better of her.

"The Fire Lord and the Bei Fong heiress, yes."

She wanted to bend some sense into him or grab him by his collar and shake him until he realized what it was he was saying. "You can't be serious. Is that why you're here?"

"Not at all," he answered truthfully. "I only heard of this on the ride to the Palace. I came at my nephew's request."

"Oh, well, that's kinda sweet," she admitted after a moment.

Iroh smiled at her. "He thought you could use a friend…"

That was nice of Sparky, but still! "Well, then, let me clear things up for you, Pops. No way am I trying to be the newest Fire Lady!" she said, her voice getting louder again. Then as an afterthought, added, "Red is so not my color."

"Oh, but you are mistaken. You look quite breathtaking in the red and gold outfit you are currently wearing."

"Sparky said this was orange!" Toph growled. She was going to kill the Fire Lord! "Look, I promise I'm not trying to snatch up your nephew, so you can go back to your new tea shop with no worries, okay?"

"I don't think you understand," Iroh explained and Toph knew he was smiling. She held back from hitting him only because she liked him so much. He continued, "I would be very pleased if you and my nephew—"

"Eww!" she didn't let him finish. "You know I'm only fourteen, don't you?"

"Yes. I heard about the extravagant party my nephew hosted in your honor."

Stupid Fire Lord! She told him not to do it! Threatened him, too! But noooooo, he said something like Sugar Queen and Twinkletoes would _never_ forgive him if he let her birthday pass without any acknowledgement. She yelled that it didn't matter what they thought, they weren't there! And, she promised to make _them_ pay for telling him in the first place. But he ignored all her threats. As it turned out, she wasn't even there for most of the stupid event choosing to scam the guards out of their money instead.

"Earth!" she couldn't believe she was hearing this. Iroh wanted her and Sparky to…to…she couldn't even finish the thought!

"There is no reason to get so upset."

"Easy for you to say," Toph replied in a tight, controlled tone, "No one's trying to marry _you_ off." Without saying anything else, she stomped away, the Palace grounds shaking with every step she took.

...

Suki slid open the door and entered the small room. Ty Lee told her Sokka would be waiting for her there. Why? Who knew. With Sokka it was hard to predict his actions if they didn't involve food.

"Sokka? You in here?" she called, then paused near the doorway. He was standing at the other end of the room, looking nervous. There were candles and panda lilies scattered all around. She'd never seen the training area where she and Sokka had first engaged in combat training years ago, look so beautiful.

Sokka swallowed, then cleared his throat. "Do you know why I asked you here?"

Suki bit her lip and shook her head no. She hadn't at first, but it was pretty clear where this was heading. Of course, it _was_ Sokka so...

"There's something I want to give you," he said, his voice unusually soft. As Suki stepped closer to him, she realized he was sweating. His blue eyes were bright and she loved the way his skin seemed to glow in the candlelight. She'd always thought him handsome, since the first time she saw him when only chauvinistic idiocies seemed to spew from his mouth. Sokka had come a long way from the boy he had been. She supposed they had all matured for the better.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a smile. The closer she got to him, the more nervous he seemed.

Sokka took a deep breath.

"I'veknownyouaverylongtime-"

"Sokka," she laughed lightly and took his hand, "Slow down."

Nodding, he took another deep breath. When he smiled at her, her heart sped up in her chest and she could feel a giddy, bubbly feeling begin to rise up.

"I wanted to ask you something," he began calmly, but then the nervous Sokka returned. "Ihavelovedyoumanyyears-"

Suki tried not to roll her eyes as she waited for the flurry of words stringed together to come to an end. Finally, Sokka held out his hand and said, "So, I made this for you."

The beautiful blue ribbon with a quite, um, _special_ Water Tribe insignia carved into a circular stone lay in the palm of his hand. Suki knew only Sokka, with his unique brand of "artistic" skills, could have come up with such a design. Though it would be easy for her to stand there and continue to criticize it, any betrothal necklace he made for her would have made her happy. This was despite the fact that it looked nothing like the lovely necklace Katara owned, Suki didn't care. Sokka made it for _her_.

Smiling, she took the necklace before hugging him. "Oh, Sokka!" she cried and kissed him.

...

Iroh chewed his food thoroughly. He was surprised his nephew was taking the news better than the young earthbender had.

"So that's why Mai refused to have dinner with us?" Zuko asked. "And why no one's seen Toph?"

Iroh nodded.

"I can't believe you, Uncle. _Mai's_ my girlfriend!"

"I simply asked the question, nephew. I did not start the rumors."

Zuko sat down in a chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know," he groaned.

"Mmm, you should eat some of this," Iroh suggested taking another bite. "It is delicious."

Zuko had lost his appetite. Why hadn't Mai said anything? Why hadn't Toph? Though now that he thought about it, Toph had suggested he spend more time with his girlfriend. She insisted on it, actually. And, long before his uncle showed up ready to congratulate them on a well-made match. Zuko had argued with Toph claiming that Mai would understand that he was the Fire Lord and thus had a lot of work to do. She only laughed and said that even she knew girls didn't like to be kept waiting too long. Ugh! Why hadn't he listened?

...

Aang flew high above Omashu on his glider. He'd been glad when he and Katara, accompanied by Bumi and Haru, finally left Ba Sing Se. The people there were beginning to act strange. It reminded him of when he, Sokka, and Katara first arrived in Kyoshi Island and Aang, as the Avatar, was treated like royalty wherever he went. The last few weeks in Ba Sin Se had been just like that, only more intense. And much more scary.

Rich families were willing to pay to dine with him. Noble families, with daughters of marrying age, wanted him to meet said daughters. Aang had been flattered initially, but soon the novelty wore off and he just wanted to get away from the few screaming girls that seemed to follow him everywhere he went. And he meant _everywhere_! It had gotten so bad, one such girl surprised him in the bath! He'd almost frozen her by accident.

He just wanted to get out of Ba Sing Se. Omashu would certainly be better. But as they flew on Appa, the others tried to explain why it might the same.

When Bumi told him it probably had to do as much with his physical appearance as with his being the Avatar, Aang didn't seem to understand. He'd seen himself in the mirror; grey eyes, bald head, blue arrow, nothing out of the ordinary. Katara went on to explain that where he had been a cute boy at twelve, now at fourteen, he was getting taller, filling out, and many would consider him quite handsome. Bumi added that a good-looking Avatar was sure to cause a stir everywhere he went.

Aang supposed it was a good thing...he wasn't too sure. But true enough, once a few girls in the market place close to the Omashu Royal Palace had gotten a good look at him, it was like a ripple affect. Soon, the Avatar was forced to use his glider to escape. The girls hadn't done anything except creep in extra, _extra_ close to him, but he felt very uncomfortable with the looks some of the girls were giving him, especially the older ones. He felt like prey they wanted to toy with and devour. He shuddered at the thought.

Back in the safety of the Palace, he asked Haru what it meant, but the earthbender seemed to be as clueless as he was, saying maybe they just wanted to talk to him. Aang really wished Sokka or Zuko were there - they both had girlfriends. They had to know a thing or two about girls, right?

...

"You know this means you have to marry me," Sokka explained, pulling away. "And, you won't be just my girlfriend anymore."

Suki smiled, "Yes, Sokka, I _know_."

"Okay, just making sure. You didn't really answer."

She paused before putting the necklace on. "I gave you a hug and kissed you!"

"Yeah, but you could've been letting me down gently," he stated matter-of-factly.

Suki frowned. "Do you _want_ me to let you down gently?"

"What? No!" Sokka yelled, "Why would you think that?"

Suki took a deep breath to collect herself. She knew him and she knew how he got when he was nervous, so instead of yelling at him, she took his hand and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Do you want to marry me, Sokka?" she asked with a smile because as crazy as he drove her, she really did love him.

"You know I do."

"Well, I want to marry you, too."

Sokka hugged her, relieved. He let her go and watched, unable to speak, unable to do anything, but grin like a fool as Suki tied the betrothal necklace he made around her neck. She looked so- wait, did Suki just propose to _him_?

...

"Ooh, tough break, Sparky."

"Will nothing change her mind?"

Zuko didn't reply to either. He stared out the window ignoring both Toph and his uncle as they continued to speak behind him. Toph said something like he was better off and his uncle suggested various items to send along with apologies. But Zuko just wanted to be left alone because only an hour before, Mai had broken up with him. He wasn't sure he deserved it; he had made an effort, after all. Obviously, she didn't agree he had tried hard enough. However, he was sure he did deserve the letter she wrote him informing him of her decision to end the relationship. That made them even, he supposed. And though he was sad, it didn't hurt as much as he imagined it would. That…confused him. He didn't know what to make of it, which is why he wanted to be alone to figure it out.

Still, the worst part was that Mai hadn't even given him a chance to try and talk it out. By the time he got the letter, she and her family were already on their way back to the Earth Kingdom. It's true that since he became Fire Lord, he didn't have as much time for himself as he would have hoped, but the little time he spent with Mai had always been a welcome escape. After all, she was all that was left of the life he was meant to have once upon a time. It just...it didn't seem fair.

The knock at the door broke him out of his reverie. It had to be something important, Zuko had given instruction not to be bothered. He was grateful when he heard his uncle deal with it.

"Nephew, these two messages just arrived for you. One is said to be quite urgent."

Zuko sighed and took the letters from his uncle, but returned to the window to read them. He read the first one.

"According to Katara, they'll be arriving in a day or two."

Toph felt a fluttering in her stomach, but dismissed it. She had not seen her friends in over a year, it was natural to be a little nervous. Nope, not nervous, excited! Yup, that's all she was, excited.

"They'll be here just in time to cheer you up!" she told him. Then, as he read the other letter, she felt it, the sudden change in his heartbeat. "Everything okay, Sparky?"

Zuko closed his eyes before replying. "The other message is from Gaoling."

Toph crossed her arms over her chest. "What do they want?" she asked. She hadn't written to them since the letter Sweetness helped her write before the end of the war and she couldn't help wonder what they had to say now. "Don't tell me, my dad's coming _here_ to try to take me back?"

"No, Toph," Zuko moved away from the window towards her, "It says your father is gravely ill."


	14. Missed

**AN: Not sure what happened or why Ch 14 wasn't showing up before... *glares at FFN* **

**Hope it works this time! *crosses fingers***

* * *

**Ch 14- Missed**

Aang was excited! Beyond excited! He hadn't seen Toph or Zuko in so long. Nearly a year! He couldn't wait to see them. He dragged Katara behind him as they ran up the stairs to the Fire Nation Palace after leaving Appa and Momo down in the stables to rest.

"Don't worry, Aang, they'll be there!" Katara laughed as she tried to keep up. Despite the war and trying aftermath, he still had that same childlike exuberance. She was glad for it, it made her feel hopeful about the future of the Four Nations. "Slow down! We have to wait for Haru!"

"Tell him to hurry up!" Aang laughed. Haru was a grown man — he had the mustache to prove it, didn't he? — he should be able to keep up.

"You left him all the way back there!"

His laughter ringing in her ears was the only reply she received.

"Wait for me!" Haru called after them.

Aang only sped up. He had grown considerably during their extended trip. With longer legs, he covered more ground faster than before and he towered over Katara. Okay he didn't tower, but he was taller than her. Though he had yet to pass Haru. Sokka, who hadn't made the trip with them choosing (or being forced to, depending how one looked at it) to stay in Kyoshi Island to help Suki with their wedding preparations, said it was only a matter of time before Aang was taller than him. The young monk could have sworn the Water Tribe warrior had tears in his eyes whenever he said it. Suki only laughed at her fiancé.

That was another thing. Aang still couldn't believe his friends were getting married. He was so happy for them, but it just reminded him how much older they all were now and how easily it would be to drift apart. Maybe that's why he wanted to see Toph so badly. He was sure she hadn't changed much. She was too stubborn for that.

They crossed the renovated courtyard and Aang was tempted to airbend them straight to the Palace. He could already see Zuko standing there, a line of guards around him. He searched the crowd of people and wondered where Toph could be.

...

Just because Toph had run away from home and didn't want to go back didn't mean she wanted something bad to happen to her parents. Sure, they weren't going to win any awards for their parenting skills, but she still loved them. So when Zuko offered any ship at his disposal so she could return to Gaoling, she took him up on his offer. She even considered his suggestion of sticking around for their friends. They were supposed to be arriving any day. But as much as she wanted to be there when they arrived, she couldn't waste precious time waiting around to see if they showed up. Her dad might not have until then…

Iroh was nice enough to make the trip back to the Earth Kingdom with her. Together they boarded the Fire Nation's fastest naval ship and set sail. They'd only been travelling two days and already she missed land. Even picking her toes lost some of its appeal.

"How much more do we have to go?" Toph whined.

Iroh studied the pai sho board. "We are still a day of travel away…" Aha! She could not beat him now.

Toph sighed dramatically. Maybe she should have waited for Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen. Too late now, she thought. She turned back to the board and made her move.

"That should do it."

Iroh sighed, "Not again." Was he _ever_ going win?

...

"I can't believe we just missed her—_them!_" Aang corrected. He'd been looking forward to seeing his Sifu again. "Maybe Appa and I can catch up to the ship and get Toph home faster?"

Zuko shook his head. "They must be less than a day away by now, you wouldn't make it in time. I'm sorry, Aang. There would be no point in you going after them now."

"Except to see Toph, of course," Katara added helpfully.

"Yeah, I guess," Aang said, trying not to sound as disappointed as he felt. He smiled at the Fire Lord then not wanting Zuko to think he wasn't happy to see him. "So, how are you, Sifu Hotman? How's Mai?"

...

Toph had convinced her old friend that she would be just fine travelling the rest of the way alone. She didn't want anyone else around when she finally faced her parents. Iroh understood the need for solitude when dealing with private, personal matters.

"If it is not too much trouble, Miss Toph, please send a note to the Jasmine Dragon to let me know you arrived safely."

"Sure thing, Pops. And thanks again for coming with me."

"It was my pleasure to travel with such a lovely lady. Only next time, I will have to remember not to wager all my money," Iroh laughed, clutching his belly. He then hugged the young girl and watched her as she began her trek back home.

...

"How was I supposed to know Mai broke up with him?" Aang asked Katara as his head fell to the table. "I really need to stop putting my foot in my mouth."

"I'm sure he knows you didn't mean anything by it," Haru assured, trying to be helpful.

Aang looked up, trying not to glare at him. "Yeah, you're probably right. I better go apologize."

...

As she banged on the grand doors to her lavish childhood home, Toph couldn't help but be worried. What if her dad…? What if he wasn't getting better?

After the servants' initial shock, they let her in and Toph walked through garden and then the house stopping just outside her parents' room. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

...

Aang walked along the long Palace corridors turning right, then left, until he stood outside the Fire Lord's study. He needed to apologize to his friend, so he squared his shoulders and knocked gently on the door.

...

"Toph!" her mother cried, wrapping her up in a tight embrace.

"Hi, mom. How's dad?"

"Oh, Toph! Come in, come in!" her mother dragged her further inside the room. "He's...not well. But, he has been asking for you. He's missed you so much! We both have!"

Toph had never heard her mom so agitated. The woman hardly seemed like her mother. She was crying openly in front of the servants, who were standing only a few feet behind. And she was _hugging_ her! Toph could hardly reconcile the woman she remembered to the one standing before her now. But she kept that out of her voice as she asked, "What happened to him, mom?"

...

"Aang, what is it? I'm busy."

"I'm sorry, Sifu Hotman."

"Stop calling me that!" Zuko yelled from behind his desk. Then he let out a breath of air and added, "And there's no need to apologize, Aang. There's no way you could have known Mai left."

The Avatar could see his friend was still upset and he wanted to make things better the only way he knew how, by lending a sympathetic ear. "So, do you want to talk about what happened?"

...

Toph stepped further into her father's bedroom. The smell of the many ointments, remedies, and teas that had been used to try to alleviate whatever ailed him was overwhelming and she stepped back to be near the only open window. His heartbeat was slow. Slower than it should have been even while asleep.

"What happened to him?" Toph asked again. The servants excused themselves.

Poppy reached for her daughter, but seemed to think better of it and refrained, keeping her hands at her side. "It's...not easy to talk about."

"Mom, tell me."

There was a long pause and then her mom spoke.

"Do you remember when you were staying in Ba Sing Se after the war ended?" Toph nodded and Poppy continued, "Your father had written to the Avatar. He planned to bring you back home. We just missed you so much, Toph," she explained. "And since the war was over and you had fulfilled your mission to train the Avatar so he could defeat the Fire Lord..." Her mom sounded…excited. Almost proud. "...we thought it was the right time."

Off to the side, her dad coughed, but when he didn't wake up, her mom pressed on. "Over many months we heard so many stories of what you did. You and your friends. I don't think we understood what you were capable of. We had no idea. _I_ had no idea. After the initial shock wore off, I was…I _am _very proud of you. It took some getting used to, of course. And with the way people talked, well, it wasn't easy." Toph crossed her arms over her chest in defiance waiting for her mom to try and shame her into apologizing, but that didn't happen. "However, none of that mattered when we received that letter from you…we were so relieved to know you were safe."

Toph could hear her mom sniffling and her own tears threatened to fall. It was _everything_ Toph had ever hoped to hear from her mother. It...hardly seem real.

"It was a very difficult decision to make, but we decided to let you finish the course of action you had set upon when you...left. However, once the war was over, we thought it was time for you to come home and-"

"Don't you think that's for me to decide?"

"Perhaps." Her mother sighed. "Perhaps not."

"What?"

"Hear me out," Poppy insisted. Toph had never had such a long conversation with either of her parents and she was at a loss. Should she let her anger drive her words or actually listen to what her mom had to say? Toph relented and nodded, asking her mom to continue. "I realize now you weren't happy here, but we're still your parents and you are underage."

"So, you're going to force me to stay, is that it?"

Smiling sadly at her daughter, Poppy shook her head. "No, of course not. I hope you'll wish to stay here. Ultimately, it's your decision, Toph."

Her mother wasn't lying, but Toph found small comfort in the words. It was hard to believe they would simply let her do as she liked. After years of trying to control every part of her life, it was difficult to trust they'd allow her to live it as she wanted.

"How did he get sick?" Toph asked instead.

"The carriage your father rode in to Ba Sing Sei was so slow, he was forced to abandon it halfway to travel the rest of the way by ostrich-horse. But it rained nearly every day and when he arrived at the inn we had been informed you were staying in, you had left. Your father didn't remain there long, but the trip home was just as bad. The rain and the cold are to blame for his condition."

"He's been sick all this time?" Toph asked, the guilt eating at her. "So, it's...my fault?"

"No, no," her mother replied placing a gentle hand on Toph's shoulder. "He got better, but there was this wheezing that was always present. And, a persistent cough. About a month ago, he awoke with a fever and since then…since then he's only been conscious for a few moments at a time."

"How did you know where to find me?" Toph asked.

"We've always known. Even after you managed to escape from Xin Fu and Master Yu," Poppy admitted, sounding ashamed. "When a local cabbage farmer discovered them stuck in the metal cage they tried to trap you in, we ordered them to return. They were paid half the promised sum for their attempts and promptly dismissed. I promise you, they were never instructed to hurt you."

Toph smirked at that. "They couldn't if they tried."

Lao coughed again and that time, he did wake. Both women turned towards him.

"T-Toph…is that really you?"

She nodded, surprised at how relieved she was to hear his voice.

"You're back."

"For now," she replied.

His heartbeat spiked and she knew she shouldn't have said that. It was mean,maybe even cruel. But, she wasn't about to take it back either.

A nurse knocked.

"It's time for Mr. Bei Fong's medicine."

A few servants walked in as well, removing an empty tea pot and bringing in clean towels.

"Thank you," Poppy said, dismissing them. Toph felt the footsteps as they scattered to others parts of the house.

The door shut again, Poppy turned to her daughter once more. "Toph, please," she begged, "We only wanted you back. We want you here, where you belong."

The earthbender had had a lot of time during her stay in the Fire Nation to think of what she would say to her parents if she ever got the chance. So the guilt that had been eating at her left for a moment and the anger that usually simmered just below the surface when she thought of her parents erupted full force.

"No, you don't! You don't want _me_, you want me to be something I'm not! I only came to say goodbye to you both. I was too scared to do it last time so I ran away, but I'm not concerned with what you think anymore! Dad, I'm glad you're alive and I really hope you get better, but what you did to me all those years? _Hiding_ me? Being _ashamed_ that I was your daughter!? Then, hiring those jokes that try to pass themselves as earthbenders to force me back?"

"Toph...please," her mother sobbed.

"Please, what? It's not like you were any better!" Toph was on a roll now, she couldn't have stopped her tirade if she had wanted to. "You _let_ him do it! Not once did you stand up for me!"

Her mother sobbed uncontrollably to her right and her father's heartbeat slowed to a dangerous level at her left while Toph closed her eyes to hold back the traitorous tears fighting to get out. This was the reason she had not wanted to return. All these emotions — hers, her mother's, her father's — making it hard to breathe the air was so think with them.

"It was stupid to come back." Toph's hands had turned to fists at her side. If she didn't leave soon, she would end up crying in front of them. That's the last thing she wanted to do, give them any power over her. "I'm outta here."

"Wait…" Lao tried to speak, but was stopped by a series of violent coughs. Poppy was at his side in an instant trying to help him to some tea.

Toph was torn between taking off like the quiet, little girl she'd been forced to be demanded she do or wait like she knew any daughter should. She chose to wait.

The coughing ceased and Lao sat up, then tried to stand. With his wife's help, he managed to do it.

"You're right," he declared. Toph could sense he was having trouble standing. His muscles trembled with exertion and she realized he was a lot thinner than she remembered. Still, his words felt like a trick. Something he forced himself to say to keep her there. Maybe he was trying to buy time until the men with the wooden cage arrived. "We were-_no_," he shook his head, "_I_ was wrong."

Toph blinked. She knew what a proud man her father was and she had expected anything but _that_ to come from him. For him to admit to being wrong…it was like Toph admitting it. It was something big, huge even! It was the only reason she stayed put.

"You're...not lying," Toph stated, surprised.

"No. We've spent two very long years without our daughter. We want you back with us."

"Will you stay, Toph?" Poppy asked, the hope so evident in her voice. "You came back home. Will you please stay?"

...

Aang laughed at the Fire Lord. Zuko smiled at the Avatar.

"Yeah, that sounds like Toph," the airbender said.

"No kidding. The Royal tailor nearly quit. Twice."

Now that the awkward conversation about Mai was over and the unnecessary apology was accepted, they fell into a somewhat comfortable exchange. Aang was still too optimistic for Zuko, but the Fire Lord was trying. They started talking about Haru finally working up the courage to ask Katara out on a date, but only after getting permission from Chief Hakoda, Sokka, and even Aang. Aang didn't say that it took him a whole day to agree, but did admit Haru was a good person and treated Katara with nothing but respect. The conversation moved on to Sokka and Suki getting married, then they discussed some of the work Aang and Katara managed to accomplish all over the Earth Kingdom. Zuko explained some of what he'd been able to do as the new Fire Lord when Aang asked. Then, inevitably, the conversation had returned to Toph.

"What else did she do? I can't imagine that's the only trouble she caused."

Zuko looked up at the boy. There was genuine interest in his young face, along with something else.

"She's been robbing my guards blind. No pun intended."

Aang laughed anyway. "What do you mean? She stole from them?"

"More like scammed each one out of a month's worth of pay."

"Oh, yeah. She's good at that," Aang laughed again and went on to recount their time in the Fire Nation when Toph had been nicknamed The Runaway and a large bounty was placed on her for similar unsavory acts. Zuko watched the way the young boy's face lit up as he talked about their mutual friend. He recalled Aang's letter and how he mentioned numerous times that he missed Toph and it didn't take Zuko long to realized why.

"She's grown," Zuko declared, once there was a pause in Aang's story.

"She's taller than me, isn't she?" Aang stood up, an anxious expression overtaking his face. The Avatar had grown, too, Zuko noted. He was probably as tall as Sokka.

"No," the Fire Lord grinned at him. "Height wise, only two inches, at most. I meant she's matured."

Aang swallowed.

"Oh. _Matured_."

The young monk tried to picture Toph mature. When he was alone he did so from time to time. It made him nervous…in a good way. He'd thought about her a lot, actually. The first few weeks since they left the Fire Nation, he couldn't help think about her. Or that kiss. Or the fact that after he had a bad dream, she slept next to him and let him hold her hand all through the night. Or that one time he saw her in just her wrappings. And that led to other thoughts just…popping up. At first, he figured it was only because she wasn't around, but inevitably, he thought it maybe...possibly...could be something else he didn't know exactly how to describe.

Zuko noticed the slight blush that crossed Aang's face. The Fire Lord tried not to smile.

"Yes," he said instead, "She helped rebuild a lot of the palace grounds that were destroyed during the war and most the courtyard, too. Didn't accept any compensation for either. And, once she was satisfied with the Imperial Guards, she moved on to the military. Said it was a joke, actually."

"Oh. Heh," Aang scratched the back of his head. "You meant _that_ kind of matured."

Zuko never thought the moment would come, but he actually wished Sokka were there. The Water Tribe warrior would have made a comment about Aang's reply, saying something like, "What kind of mature were you thinking about, Aang? Hmmm?" Or, something to the effect.

"Can I, um, ask you something, Sifu Hotman?"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose at the name, but replied, "Sure."

Aang opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone at the door before the question could be asked.

"Here you two are! I've been looking for you everywhere."

It was Katara.

"Everything all right?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, you just left me all alone with Haru."

Aang cocked his head to the side. "But… he's you're boyfriend."

Katara glanced sideways at the Fire Lord. "No, he's not. We just went out on a few dates. He's really sweet, but—"

"No offense, Katara, but I've heard this before," the airbender smiled at her and she knew he was right. He had listened to her through all of Ba Sing Se and most of Omashu as she tried to figure out how she felt about the shy and sweet earthbender. Aang had suggested she be honest with Haru, claiming that Katara letting him know she wasn't interested in him 'that way' outside the Jasmine Dragon was one of the best things she had ever done for him. It ranked right up there with discovering him in that iceberg and using the water from the Spirit Oasis to save his life. "You know how I feel about it, but you can tell Sifu Hotman, though. I'm gonna go check on Appa and Momo. See you guys later."

Once Aang closed the door, Zuko turned to her.

"I promise not to judge too harshly," he said, offering her a lopsided smile.

For a moment, Katara forgot what they had been talking about.


	15. Sokka and Suki

**AN: Just wanted to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews, for continuing to read and adding to favorites and all that good stuff! You rule! ****Seriously. =D**

* * *

**Ch 15- Sokka and Suki**

"Aang, what do you think? What would you do?"

He wanted to be helpful, he really did, but Katara was putting herself in a tough situation. She wanted to do two things at once and be in two places at the same time, which was impossible. She wished to continue helping Zuko deal with the problems he was having with the Earth Kingdom and his own people _and_ she also wanted to help her brother and future sister-in-law with their wedding preparations.

"I don't know, Katara," Aang replied, shaking his head, "Sokka and Suki are only getting married _once_."

Katara plopped down on her chair behind her desk. "I know," she sighed.

"But then, establishing good relations between the Fire Nation and every other nation is _so_ important. Especially right now."

Katara made a face. "Yes, Aang, I _know. _That's why I was asking what _you_ thought I should do?"

"Heh, sorry," he smiled sheepishly and took the seat across from her desk. "Sifu Hotman will tell you to go."

Katara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to keep herself from drowning the Avatar because that would solve nothing. "Which is why I'm not asking his opinion!" she said, her voice escalating with each word.

"Okay, okay!" Aang held up his hands. "When is the wedding again?"

"In six months."

Aang stood up and paced around Katara's office.

Her office was located in the second floor of the Palace. The Earth Kingdom's Ambassador to the Fire Nation, the former General How, had his office located across the hallway to hers. Aang had spoken to him earlier on his way in to see Katara and How was still the same good man Aang remembered, he only wanted what was best for his nation and the world.

Ceasing his pacing, Aang stared up at the portrait of a very regal looking Zuko up on the wall. "Hey, has this always been here?" he asked, absently. Katara shrugged saying it had been there since the office was assigned to her.

_During Ozai's reign, every single room in the main Palace contained a portrait of the Fire Lord, but Zuko spurned the idea, insisting it was not necessary to do the same for him. Toph was the one that convinced him otherwise._

_"You have to put the fear of you in people, Sparky," she had told him._

_"I don't want people to be afraid of me," he argued. He didn't want anyone to look at him the way he had looked at his father. Wasn't it he who spoke of a world of peace and love?_

_Toph shook her head. "It's not just about you. People need to know that this is your home, your country, your rule. They need to know you're not someone they can push around because trust me, they're all going to try."_

_It was then that Zuko agreed to have a portrait commissioned and placed in the rooms used for official state purposes only._

Aang looked away from Zuko's picture, he needed to focus. Okay, a wedding required lots of planning, that much he knew. It's about all he knew, actually. Six months seemed like a long enough time, however.

"What if you stay here for four and then spend the last two in the South Pole?" he smiled. That seemed like the perfect solution!

"Because I'm Suki's Maid of Honor and whatever she needs, I _have_ to help."

Aang cocked his head to the side. "Well, I'm the Best Man, don't I have to do the same for Sokka?"

She sighed, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. "It's not the same thing."

"Why not? It should be," the Air Nomad insisted. "Look, I can do whatever Sokka and Suki need me to do while you're helping Sifu Hotman here in the Fire Nation. Then, a few weeks before the wedding, you return home and take care of anything you think I might have missed."

Katara raised her head, looking hopeful for a second.

"You think they'd be okay with that?"

"Definitely!" Aang smiled more confidently now. "You're doing important work here, Katara. Zuko needs you. They'll understand."

The waterbender stood from behind her desk and moved to sit in the empty seat next to Aang. "And, you wouldn't mind running all over the world getting anything and everything they'll need for the wedding? Because trust me, you'll need all six months," she added with a laugh.

Aang couldn't wait to get out of the Palace! During the Peace Treaty talks, Katara and Zuko argued like no one else he'd ever seen. It was like Katara and his earthbending master fought back when Toph first joined the group, only worse! Katara and Zuko argued about restitution (whatever that was!), education, trade, taxes, employment opportunities, and well, everything else imaginable.

Zuko would accuse her of trying to fix the whole world and she would accuse him of being a true Fire Nation snob concerned with only his people. When Aang would try to mediate, the Fire Lord would call him a goody-goody and storm off, while Katara would tell him his peaceful approach to everything wasn't always the solution. Then, after a few _long_ days passed where each complained to the young monk about the other, one would find a subtle way to make a peace offering and they'd move closer to a resolution. Things would remain calm for one or two days, then the whole thing would start all over again. If Katara would let Aang overlook his responsibilities for a while (and miss those headache inducing meetings in the process) to let him travel all over the world again, she'd be doing _him_ a favor.

The only thing holding Aang back was that he'd have to leave How to endure the meetings alone. And, since Aang really liked the Earth Kingdom Ambassador, he felt bad doing so.

"What about Ambassador How?"

"What about him?" Katara chuckled, surprised. The young Avatar still managed to surprise her with his thoughtfulness. "You worry too much, Aang. I promise we'll be nice to him. We'll all be fine," she added with a smile.

He smiled back. "All right, I'll do it!" he laughed. "Where should I start first?"

...

Aang couldn't stop smiling even though the trip from the Fire Nation to Kyoshi Island had been a long and lonely one. It had been years since he had to travel alone. Well, with no one besides Appa and Momo. Sure, they kept him company, but it wasn't the same as having someone who could actually talk back whenever he said something. He couldn't wait to pick up Sokka and Suki to begin their new quest. Maybe they could stop by Gaoling along the way...

"There it is, buddy!"

Momo jumped on his shoulder as Appa flew lower towards the small village of Kyoshi.

...

"Well, then maybe I'll propose to a different Kyoshi Warrior…"

Suki raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get on my bad side again?"

Sokka smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Only if it's your bad-girl side," he whispered.

She smacked her fiancé playfully. When Sokka started kissing down her neck, her head fell back with a contented sigh. Suki opened her eyes expecting to see clear blue skies, but saw a flying bison instead. "Hey look, that's Appa!"

"..._Man!_" the Water Tribe warrior whined. "I was about to get lucky."

Suki giggled. "If you behave you might get lucky later," she whispered. Sokka's grin was huge, from ear to ear. "Now, come on, we better get to Aang before the rest of the village knows the Avatar has arrived."

Sokka trailed behind his future wife. He couldn't wait 'til it was later.

...

"Thanks so much for offering to help us out, Aang!" Suki said, hugging the young monk as he jumped off Appa.

"It's no problem."

"Hi, Momo! Hi, Appa! You guys hungry?" she asked. And it was obvious they were. "Come on, we have special treats just for the two of you."

"Seriously, Aang," Sokka hugged him, too, then keeping an arm around his shoulder, led him after Suki back to her house. "It means a lot."

"Guys, really, I'm happy to do it."

Suki laughed, turning back to look at him over her shoulder. "That's what you say now. Just wait until we give you the list."

"There's a list?" Aang asked, grey eyes wide. He sounded worried for the first time since deciding to take on Katara's Maid of Honor duties.

"Oh, yeah," Sokka replied, grinning. "There's a list. And it's _long_."

...

Suki's house was small, but comfortable. As she gave him a quick tour, Aang could see that it was simple, but tastefully decorated. Her bedroom was painted a soft green with off-white borders. Thin, white curtains hung from every window and her Kyoshi Warrior armor was displayed elegantly on the side wall. The other bedroom, a guest room Sokka had claimed as his own, looked like a dumping ground for the Water Tribe. Various articles of Water Tribe clothing, weapons, and scrolls containing floor plans littered the bed and floor. Sokka had insisted on painting the room an icy blue color and as long as he didn't change any other part of her house, Suki let him. The living room was a large open space with the kitchen situated in a corner.

Aang sat by a window to enjoy the cool breeze and keep an eye on Appa and Momo outside. After going over the list, which was indeed long, requiring items from different parts of the Earth Kingdom, they simply sat around to catch up. As they ate the fresh fruit Suki brought out, they reminisced about old times, Sokka getting misty-eyed when he spoke of his long lost space sword.

After dinner, which Suki made especially for Aang and which Sokka complained about the entire time because it lacked any meat, the Kyoshi Warrior came back from the kitchen with a bottle in hand.

"This," she said to Aang, pointing to the clear blue bottle, "Might be _the_ best thing to come out of the Water Tribe."

"Hey!" Sokka shouted.

Ignoring him, Suki opened the bottle and poured them all a drink.

"What is this?" Aang asked, taking the offered glass and sniffing it cautiously. It smelled pretty strong which worried him. After all, he wasn't much of a drinker.

"Water Tribe Vodka," Suki smiled. "Try it, it's smooth."

Aang didn't look convinced.

"Just in case you don't like it, I created a special drink." She didn't tell him the name she'd come up with the night Sokka proposed (Sex on the Beach). The Avatar was a monk after all. "It's sweet and fruity."

"Just like Aang," Sokka chuckled. He had made quick work of the vodka, downing two glasses before his fiance or the Avatar could even begin to catch up.

When Sokka started getting a glazed look in his eye, Suki took his glass away. "No more for you," she insisted.

"Aw, why not?"

"Because then you'll pass out and you won't tell Aang about Toph's party!"

Aang was surprised. "Toph had a party?" Why hadn't he been invited? He placed the untouched vodka on the table and Sokka swiped it before Suki could notice.

"Oh, yeah!" Sokka hiccuped. "I almost forgot about that."

"When was it?" Aang asked. "Where?"

"At her parents house," Suki replied. "It was her fifteenth birthday bash!"

"Yeah, it was huge! They had the most amazingly delicious food and all these animals! Just walking around in the garden. It was crazy!"

"Wow, a bash?" was all Aang could say. He was sorry he missed it, though he hadn't been invited in the first place... But people sure liked throwing parties for Toph. No one had ever thrown a party for him, not that he expected one. In the Southern Air Temple, none of the monks or kids had birthday parties. Everyone sat around to eat together and sing songs while the birthday boy got a whole fruit pie for himself. He also got first pick for his airball team. It was all very simple.

Zuko had told Aang about Toph's fourteenth birthday, which she apparently showed up for for like a second and soon disappeared from. And now her parents, too? Both events sounded anything but simple. Aang knew he and Toph were different and it had never bothered him (he liked that she made him look at things in a way he would have never thought of otherwise), but he wondered if perhaps they were _too_ different. Aang was happy for Toph, he really was. Especially if she was getting along with her parents. No, it was something else. It was that...well, it was that...hmm, he didn't know exactly _what_ it was, but he knew it meant something about Toph and himself. About why they were so different and maybe why they couldn't-

"Hey, Aang, you okay?" Suki asked, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Oh, um, yeah," he smiled at her, "Just thinking."

"Yeah," she agreed, nodding knowingly, "Fire Whiskey makes you forget. Water Tribe Vodka makes you think."

Aang agreed even though he didn't drink any of the vodka.

"That made no sense, Suki-poo," Sokka said, but he was smiling.

Aang chuckled. "What did he just call you?"

A very faint blush rose to Suki's cheeks. "He didn't say anything," she lied, then turned to the offender. "Come on," she stood and helped Sokka up. "It's late. Aang, you should probably get some sleep if you really want to head out early in the morning." The airbender nodded. "I still think you should stay a few more days."

"Yeah, why do you want to leave so soon?" the Water Tribe warrior asked, his words slurring together ever so slightly. "It's not like Katara's here to make you leave at the crack of dawn."

Aang chuckled. Maybe he could stay an extra day.

"I guess we can leave tomorrow, if you guys want?"

The words gave Suki pause and she glared at her fiance. "You didn't tell him?"

Sokka cringed. "Well...?"

"Sokka!"

"What? I didn't know how to tell him that he'd have to go get all those things for _us_ all on his _own_!"

Aang turned to the newly engaged couple. "What do you mean? You guys aren't coming with me?" he asked. At this rate, he was going to continue traveling alone forever.

"Well," Sokka shrugged apologetically. "There's lots that we have to do at the South Pole to get everything ready for the wedding."

"Like what?" Aang wailed.

"There _are_ a lot of things that need to be taken care of," Suki explained. "I'm sorry, Aang, I thought Sokka told you. I have to spend some time with his grandmother before we get married. And, then with some of the other elders as well."

"I saw you roll your eyes!" Sokka cried, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Just now when you said you had to spend time with Gran-Gran!"

"Well, I told you I didn't want to spend our first two months of being engaged learning how you guys do things when we're not even going to live there year-round!"

"_WHAT!?_"

Suki rolled her eyes again. "We've discussed this, Sokka. Half of the year there, the other half here. Besides, your grandmother told me that practice of 'learning from the elders' is outdated and I didn't need to do it!"

"But I asked you to do it and you said YES!"

"Which is the ONLY reason I'm doing it!" she yelled.

By the time they calmed down from that screaming match, Aang had already jumped out the window. Sokka had to go find him.

"Sorry about that, Aang," the Water Tribe warrior apologized, bringing the younger man back inside the house.

"It's fine. I was going to sleep outside with Appa anyway."

"I just wanted you to know that if we could, we would love to go with you," Suki smiled apologetically. "But since Sokka has to return to the Southern Water Tribe to-"

Sokka cut her off, irritating his fiancé even more in the process, but he'd wanted to be the one explaining the importance of it. He was excited about all of it, actually. "We're going to build a hall where the reception can take place, the wedding platform where the ceremony will take place, and the guest rooms where-"

"The guests' sleeping will take place," Suki added, cutting _him_ off. "And the alter where the offering to the ocean and _moon_ will take place."

Sokka lowered his head, his expression grim. "I know you don't think we need all that-"

"You're right," Suki replied, not letting him finish. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him expectantly.

"Call her Suki-poo again," Aang whispered to Sokka because he was starting to feel uncomfortable once more looking between his two friends. When the older man didn't apologized, Aang muttered, "I, uh, forgot something on Appa. I'll be right back." He was almost out the door but Sokka stopped him.

"You don't have to leave, Aang. _Right, Suki?_"

"Of course not," she replied, forcing a smile for Aang's benefit, but when her gaze returned to the man she was marrying, the bright smile died. "Let me ask you something, Aang." The expression Suki wore looked innocent enough, but for some reason the young airbender had a feeling the question would only lead to more yelling. "Don't you think that everything Sokka _must_ build sounds a little, oh, I don't know, _unnecessary _and_ excessive_?"

"Well, I, um-"

"Hey!" Sokka cried, "You're the one with the super duper _long_ list! Poor Aang's going to have to travel the _whole_ wide world to get _all_ the things _you_ want!"

"I don't mind..."

"Oh, don't give me that!" Suki snapped and Aang inched towards the door since they had shut the window. "We're getting married _in_ the South Pole, following all of _your _tribe's customs! You better believe that the little I can squeeze in of _my_ people's traditions, I'm going to do!"

"Little? Ha! Did you see the size of that list!" Sokka yelled in return. "It's _taller_ than Aang and Aang's taller than _me_!"

The Avatar's hand was on the doorknob.

"Ugh! Are you back to that?" she yelled louder. After a moment, Suki sighed, throwing her arms in the air. "Look, you're scaring Aang again."

"_I'm_ scaring him? You're the one who's eyes grew two sizes!"

Sokka winced under her glare.

"Guys, really...um, Appa and Momo...and...I'll be outside..."

Suki sat down on a chair, looking defeated all of a sudden. "I'm sorry," she apologized again. "As you can see, we haven't agreed on everything regarding the wedding yet."

"It's okay," he said, walking back cautiously towards them and taking the chair Sokka offered.

"No, it's not," Suki replied, with a frown. "How can we...?" she sighed. "How is it possible to get married, expect to live happily ever after, if we can't even agree on the small stuff?"

Sokka was frowning, too. "Don't say that," he said, sitting next to her and taking her hand.

"But it's true."

Aang thought for a second as he watched Sokka trying to think of something that would make everything better again.

"It seems to me," the Air Nomad began, "That marriage is a lot like war."

Suki's face dropped. "What?"

"Aang, buddy, I know you're trying to help, but..."

"No, no," Aang said, "Let me finish." The couple nodded reluctantly. "The monks used to say that two nations at war are like two people wanting to get married, each wants something the other has, but instead of asking for it, they simply take, convinced it's their due." Both Suki and Sokka wore a blank expression on their faces. Aang continued anyway. "Two people, like two nations, are never going to agree on every single thing, but as long as they are willing to _compromise_," grey eyes looked from one of his friends to the other, "Then, everything has the possibility to work out."

Sokka and Suki looked at each other.

"However, the monks ultimately saw marriage as a selfish endeavor," he added and Sokka and Suki both scowled. "But, I think they were wrong," Aang admitted. "The Air Nomads didn't practice traditional marriage, so I don't think they could appreciate why it's such a long standing institute, but I've traveled all the world and after talking with so many happily married people, I've come to realize something." He looked between the two again. "I've learned that you shouldn't marry the person you think you can live with; marry only the one you think you can't live _without_." Suki took Sokka's hand, her eyes warming. "And, I realized something else. You guys probably already know this, but love is the only thing you get more of by giving it away."

Trying to keep the tears from falling, Suki whispered, "That was beautiful, Aang."

The Avatar's smile was sincere.

"You know, for a young bald, monk whose never even had a _real_ girlfriend, that was pretty impressive," Sokka admitted.

"Um, thanks?"

Suki ignored her fiance and got up from her chair to hug the Avatar. "No, thank you."

Sokka joined her. "Well, since the wedding's still on...what? Don't tell me you weren't worried there for a second?" Suki rolled her eyes and remined herself she really did love him. "Anyway, since we have all this stuff to do, I know you'll be able to help us out just fine on your own, buddy," Sokka patted him on the back reassuringly.

"Actually," Suki wiped her eyes dry. "I was thinking you could stop by Gaoling first."

"What do you need from there again?" Aang asked, reaching for the list on the table and pretending to look it over. He didn't say that he planned to make Toph's hometown his first stop anyway.

"I do need ribbon from Gaoling and they have the most beautiful ones there. _But_, maybe Toph can join you? Then, you won't have to travel by yourself."

Aang tried to rein in his smile. "You think she'd want to go with me?"

"There's one way to find out," Suki said with a sly smile. "Tell you what, I'll write to Toph and her mom to let them know you'll be stopping by. Once there, you can ask her yourself. What do you think?"

"That'll mean you get to stay here a few more days," Sokka said in a sing-song voice. With all those Kyoshi Warriors, he was really missing being around other men. And that guy who foamed at the mouth didn't count.

"Yeah, that sounds great, let's do that," Aang replied, smiling. The thought of traveling with Toph again, just the two of them...

"Good," Suki interrupted his thoughts. "Because I wrote to Lady Bei Fong already and they'll be expecting you at the end of the week."

* * *

_Two quotes I used above:_

_Don't marry the person you think you can live with; marry only the individual you think you can't live without. -James C. Dobson_

_Love is the only thing you get more of by giving it away. -Tom Wilson_

**Not a lot of Taang here, I know, but trust me it's coming! ;) I don't usually like to give away what's in the upcoming chapter (especially since sometimes I change stuff around), but you've all been waiting very patiently for it, so yeah, Toph and Aang will _see_ each other again next time! Yay! \o/**


	16. The Bei Fongs

**Ch 16- The Bei Fongs**

In the last few years she had changed quite a bit and now it was an easy thing to please Poppy Bei Fong. Gone were the days where parties, jewelry, and gaining and maintaining high praise was of the greatest import and essentially all that mattered. A newly returned daughter and a once again healthy husband were her priorities now. Therefore, one had only to refrain from hurting her family (so that they would remain happy) and all would be well. Her husband, however, was of an entirely different mind.

"I don't see why that...that... _boy_ must come _here_," Lao spit out once they had retired to their room for the night.

Poppy placed a hand on his forearm as she walked past him. Her face remained serene as she replied, "That boy happens to be the Avatar and one of your daughter's best friends."

Lao narrowed his eyes. "I don't like him."

"You don't have to," she laughed a little. "He's not here to see us."

"And that's another thing," Lao whispered, knowing his daughter had excellent hearing and could be lurking outside their room at that very moment. "_Why_ must he visit Toph? For what purpose? She helped him win his war, didn't she? What else could he possibly want?"

"They are friends," Poppy reminded him, gently. "I don't recall you getting this upset over Suki and Sokka visiting."

Lao raised an accusing eyebrow at his wife. "Oh, so it's 'Suki and Sokka' now, is it?"

"Yes," she replied, fighting back a smile. There was time she wouldn't have even dared dream of talking back to her husband, it wasn't who or what she was raised to be, but ever since Toph ran away, Poppy's eyes were ripped wide open to the realities of the world and she began to see things as they were. She realized that their elitist, closed-minded, old-fashioned way of living drove their daughter away. It was a mistake she would not repeat.

"And, his name is Aang," she reminded him. "Please use it when you greet him upon his arrival."

Lao followed his wife to the bathroom. "So, I don't even have a say in my own home!?"

"Of course, you do," Poppy replied as calmly as she could muster, "You have had you're say, dear, but this time you are wrong. Now, please excuse me, I would like to take my bath."

Lao walked out of the bathroom mumbling something about having lost control of his house. Out in the hallway, on the other side of the bedroom door, Toph pumped a fist into the air. "Go, mom!" she thought as she hurried back to her room.

...

Aang had spent his last two days in Kyoshi Island hiding from many of the young girls, none more persistent than Koko. Where at ten she had been cute in her tenaciousness, at thirteen, she was positively frightening. Sokka had laughed instead of helping. "I've been there," the Water Tribe warrior said with a wink and went on his way without any sympathy. Suki had to resort to using the Kyoshi Warriors as the Avatar's personal body guards.

"Boy, I am glad you're here," Sokka had told him before the madness began. "We get to hang out. Do stuff. Manly things."

"Like what?" Aang asked, having given up on meditating while the Water Tribe warrior insisted on talking.

"We can go fishing."

Aang shook his head. "I don't eat meat, remember?"

"That means no hunting, right?

"Right."

"Want to help me sharpen my weapons?"

Aang made a face.

"No? Okay, let's see..." _What to do? What to do?_ While Sokka tried to come up with something manly he and Aang could do, he fed Momo leechi nuts.

"You guys can always go shopping," Suki suggested before giving Sokka a kiss on the cheek and leaving to train with the other Kyoshi Warriors. "The marketplace opens early today."

Sokka tried not to look too enthused by the idea, resisting the urge to clap excitedly.

Aang sighed, but relented soon enough, "Fine, let's go."

But that had been a huge mistake and Aang had been unable to leave Suki's house since then. The girls were relentless! Finally, early on his third morning on Kyoshi Island, he was able to leave without much of a fuss. The girls who were camped outside the house were still asleep. Suki and Sokka thanked him again for his help and he was off.

Now, as he flew high among the clouds on Appa, his mind turned to the one girl he was on his way to see. He'd been excited at first, but that quickly gave way to a strange churning in the pit of his stomach and a lightheaded feel, which he didn't understand. _Why_ was he nervous? It was just Toph. His friend, his sifu. Maybe they hadn't seen each other in a while, but with a friendship like theirs, even decades apart wouldn't change a thing. He was sure of it. Well, mostly.

Maybe he was nervous because he didn't know if she'd want to travel with him. Or, what if her parents didn't let her? Thinking about Toph's parents only made Aang more uneasy. What if they didn't even allow him _in_ their house? According to Suki, they thought Aang had kidnapped Toph three years ago!

Well, he'd find out soon enough.

Appa landed just beyond the grand doors of the Bei Fong estate and Momo chittered excitedly. Aang jumped off, straightened his yellow and orange robes, and knocked on the gate.

...

Toph was starting to get annoyed.

"Mom, stop."

"What? I'm not doing anything," Poppy replied, innocently, while straightening another vase full of freshly picked flowers.

"Yeah, right," Toph muttered under her breath.

"_Toph_," Lao walked in, "Do not be rude to your mother, young lady."

"I wasn't," his daughter whined, a slight growl to her words.

"She's just nervous," Poppy grinned. In the last few months they had been together, she couldn't recall a time her daughter had looked more so, not even during her fifteenth birthday party. Then she had just seemed annoyed with the whole thing until her two friends arrived. But currently, the young girl was fidgeting, actually fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

Toph scoffed, letting go of her dress so that it fell to the floor covering her bare feet. "I'm not nervous. I don't _get_ nervous. Thought you guys would know that by now," she smirked. "Mom's just being fussy and she promised she wouldn't be."

"I am not being fussy, dear. You're friends are coming over, I just want to make sure everything's fine."

"Everything was fine five minutes ago. Besides, my friends don't care about the flower displays or that the place settings all match, they used to eat seated on the dirt floor, out of small, mismatching bowls." Toph couldn't be sure if the bowls had been different colors or not, but she knew they were different sizes.

Poppy shuddered. "Please don't remind me." Lady Bei Fong liked to think she had developed quite the progressive mindset, but some things she simply did not like to think about.

Toph's smirk turned to a grin. She was going to mention some of their other traveling arrangements (like her once-every-two-weeks bath) just to get her mom to grimace again, but that's when she felt those very light footsteps near the main entrance and her grin grew to a full blown smile.

"They're here, are they?" her mom asked.

In the time Toph had been living at home again, Poppy had made a habit of studying her daughter closely. Never again was she going to let a day pass by where she didn't learn a little bit more of the amazing person her daughter had been and continued to evolve into. Even when Lao suggested she was smothering the girl and should give Toph some space, Poppy ignored him insisting that as a mother, it was her right. And, that smiled Toph was currently wearing only came out on certain occasions, namely when one of her war-time friends was involved.

"No," Toph replied, she could only sense one person. "Sokka and Suki aren't with him." She wondered where they were and she'd find out, but she couldn't help focusing on those dainty footsteps as they got closer.

"Come," Poppy led the way. "Let us take our seats."

...

As he was ushered in, Aang wished he had brought his staff along instead of leaving it on Appa because he had no idea what to do with his hands, which had never been a problem before. He took a few deep breaths to calm his racing mind and within minutes he was introduced as Avatar Aang before stepping into the very room he had been kicked out of years ago.

"Avatar Aang," Poppy Bei Fong smiled from her elegant seat. "Welcome."

"Thank you," Aang replied, barely able to keep his eyes off Toph, who was standing to the right of her father. Zuko had been correct, she was taller, but nowhere near as tall as himself, he noted in triumph. And, Aang swallowed nervously, she was also more _mature_. She was dressed in an ivory and soft yellow dress with pale green trim, very much reminiscent of the one he first saw her in. Her hair was pulled back showing off her pretty face. Gone was the round baby face of before. Now, elegant, delicate features and pretty, though unfocused green eyes stared back at him. Aang wasn't sure how long he stared for, until Lao Bei Fong cleared his throat drawing his gaze away.

"_Avatar_," he said by way of greeting, though his voice was cold and reserved. Lao had not forgotten the young man before him had stolen his daughter away - the reasons did not matter. Not to him.

"Master Bei Fong, Lady Bei Fong, thank you for welcoming me into your home," Aang replied, his eyes settling on Toph even as he tried to show her parents the respect they were due in their home.

"You are welcome anytime," Poppy replied. Aang could have sworn Toph's dad muttered an obscene word or two, but the airbender was too busy looking at Toph to care. She looked quite different without her healthy coating of earth, her hair shiny and combed, her figure leaner and also...um... _not_ so lean in certain places. His mouth went dry and Lao had to clear his throat again to snap the Avatar back to attention.

"Hi, Toph," Aang said then, smiling and sounding out of breath.

Though he was still as light on his feet, his voice had changed, she noticed. It was deeper and Toph was sad for a moment because she didn't get a chance to tease him about all the voice cracking she obviously missed. But to her greater dismay, he was much, _much_ taller than the last time she had seen him in the Fire Nation. Well, there went her hope of hovering over him.

"Avatar Aang," Toph greeted, her voice soft, sounding very much like the lady she was meant to be while her head bowed forward in that genteel way of nobility.

Aang nearly tripped over his feet and he hadn't even been walking. With those two words, in that very proper tone, the uneasy feelings of before returned only this time it wasn't in anticipation or joyful apprehension, but dread of whatever had happened to Toph. He stared at her, her father next to her, and her mother next to him - they looked like one of those noble families he saw so often in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se and he was struck by the idea that the Bei Fongs would fit in perfectly well in court.

His gaze found Toph again.

What if her parents weren't treating her right or forcing her to be something she wasn't? This time Aang _would_ kidnap her and take her somewhere she could be herself. Then, a much more horrible thought entered his mind. What if this _was_ Toph? What if the rough and tough girl he had known was gone? She wouldn't be his Toph anymore... The thought was almost too much to bear and did he just think of Toph as _his_? Before his musings could drag him down further into despair and confusion, the girl he was still staring at broke into laughter.

"Oh, man, you should see your face, Twinkletoes!" Aang's eyes went wide for a second before he realized what happened. "Didn't I tell you he'd fall for it?" she laughed some more.

Aang grinned sheepishly when he saw Poppy Bei Fong fighting back a smile. Lao still looked ready to kill him, however.

Toph took a step forward, bending the earth under Aang's feet to bring him close to her. "How you been, Twinkles?" she grinned as she hugged him. Then, she landed a precisely aimed fist to his upper arm making him yelp in pain.

The young earthbender ignored her parents' protests of decorum focusing instead on two things that for some reason she couldn't help focusing on. Aang really was a lot taller than her. Punching him in the arm used to be so easy, he had been right at her level, but now she had to reach up, which annoyed her tremendously. And the other thing she realized while she hugged him was that he wasn't the wimpy kid she remembered anymore. The skinny arms were now covered in lean muscle and his scrawny chest felt wider and stronger. She supposed that just as her body had changed his had to as well, but the more she thought about it, the more convinced she was that he got the better deal.

"You better be hungry, Twinkletoes, 'cause we were expecting Snoozles. You know what that means."

"Whoa, you guys must have made a lot of food."

"Yeah," she nodded, "And since he didn't show, you gotta eat everything that would've been his."

"What?" his voice cracked as he paled and panicked. He didn't want to offend her parents, but... "But I don't eat meat!"

His voice cracked again as he apologized and Toph laughed until she wiped tears from her eyes. "Ah, man, I needed that. Thanks," she said, punching his arm again.

...

Lunch was delicious. Aang couldn't remember being offered more sweets at any other time when he wasn't in a palace. Lady Bei Fong had been very polite, making pleasant conversation. Toph, as usual, had found ways to tease him about whatever he said. And, her father still had that murderous look in his eyes.

"So tell me, _Avatar_," Lao began, saying the name through clenched teeth. "What brings you back to Gaoling?"

Aang wiped his mouth with his napkin- he and Katara had been practicing proper table etiquette since they had to dine with many important and high-ranking people often. After taking a sip of water, he replied, "Our friends are getting married. I think you met them, Sokka and Suki?"

"Yes," Poppy replied before her husband could. "They were kind enough to join us for Toph's fifteenth birthday party."

"At least _they_ made it," Toph mumbled and Aang was surprised by her reproach because he hadn't even been invited, but before he could say so, Lao spoke.

"How old are you, Avatar?"

"I'm fifteen, sir," he said, his gaze travelling around the table at the unexpected question, until it fell back on the man who made it. Aang didn't think that reminding Toph's father that he was technically 115 would be a good idea.

"Same as my daughter, I see." Aang noticed Lao visibly relaxed, then continued, "Tell me, do you get paid for being the Avatar?"

Toph narrowed her eyes not knowing where her dad was going with all the questions.

Aang shook his head. "I don't. It isn't a job like, hmm, like serving tea." Which was something Aang had done sometimes at The Jasmine Dragon. They all had, even Toph. It was fun helping Iroh. "But I have friends who are very kind and generous," the airbender added with a smile. Zuko insisted on having the Fire Nation Palace royal tailors provide the official orange and yellow Avatar robes as well as a yearly supply of clothes, while Bumi urged Aang to accept many monetary gifts whenever they met (which Aang never wanted to take, but knowing he'd need some for food and supplies, would take a small fraction of what was offered), and Sokka and Katara always took care of him when he went to the Southern Water Tribe.

Lao mulled this over silently.

"And who are your parents, young man?"

"Dad!"

"Dear!" Poppy cried mortified, though she smiled politely at the Avatar. She didn't know what had gotten into her husband, but even he had been made aware of the tragedy that had befallen the Air Nomads and just as the whole world knew by now, the boy currently sitting at their table was the last of his people.

Lao Bei Fong did not apologize, he did not comment on his wife's or daughter's outburst, he simply waited with a detached expression for the Avatar's reply.

Toph glared at her dad, then turned to her friend. "You don't have to answer that, Twinkletoes."

"I don't mind, Toph" he smiled at her. Having travelled all over the world after the end of the war, Aang was used to people, usually wealthy ones, trying to diminish his importance as the Avatar. Zuko warned him it would continue happen, especially within the richest circles who might feel they were better than a simply monk. But no matter what they said Aang was to remain calm and answer any questions he wished to as honestly as possible. That way they couldn't accuse him of trying to hide anything. Thus, he turned to Toph's father. "I never knew my parents, sir. The Air Nomads do not share many practices that the other three nations do. Whoever my parents were, they were most likely never married and-"

"So, you were born out of wedlocke?"

"Mom!" Toph growled, standing. The table trembled with her anger.

Poppy leaned over and whispered something in her husband's ear. Lao did not show any signs of having heard his wife, but he did and he knew what would happen if he continued with his planned interrogation. Still, he _would_ continue because Lao Bei Fong may have been born into an affluent and prestigious family, but it was because he wasn't another rich, idle, stupid man that he nearly tripled his family's fortune since he inherited it and he wasn't about to lose it all to a poor, young, orphaned monk, who by the blushing looks he continued to give his daughter obviously cared for her, but had little else to offer.

Before Toph's fifteenth birthday party - where the Bei Fongs literally revealed Toph to the world as their daughter and sole heir - Lao wouldn't have thought much about the Avatar paying a visit, but ever since then he had been feeling far more overprotective about his little girl than usual. Two families - TWO! - presented their sons to him as possible suitors for Toph. Lao had known the day would come eventually, but not so soon, especially since she wasn't of marrying age quite yet. Many of his business partners took one look at the beautiful young woman Toph had become and joked that Lao would have to chase off prospective suitors from his home at all hours of the day. Which is why whatever _ideas_ the Avatar had (having made his intentions fairly clear in Lao's eyes), the head of the Bei Fong family was going to crush them.

"You don't have to be so rude, dad!" Toph yelled.

"Rude?" Lao gave a chuckle. "I am simply taking an interest in your friend, Toph. Trying to get to know more about him." And make both teenagers aware of the fact that they were _not_ equals.

The World's Greatest Earthbender could tell there was more to what her father was saying. He wasn't exactly lying, but he wasn't being honest either. Aang spoke before she could argue with her father about that. "It's okay, Toph," he assured her, smiling though she couldn't see it.

"No, it's not. Don't feel pressured to answer anything you don't want," she added, crossing her arms in annoyance. She didn't understand why her dad was behaving like he was. Since she had been back at home, both her mom and dad had been so good to her. They'd even been polite to Suki _and_ Sokka, whose table manners were nowhere near as polished as Aang's had gotten!

Lao nearly sneered at the Avatar's passive demeanor, but held back because the inconsequential monk simply wasn't worth it.

...

After dinner, once Poppy had apologized, Toph had excused herself from the table quickly after dessert and dragged Aang out to the garden with her. Away from her dad, both teenagers felt better. They took their time walking over the bridge they crossed together years ago and then along a small pond, all the while Aang wondering why Toph's father asked him all those questions. It didn't seem like Lady Bei Fong was aware of the reason either. Her expression had been one of total surprise. Very much like his own, he imagined. Toph was simply glowering in barely contained fury.

A small pebble hit his forehead.

"You even listening, Twinkletoes?"

"What?" he looked up at her. "No, sorry. I, um, I didn't hear that last part."

Toph sighed, but after her father's behavior she felt she owed Aang, so she repeated herself this once. "I _said_ I don't know why he was being so rude. Sorry about the unexpected Q & A," she added, embarrassed. "I don't know why he was acting that way."

He didn't know why either, but Aang smiled at her anyway. "It's not your fault," he shrugged.

"Uh, _yeah_, it kinda is!" she replied in a mocking tone. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here and you wouldn't have had to endure that - whatever it was."

"Maybe," he agreed, "But then I wouldn't be here with you now either. So, it was worth it."

For some reason his honest reply made them both blush a little and they walked on without saying anything for a while. Aang was the first to break the silence.

"Hey, um, I was wondering..." He couldn't bring himself to ask if she wanted to travel with him just yet, so he simply said, "You want to go into town with me?"

Toph stopped and faced him. She'd been so busy trying to decipher her dad's odd behavior that she couldn't believe she almost forgot where she planned to take him.

"You bet your arrow I do," she laughed. "Come on, let's go!"

Her complete change in countenance, from foul to utterly pleased, surprised him and he couldn't help laughing, too.

"Wow, Toph, I didn't know you would be so eager to help me."

"What?" she tossed over her shoulder as she moved past the pond towards the southeast corner of the estate.

He ran to keep up with her, then continued at her side. "I mean with the wedding preparations. Sokka said you wouldn't want to help, that it wasn't your thing."

"Oh that? Yeah, it's not. You can take care of it tomorrow." She waved her hand in the air dismissing it entirely from her mind.

"What? Why not right now?" he asked. "It's still early and you just said you'd go into town with me and why are you looking at me like that, Toph?"

She didn't answer, she simply continued grinning at him, stopping near the corner wall of the huge Bei Fong Estate. She earthbended the ground open, grabbing two satchels that seemed to appear out of nowhere and tossed him one.

Aang caught it with ease. "Uh, what's this?"

"There's a change of clothes for you in there," she pointed. "Mine's right here." She threw the satchel over her shoulder. The dusty, brown bag looked out of place next to the pretty dress she wore. "But we gotta hurry!" She grabbed his wrist and bended them both over the wall that only moments ago had separated them from the outside world. "We need to run if we're gonna make it in time."

"In time for what?"

Toph's impish smile only made Aang more nervous and if it was possible, he felt _worse_ when she laughed and said, "You'll see."

* * *

**Did Lao have to be such a douche? Sheesh! Poor Aang. Good thing he didnt have to dwell too long on it because Toph's got something planned. What could it be, what could it be? If you guess right, I'll write a drabble just for you! Anyway, stay tuned! Same Taang time, same Taang channel! XD**

_Edit today: It was very late when I finished typing this up yesterday, so I must have been delirious when adding those end notes, hee. The offer for a drabble still stands though if anyone wants to take a stab at it! =D_


	17. Time To Adjust

**AN: It's been over a year!? *shakes head* There's really no excuse, is there? But just know that I am determined to finish up all the ongoing stories I have and that includes this one! *nods***

* * *

**Ch 17- Time To Adjust**

The sun was setting in the west and Toph could already feel the ground beneath her feet begin to cool. As she and Aang got closer to the edge of town, a few scattered people stared at them as they ran by, but Toph paid them no mind, her thoughts elsewhere.

_It had been so strange being back home, almost surreal. The days full of unnecessary pampering were long and the nights where she could enjoy her solitude, too short. Toph would often sneak out of her room whenever she could, simply to walk through the beautiful gardens she couldn't see. Her focus instead on the smooth ground beneath her bare feet, the feeling of wind against her bare skin, enjoying the way the sun warmed her, and even learning to like the smell wafting through the air right before it rained... Those were some of the few things besides earthbending (which she hadn't practiced since her return) that gave her any peace of mind._

_Being at home, being with her parents, she was content enough to be there. She was. Especially, with her father's ever improving health, but sometimes it was unbearable. Both her parents seemed to want to hug her every chance they got. Fierce hug, gentle hug, hug, hug, hug! It was something so unlike before that the youngest Bei Fong would tense up upon the initial contact. It took all her control not to shove either of them away, or worse, earthbend them off her. She simply wasn't used to her mother's warm affection or her father's earnest regard._

_Ungrateful_.

_The word echoed through her mind day and night when she was alone in her room or in the presence of one or both parents. Toph spend more time providing evasive answers to her mother's piqued curiosity concerning her friends or her father's endless questions about their travels than having an actual conversation with either of them. She didn't want to sit and listen to either go on and on about how much they missed her or how much they worried while she was gone or how happy they were now having her back home. She didn't want to hear it and she knew she was being ungrateful, she couldn't help it though. And, as bad as it made her feel, there was something she felt more deeply because she missed it tremendously._

_Freedom_.

_After she ran off to teach Aang earthbending, travelling to places they were needed or sought something from, setting up camp, packing up, settling down for a few days again, freely._ Always freely! _Living with her makeshift family until the end of the war, it was the greatest time she ever had. Then, living in the Fire Nation Palace where she could come and go as she pleased. She didn't need permission, didn't need to inform anyone of her decisions, she did what she wanted when she wanted. All her friends knew she was capable of taking care of herself and treated her as such. __To go from that lifestyle only to return back home, it was a drastic change, a painful one. Toph felt restless, trapped, oppressed. She wanted to move, needed it. And she knew the only way she was going to get her parents to understand was to make them._

_"Nothing's changed!" she yelled one day before dinner was served because even after giving it much thought, Toph didn't do subtle._

_Poppy and Lao stared wide-eyed at their daughter._

_"Dear?" the lady of the house inquired with a slight tremor in her voice._

_"I can't pretend like nothing happened, like I never left!" Toph jumped up out of her seat, her dress falling to the tiled floor, her neatly combed hair slipping out of the gem encrusted headband. "We're sitting here and..and it could be three years ago because _nothing. has. changed!_"_

_Lao glanced at his wife, then back at his daughter, clearing his throat in between. "We believed that was what you wanted, Toph."_

_"How could that be what I wanted?" the World's Greatest Earthbender yelled incredulously._

_Outwardly, Lao seemed unfazed, but his heartbeat let Toph know he was quite nervous and she couldn't wait to hear what sort of outlandish lies he thought up regarding their inability to understand her._

_"You never said differently," h__e replied._

_Toph opened her mouth to argue only to shut it quickly. Uncharacteristically__ at a loss for words, s__he sat back in her chair. Her father was right. Without meaning to, she had fallen back into her role of a good, obedient daughter. The guilt of running away made her not want to hurt her parents again. She did what they asked of her when they asked. What she failed to notice was that they _asked_. Up until three years ago she was _told _to do things. Ordered around with no choice in the matter. __Lately, she realized, her parents' conversations had been aimed _at_ her, not to others _about_ her like she wasn't even there, which had been the usual case before._

_"We've _tried _to learn more about you," her mom began, "but you haven't been very forthcoming. We realize we'll never know everything you and your friends endured and sacrificed to end the war, but you haven't shared much with us."_

_"Mostly, you shut us out, Toph," her dad added._

_She wanted to yell at them, argue, but they were right. Perhaps she was making things harder than they needed to be._

_"I...don't mean to," Toph replied, honestly. She wasn't sure she knew how _not _to, actually. She was so used to keeping her life secret from them, she had no clue how to even go about letting them in. Really, she was the worst type of daughter, blaming her parents for things she caused._

_"Please don't cry, dear," Poppy pleaded, suddenly kneeling at her daughter's side, brushing those stubborn bangs away with great care. Toph was horrified by the tears she suddenly felt run down her own cheeks. "It'll be okay," her mother promised. "__Things will get better."_

The various surprised gasps of, "The Avatar!" and "Is that Miss Bei Fong?" brought her back to the present.

"Toph, stop!" Aang yelled, tired of being dragged across Gaoling towards the marketplace. At least, that's where he thought they were headed. "Where are we going? Why are we running? And why can't I just fly us there?"

"Quit your whining, Twinklestoes. We're close, c'mon!"

"Where are we?" he asked, following her down an empty alley. She didn't reply to any of his other inquiries and before he knew it, Toph earthbended them down into the ground.

...

When Aang opened his eyes again, he couldn't see a thing. Firebending a small flame, he glanced around to notice everything was made of earth and stone. The ground, the walls, even the ceiling. It was like they were in a box made entirely of earth. There was a couch and what looked like a vanity on the opposite side, both made of earth, except for the mirror Toph didn't need. When he turned to her again, she had her back to him and had just finished removing her dress.

"Toph!" he cried, the flame burning brighter the instant the dress fell to the ground. While his heart pounded in his chest, Aang let the flame fade quickly snapping his gaze away from the half-clothed earthbender. He did manage to catch a glimpse of her bare shoulders and small waist before he turned away and felt his face grow hot with embarrassment.

"Relax, I'm only changing. It's not very comfortable earthbending in that dress. And, _your_ clothes is in that bag, remember? So hurry up and get ready!"

Get ready for what, he wondered, dreading the answer because he suddenly had an idea of what it could be.

"Toph, I don't think we should be here. What'll your parents say?"

___Surprisingly, things did get better._

_"What would make you happy?" Lao asked, half-dreading the answer, half-hoping whatever it was would bring a smile to his daughter's face because the flashes of sadness, confusion, and loneliness that flickered across her features ever since she returned home, simply broke his heart._

_The reply was out of her mouth even before her father could finish asking the question. "Earthbending. I _need _to earthbend, dad."_

Toph smiled at the thought. Neither of her parents reacted like she expected they would. "They know, all right?" And they did. Or they _should_.

Aang could only stare at her like she had grown a second head. "What do you mean they _know_?" He didn't believe it. "How can they know and be _okay_ with it?"

_Shortly after Toph told her parents what would make her happy short of running away again, they had an excruciatingly long talk. Eventually, all three reached somewhat of a compromise. After much arguing, of course. _

_Lao found it difficult to cede on any point because Toph fought him on every last one and to his utter horror, his wife sided with their daughter on most things. In the end, they settled on three main rules. First, and most importantly her father said, earthbending anywhere near the house and the newly extended wall separating the estate from the rest of Gaoling was absolutely forbidden. Lao did not want his house in ruins. After all, he'd had a glimpse of the power his daughter could wield that night she ran away. Second, Toph was not allowed to sneak off on her own, especially to any earthbending tournaments. Toph chose to ignore this rule. Besides, she wasn't alone this time, Twinkletoes was with her. And if she wasn't at home, she was earthbending, so he parents could figure it out easily enough. And lastly, she was given a curfew. She was not supposed to go out by herself after the sun set. Someone was to accompany her always. Not surprisingly, Toph chose to ignore this as well._

"Typical Twinkletoes," she muttered. "Look, everything's fine, okay?"

"I don't know, Toph..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Stop worrying, will you?"

"Well... if you say so," he relented. But, even in the total darkness, he kept his back to her and his eyes shut tight, which was rather a silly thing for him to do because he could see the image of Toph undressing so clearly in his mind's eye, he might as well have still been looking directly at her. "Hey, um, is there a fire pit in here?" he asked, not daring to firebend again until he knew for certain.

"There's one to your left."

After lighting the room, Aang asked what he'd been wondering about since he arrived in Gaoling. "Hey, so...how's it been being back home?"

Her eyebrows bunched together, a small crease appearing, but since he still had his back to her he missed her reaction. "Later," she replied. "Right now, _get dressed_."

Opening the satchel to find a green tunic and beige pants inside, he held the clothes up for inspection. They looked like something Earth Kingdom citizens might wear on any given day, but they were about two sizes too small for him.

"This is for me?"

"Yup."

"But...it's kinda small."

Toph laughed without a hint of remorse. "Serves you right for getting so tall." Even though she'd gotten the clothes a perfect match for him as she remembered him, he'd grown quite a bit since then, obviously. Eh, she wasn't going to lose sleep over it. "Well, I'm done!" she announced.

Cautiously, Aang glanced at her and he stood stock still for a moment. It was as though he was twelve again and looking at the Blind Bandit for the first time. Capri pants and tunic the color of springtime grass, a sleeveless, pale yellow vest over that, and a green and yellow headband had replaced the jeweled one she wore to dinner. But, when she added the brown, studded, leather belt around her tiny waist, he was reminded that neither one was twelve anymore.

The curves he tried not to think about when he was alone lest he turn every shade of red imaginable were suddenly on display because of that brown belt. He could feel his face growing hot again and yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from the swell of her hips or her tiny waist. He couldn't help it, he simultaneously cursed and thanked the belt.

Truthfully, Aang had no clue what was wrong with him! Earlier, he couldn't stop staring at Toph in her pretty dress even though both her parents were there and now? The fact that she looked just as attractive in something he had never giving much thought to, confused him. When his mouth went dry and his thoughts clouded over he was certain of it. Something was definitely wrong with him. He knew this because although he tried to keep his gaze off her, he couldn't. He just couldn't do it.

Grey eyes traveled along her body and his lips turned up at the corners, though he had no idea why.

"Will you change already?" Toph growled, snapping him out of his daydreaming.

Looking away from her, he crossed his arms, petulantly, and focused on what did make sense. "I'm not wearing this! What's wrong with my regular clothes?" His Avatar robes, though simple, were very comfortable.

Toph was standing next to him in the blink of an eye. "What part of 'change already' don't you get, baldy? Because whether you want to or not, you're gonna!"

Aang began to back away, holding his hands out in front of him in a defensive gesture. Her smirk told him to make a run for it, but he hoped he might be able to reason with her.

"I don't think we should be here, Toph. Your parents-"

That's as far as he got before she reached for his robes and attempted to tug them off. The problem was he was so stinkin' tall there was no way she'd be able to pull them up and over his head.

"Toph, stop! What are you doing?" he cried, quite scandalized that she was trying to undress him.

Having her so close to him, while she yanked on his clothes, Aang would have been flusterred beyond belief if only he hadn't had to look _down_ to see her. Then, he couldn't stop the smug smile on his face because he found it very amusing, dangerously so actually. The chuckle that escaped his lips turned into full-blown laughter and Toph froze.

The way she practically snarled should have terrified Aang, but she looked so incredibly adorable standing there, her fists at her hips, looking _up_ at _him_. He wondered how badly she would beat him up if he reached out and ruffled her hair. She'd probably break his arm off, so he didn't do it. Instead, he said something he knew he'd regret, but couldn't help.

"I hadn't realized...you're really short, Toph," he teased, his expression one of absolute smugness.

**_"WHAT!?"_**

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," Aang added, smiling, just as he dodged the pair of earth columns she shot his way from opposite walls. "It suits you," he added, but wished he hadn't because the way she growled his name - Aang, not Twinkletoes or Twinkles or anything that spoke of her good mood, but 'Aang', like a promise that she would destroy him, utterly and completely - made him gulp rather loudly.

"_You_ are changing _now!_" Toph ordered, stopping his attempts at escape. Whenever he tried to earthbend an opening (so he could run out at high speed far, far away from her), she prevented it. When he tried to apologize, she ignored him. Finally, she lunged at him after she had him cornered. "Either you're changing your outfit or I'm doing it, but one way or another you're getting outta that Avatar dress you've got going on and wearing the pants I packed!"

Green fire lit up her usually pale eyes and Aang suddenly had trouble breathing as the obvious made itself quite clear to him. He swallowed, unable to stop himself from admiring her. Her silky, dark hair. Flawless, pale skin. Delicate cheekbones. Pink lips.

_Lovely._

The word bounced around his head.

He had the strangest urge then. A deep, burning desire to lean forward until he could press his lips to hers.

"You got that?" she barked at him and he could only blink and nod. His mind was too busy trying to digest the fact that he, Aang, wanted to kiss her, Toph, _so badly_ in that moment that it kinda, sorta freaked him out.

"F-fine, I'll c-change," he stuttered, shaking his head to clear it. "Just...give me some space." When she didn't move, he added a broken, "_Please_."

Scoffing, Toph was going to argue that he had all the space he needed, but she noticed she was grabbing the front of his robes in two tight fists, practically breathing on his face, while she leaned the entire length of her body into him to keep him from escaping. The strange thing was, though she should have found their positions uncomfortable to say the least, she didn't and she couldn't imagine why.

"_Toph...?_"

Aang's voice was strangled when he called her name. He wasn't sure she even heard him and he licked his dry lips, unsure of what to do next. An indeterminable amount of time passed and their faces were only a breath apart. Completely frozen, Aang's body refused to inhale or exhale. Only his heart drummed on violently and one question ran through his mind: was he the one leaning towards her or was she moving closer to him?

Neither got the chance to find out because there was banging on the other side of the wall right where Aang's back had slammed against it. Startled, Toph released him so abruptly, he stumbled forward, flopping to the ground.

Though a barely visible pink blush appeared on Toph's face, she took no further notice of him, earthbending the wall open to allow none other than The Boulder to walk inside what Aang finally figured out was a dressing room.

"Oh, no," the airbender mumbled, sagging against the wall. Understanding dawned on him as to _why_ Toph dragged him halfway cross Gaoling, wanted him to change clothes so badly, and was probably the _only_ reason she had looked so happy to see him when he arrived. Inexplicably dejected at that last thought, he chanced a glance up at his friend.

The Blind Bandit was grinning from ear to ear.

"That's right, Twinkletoes. We're next!"


	18. Earth Rumble IX

**Ch 18- Earth Rumble IX**

Aang sighed miserably when he thought that maybe Toph hadn't been as genuinely pleased to see him as he initially believed. He, on the other hand, had been almost ecstatic to see her again. Knowing she didn't feel the same way stung and left him feeling oddly deflated. Still, she looked so incredibly happy right then and there in her Blind Bandit outfit waiting for him to get ready, he had no choice but to go along with whatever crazy scheme she had in mind.

"Sure," a faint smile appeared on his face. "Just let me change."

Toph punched his arm as she walked out with The Boulder to give Aang the privacy he'd asked for earlier. As he removed his robes and slipped on the too-short pants' legs and shirt sleeves he realized then that there wasn't much he wouldn't do for her. He stopped cold and stood straight as a rod at the thought.

But...that was true of _all_ his friends, wasn't it?

Yes, he decided, it was. He had simply missed Toph a lot and she had grown into a such a pretty girl and he was a teenage boy - something of which Sokka had tried to explain to him on Kyoshi Island when Koko and all those girls were chasing him around, but Aang hadn't understood what the Water Tribe Warrior had meant until now. So, Aang was probably just getting everything confused or something. Before he delved too deep into it, Toph called from outside the room.

"You about done in there?" she yelled.

Aang glanced down at himself. He looked like he borrowed his twelve-year-old self's earthbending academy uniform. Dark green with yellow trim tunic, beige pants that might as well have been shorts, and a plain brown belt. Not bothering to look at himself in the mirror he simply walked out of the dressing room.

...

"That girl is in a world of trouble!" Lao seethed as he paced from one room to the next.

Poppy opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly (and rudely) cut off.

"And don't even get me started on...on _that boy_!" he added, turning slowly to face his wife. When he spoke again, his voice was low, controlled. "I told you I did not like him. And no, I don't care if he _is_ the Avatar! This is _my_ home and _my_ rules and even _he_ can't break them!"

Before she could make the suggestion that perhaps Aang had known as little about Toph's planned departure as they had, her husband went on another tirade.

"Whatever _power_ he thinks he has, it does not extend to the Bei Fong Estate!"

Poppy rolled her eyes, but let him finish. Finally, when he was done, she said, "We both know where our daughter disappeared to. Now, you can either prolong our departure or we can leave immediately."

...

"Wait, what do you mean Tag Team _Tournament_?" Aang cried, his voice comically high. Even The Boulder had to fight back a smile as he finished taping up Aang's legs, from his ankles to his knees, just to where the pants ended in order to hide the blue arrows. If the audience suspected the Avatar was in the Tournament, they might claim he and Toph had an unfair advantage.

"Geez, it's just like it sounds, Twinkletoes," Toph replied with nonchalance as she began to walk down the corridor towards the ring. She could already feel the vibrations of hundreds and hundreds of spectators cheering in the arena and the anticipation began to bubble inside her. Nothing was better than this feeling, nothing.

"The Boulder thinks it is his place to provide you with a short history of the event," the burly earthbender offered as he taped up Aang's hands and arms as well, while they continued to trail behind Toph.

She shook her head. "No time."

"We can make time!" Aang insisted, starting to worry about what Toph had gotten him into.

The Boulder, happy to explain the short history of his creation of the Tag Team Tournament, went on to say that when Xin Fu nearly lost the Earth Rumble arena after gambling all his money away and going into debt, The Boulder and The Hippo joined their savings to buy it from him at a very low price. But Xin Fu tried to steal it back, was caught trying to setup an illegal deal, and was thrown in jail. As savvy, enterprising business partners (The Boulder added with a smile), he and The Hippo saw the potential of working together and decided it would be beneficial to themselves and the fans to continue working together by earthbending as a team. But then, they would need to go up against other pairs. When asked, many earthbenders were interested in the chance to be champions and the Tag Team Tournament was thus born. And to make it even better for the fans, it would accompany every Earth Rumble.

"Oh and do not forget you must to take turns," The Boulder added as an afterthought. "The active earthbender is transferred by physical contact, usually a high five, to his or her teammate."

"Sokka would love this," Aang smiled, relief clear in his voice. He'd fought alongside Toph often enough, so being in a tag team with her shouldn't be a problem. "It doesn't sound too bad, I guess."

"Earthbending as a tag team isn't," The Boulder admitted, handing Aang a green wide brimmed hat to hide his bald head and arrow. "It is fairly enjoyable. The tough part will be working your way up to the championship round as the new challengers."

"_New_ challengers?" Aang cried in surprise and turning to Toph. "But I thought you were the Earth Rumble Champion?"

"I am, but this is Tag Team. _Team_," she emphasized. "What don't you get about that concept, Twinklestoes?"

"The Boulder is confused and has a question for the Blind Bandit."

"Shoot," she replied.

"You continue to call him Twinkletoes, but the program has him listed as the Fancy Dancer and-"

"WHAT?" Aang yelled, his voice almost drowned out by the roaring crowd just beyond the archway._ The Fancy Dancer?_ Where had he heard that before? He couldn't quite place the name. "Why can't I just be Aang?"

She scoffed. "Pfft, that's just dumb."

"How about Twinkletoes? You call me that enough, it might as well be my name," he grumbled.

"Yes, that is The Boulder's question as well."

"Exactly," Toph replied to both of them and they looked at each other, confused. She then whirled around to face Aang. "It's what _I_ call you."

"What about 'The Avatar'?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

She shook her head and The Boulder replied, "Negatory. There's already an Avatar."

Grey eyes nearly bugged out of their head. "How can there already be an Avatar? _I'm_ the Avatar!"

Toph laughed. "Not in this ring."

"I can come up with something better than the Fancy Dancer, just give me a minute."

The Boulder shook his head, sympathy in his eyes. "The Boulder apologizes, Fancy Dancer, but there is no time. The Tag Team Tournament is about to begin."

...

Toph and Aang stood under the archway and waited for their cue to make their way up the ramp into the ring.

"You look good, by the way," she said, making Aang smile.

"Really? Thank you, Toph, I wasn't sure if-" he stopped and groaned. When was he going to stop falling for that?

Punching his arm with her fist, she laughed and he recalled the first time he heard the sound.

"Relax," she told him. "This is gonna be fun."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure," he muttered. He wasn't exactly nervous, but he had been so busy with diplomatic affairs in the last year, his bending might be a bit rusty. Yes, he was the Avatar, but there had been little to no time to practice. Therefore, the possibility that he would be earthbended to a pulp was very real and that wasn't exactly his idea of fun.

"You should be," she added. "We're the World's Greatest Earthbender and the Avatar. They won't know what hit 'em!"

She sounded so confident, he couldn't help feel better.

"Hey," a thought suddenly struck him. "Why didn't you just pair up with The Boulder or one of the others?"

She looked at him like the answer was obvious.

"You saying you don't wanna do this?" Her smile faltered and Aang's reply came quickly.

"No, no, I just-"

"I want that belt," she was grinning again and he relaxed. "Who better to help me get it than my first and former student?"

Aang blinked. Did she...did that mean she wanted _him_ there specifically? Fighting at her side? Tag Team Champions together? That miserable feeling he had earlier dissipated and he smiled at her.

"Besides," she turned from him to face down the corridor. "Haru was busy."

"What!" Aang yelled, but it was lost to the roar of the crowd just as a man he had never seen before dropped down into the middle of the arena.

"Welcome to Earth Rumble IX's Tag Team Tournament! I am your host, Lee. The rules are simple, just knock the other team out of the ring and you win." The crowd whooped and hollered. "Round 1," the announcer continued, "The Blind Bandit and the Fancy Dancer versus The Fire Nation Men."

...

"Must we sit so close?" Lao asked his wife as he pulled his hat lower over his face to hide the upper half. Before leaving their home, they had changed their clothing to better blend in with the crowd.

"Yes," she replied. How else were they going to see their daughter? Not much could be seen from the nosebleed section. She'd tried that already. Besides, no one would be looking at them, all the action would be in the ring.

"But-"

"Shh," Poppy silenced her husband. "It's starting." She leaned to whisper in his ear. "Look, that's Toph and Aang entering the ring."

Lao narrowed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment. The Avatar looked ridiculous, like he stole a little kid's clothing. Then, Lao snorted very unlike himself when he heard the boy's stage name. "The Fancy Dancer?" From that point forward, he would chuckle quietly to himself whenever he thought about it.

Round 1 did not last very long. Toph's fighting style, and by extension Aang's, was not flashy, but it was definitely effective.

"Those poor Fire Nation Men," Poppy lamented as they were carried out of the arena.

Lao looked at his wife, an incredulous expression overtaking his face. "Did you want them to win?"

"Of course not." She didn't like to see anyone hurt, actually. But if it came down to her daughter and someone else, she was always going to pick her daughter no doubt about it. "The next team is coming to the ring. Big Snow and Triple W."

"Oh, so now they have earthbenders in the Water Tribe?" Lao asked scoffing and raising an eyebrow.

Poppy ignored his sarcastic remarks and watched as Aang stepped into the ring. When Toph tagged his hand, the Avatar didn't even look at her. Come to think of it, Aang had seemed pretty upset and distant the entire first round. Poppy couldn't help wonder what had happened. Back in their home the young man had been all smiles, except when he was too busy blushing.

She watched Aang move very much like Toph had and Poppy's smile was beaming with pride.

"What's so funny?" Lao asked.

Poppy pointed. "Their earthbending is nearly identical," she whispered

"It should be," Lao replied, the haughtiness clear in his tone. "She taught him everything he knows."

"Yes, well- oh, no!" Poppy stood up as did many of the fans around them.

Both Big Snow and Triple W were in the ring at the same time. Poppy had seen it before. It wasn't explicitly against the rules, yet the crowd booed and she joined in. The worst part was while Triple W had distracted Aang, Big Snow attacked from behind, bending a series of small boulders to his head, sending the Avatar flying off to the side. As he lay near the edge of the arena, Toph was quick to defend him. Three quick moves and the the cheating earthbenders in blue were thrown out of the ring.

Lao looked at his wife then back at the ring. For the first time that evening (or ever), he felt concern for the Avatar.

The crowd waited silently for the wall of dust to settle to see if the Fancy Dancer would get up.

...

Toph ran to his side.

"Twinkletoes," she gasped, kneeling next to him. Unable to stop herself, she reached for him. Her fingers skimmed the arm closest to her, his shoulder, and chest, until settling over his heart. His heartbeat was strong and steady, so why wasn't he getting up. "Are you okay?"

Even though she sounded worried, his reply wasn't very enthusiastic. "If I can't fight, are you going to call Haru?" he muttered under his breath.

Toph was taken aback by his strange reply and didn't bother answering. "Are you _pretending_ to be injured?"

"No," Aang said. "I can't see. One of those guys sent boulders at my head! Or did you miss it?" he asked sarcastically. The dust was still swirling around them and the eerie silence from the crowd was getting to him. "I didn't even see it coming. My eyes were open and..."

Toph sat back on her ankles, arms crossed over her chest, and her expression one of annoyance. "So, you're quitting on me?"

"Gee, thanks for your concern, Toph."

"Oh, you'll be fine, you big baby!" she snapped at him, but knowing he was all right was a huge relief. Her heart had literally stopped beating the moment that first boulder made contact and he fell to the side. Those three seconds when his feet left the ground and she couldn't sense him at all were terrifying. She'd do just about anything never to have to relive that again. Nothing but knowing he was okay mattered to her in that moment. And now, even though he was ticked off for some reason (maybe because she forced him to fight alongside her), she didn't care that he was mad, only that he was okay. "It's just a little dirt," she added, trying to make herself feel better, too. "Besides, the healer's already on her way."

"There's a healer?"

"Yup, all the way from the North Pole and everything. The Boulder and The Hippo made some changes since taking over for Xin Fu."

"Don't try to sit up," a woman ordered and Aang didn't. The cool water over his eyes instantly made a difference and he felt better. When he tried to open his eyes, he couldn't see very clearly though. "I don't think you should do that just yet, young man. Keep them closed," she advised, her voice very soft. After a few more moments the healer asked, "Do you wish to continue?"

Aang turned to where he sensed Toph.

"It's your call, Twinkletoes."

The healer took his prolonged silence as a reply. "Very well," she smiled kindly, no judgment whatsoever. "I'm going to recommend the fight be stopped."

The announcer jumped down to join them.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked as a badgermole cleared and smoothed the ring behind them.

"He shouldn't fight," the healer replied. "His eyes are injured and he must not open them-"

"No, I'll fight," Aang declared.

"Are you sure, Fancy Dancer?"

Aang wanted to roll his eyes at the name, but when he tried to do it, he felt like half of the desert's sand was rubbing against the inside of his eyelids. For some reason, that's when it hit him.

_"Do people really want to see _two _little girls fighting out here?" _

_"I don't really want to fight you. I want to talk to you."_

_Ignoring the crowds' boos and Sokka's yelling, he took one step towards her, one, and she earthbended him up into the air. He landed softly a few paces away. _

_"Somebody's a little light on his feet. What's your fighting name, the Fancy Dancer?"_

Their first meeting and Aang had all but forgotten it. And yet... Toph had not.

Sitting up, he declared, "I'm not quitting."

Even from the floor, he could feel the radiance of Toph's smile. When he reached his hand up towards her, she helped him up.

"Great!" the announcer cried, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Very well," the healer agreed, "But please do not open your eyes. That could cause more damage. It might help if I tie a blindfold for added protection."

"If you think it'll help...?"

"It will."

With his eyes closed, Aang turned, allowing the healer to secure a green blindfold around his head. He thanked her as he dusted himself off.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer yelled from the middle of the ring, "The Fancy Dancer and the Blind Bandit will continue on their quest of becoming Tag Team Champions!"

...

"Something's wrong with his eyes!"

"How is he going to fight without seeing?"

"He's so brave!"

"He's so stupid!"

"I can agree with that," Lao muttered to himself, quickly getting annoyed with all the commotion the Avatar and his shenanigans were causing.

"He's doing it for your daughter, you know?" Poppy whispered.

Lao would have scowled at his wife, but his eyes were glued to the huge smile on his daughter's face. The corners of his own mouth turned down as a result. "Well, it's the least he could do," he grumbled. "The Avatar owes her."

...

The first time Toph tagged his hand after his eyes were hurt, he was apprehensive. What if he couldn't feel the vibrations like she'd taught him? What if he had lost his seismic sense? Or worse, what if he let her down?

But Aang had been worried for nothing. It all came back to him as though he'd been practicing blindfolded all along, just as he had done before defeating Ozai nearly four years ago. The crowd was cheering for him, but more importantly and far better, he could hear Toph cheering him on as well.

"Can't tell me you're not having fun now," she laughed and he could hear the sheer excitement in her voice.

Once Aang sent the first earthbender out of the ring, the next four rounds blurred together for him. Whether it was Toph's turn or his, or they were working together against another cheating duo, they moved through each round with little effort.

As Aang and Toph stood side by side while badgermoles smoothed out the ring, she punched his arm.

"Just one more round," she grinned, cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah." Despite the injury to his eyes, Aang was almost sorry it was over. "You think we can take them?"

"I know we can."

Then, the cheering in the arena turned to silence when the lights went out.

For a fleeting second, Toph reached for his hand. "Thank you," she whispered. When the lights came back on, her hand was gone.

Before he could say anything, the announcer began, "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for..."

The crowd was getting to its feet in anticipation.

"The Blind Bandit and the Fancy Dancer versus your Tag Team Champions, The Boulder and the Macho Maid Sandy Savage!"

* * *

_Alright, back in Ch 16 I offered drabbles to anyone who took a guess as to where Aang and Toph were headed. So if you said Earth Rumble, hit me with a prompt! =)_


End file.
